Beyond The TARDIS Blue Door DW season 2
by sashaxh
Summary: the 5 kids explore the tv corridor and come across a TARDIS blue door. once in the DW univers 2 of my OC Ashley and rachel join the newly regenarated 10th doctor and rose on adventures - continuation from the introductuon that captinjackie1 is writing
1. Chapter 123 intro, home and cardif

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Beyond the tardis blue door  
>A TARDIS blue door stood in front of us. The silver lettering on the door shone in the semi-dim light of the TV corridor 'DOCTOR WHO' it said proudly. As the others knew of my love to the TV show they decided to let me open the door. I took the golden key from around my neck and unlocked the blue door and opened it. It opened into a circular blue room that had a black ceiling and glitter on it, with book shelves along the walls all filled with DR WHO related stuff. Books, official yearly annuals, yearly story books from 2005 onwards, collectables, magazines, toys, figurines models, fact books, and even the new encyclopaedia that just got up on to book store shelves.<br>In the middle stood a table much like the one from Alice in wonderland - Tim Burton style - on it were 5 envelopes, one for me, Daniel, Rachel, Bethany and Louise. I picked mine up after giving everyone there's and opened it and it read…

"WELCOME TO THE DR WHO UNIVERS!"

"ASHLEY NATALEY SWANON - you are Roses cousin, and when you mom - Jackie's sister - died your aunt Jackie takes you in, you now own the flat next door together with your best friends Bethany, Louise, Rachel and her brother Daniel. You are all working for UNIT - Unified Intelligence Taskforce.  
>You will be there one week before rose and the doctor return for Christmas, feel free to go to Cardiff and tell jack about what is happening, but do NOT tell him about his future.<br>You can also tell the doctor, but better tell rose after new earth as it may be easier, and then Cassandra cant use it against her. You will be travelling with the newly regenerated 10th doctor onwards. You MIGHT find things from your universe in that universe - as in DVD box sets and books and yearly annuals, feel free to do as you please this includes giving them as xmas gifts, but again DO NOT give them anything from there future.  
>The main thing you must REMEMBER when telling someone the truth is that any and all memories they have of you DID happen and that you are who you are and if they did a blood test you would show up as who you said you are in your case - Jackie's niece.<p>

You may now step through the open door at the other end of the room  
>It is a memory implanter and a transmat machine.<p>

GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN!"

After I read the letter I looked up to see an open door at the end of the room and behind it was a machine that looked like a Sci-Fi looking teleport. We voted and I said I would go through it, I stepped in to it and 10seconds later a glass door slid in front of the machine, a bright light blackness…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>You can always rely on captain jack

I woke up to my annoying alarm and realised I was in a bed then I realised I had new memories that I didn't have before, but they were mine never the less, I looked around the room I was given and realised it was my dream room. I had black carpet, red walls with black swirls and a very light gray/cream ceiling. My bed clothing is black and red and the bed frame was a double queen size dark mahogany brown wood. It almost had a gothic feel. But at the same time not, it just looked like some one who likes the colours black, white, red and purple. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 8:05am, and the calendar said it was Friday 18th December. A week before Rosie came back with her mad man with a blue box. And it was a week before Christmas… I haven't gotten anyone presents yet! Right need tickets for Cardiff do that when I get home tonight. I get out of bed and get changed into my uniform, at UNIT I was in charge of doing the translation software which I have finished and only needs checking 'there going to need it next Saturday, he he…' I went from room to room making sure everyone was up and getting ready cause Dan was the one who took everyone to and from work on his car. Of corce I was the first one up so I had to do the breakfast which was easy. I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, and put out the bowls and the different cereal, because rose was now with the doctor, aunt Jackie normally joins us in the morning, we always left the door in the liven room into her living room open. Just as I took out the full and semi-skimmed milk Jackie and the others came and joined me at the table. We finished at 8:45 and left the house, the day was normal I checked my translator program and then met Harriet Jones the president for lunch to tell her about it - you see when she found out about me being Roses cousin we became fast friends and loved to go out together for lunch but I was worried about her as she gives all her time to the country to try and make everyone's life better, aunt Jackie was now £18 better off. I also decided to get the next 2 and a half weeks off for Cardiff to see jack, Christmas and new year.  
>When we returned home I sent an email to a cretin captain asking him to get me some tickets to Cardiff and then we helped my Aunt Jackie put up the Christmas tree in her flat and ours, as we were doing aunt Jackie's tree I decided to tell her about tomorrow.<br>"Aunt Jackie?" I asked  
>"hmm?"<br>"were going down to Cardiff tomorrow and I wanted to ask, do you need anything?"  
>"not that I know of… "<br>"oh ok then I think ill just get everyone's presents s I haven't gotten them yet." I laughed and she shuck her head  
>"you always leave it till the last week, some times till the last day… what am I going to do with you?" she laughed<br>"do you think shell come?" I asked and she knew how I was talking about  
>"I dunno darling, I don't know" she sighed and I just hugged her<br>"I have a feeling that she wont be missing this one mum, just call it a good hunch" I whispered to her knowing that she was like my mom to me - well they were identical twins - and that when I had a hunch I was almost always right. She smiled and we continued to decorate the flats.  
>When we finish I checked my emails only to find a reply from jack, I opened it and smiled. The were the details for 5 return tickets from London, Paddington station to Cardiff central. I grinned and thought 'you can always rely on captain jack harkness to get you something when you need it and he can get it.' just then my mobile goes off.<br>"Hello?" I answer  
>"Ashley did you get my email?" asked a familiar voice<br>"Well Jack Harkness I must say, if there's one man people can rely on it is most defiantly you. Thanks by the way and are you going to meet us at the station?"  
>"your welcome, anything for the Tyler's, and yes I am."<br>"you do realise its Swanson not Tyler? don't you?"  
>"you may as well be a Tyler, you behave like one, and you have the Tyler slap, is it genetic?" he said cheekily and I could hear the grin in his voice.<br>"OI, pack- it-in or you'll see if its genetic or not with a one to your face. But I don't know if that's an insult of a compliment" I chuckle and he joins in as well  
>"anyways ill see you tomorrow and I cant wait to see your team! Bye jack"<br>"Bye gorgeous!" and I could again hear the flirting in his voice but I didn't care, he was sweet. I turned back to my computer and printed out the details for the train tickets. We had dinner, phoned the taxi company telling them to come at 7:15 and got ready for bed early knowing we needed to get up early if we were to catch the train at 8:00am.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Even Cardiff bay has secrets.

The morning started like any other morning I got up, woke up every on else, made and had breakfast, got ready and put everything I needed in my hand bag. The only thing to day I needed to remember the gifts I got jack and his team, the details for the tickets and wait for the taxi. We were all ready and waiting outside when the taxi came at 7:15am and it took us to Paddington station which only took 15 minuets so we had 30, to get the tickets and find the platform. Once on the train we talked about what we or should I say I was going to tell jack. We got to Cardiff central station in 2 hours and when we got out there in all his glory stood in his ww2 trench coat - Captain Jack Harkness himself in the flesh.  
>I ran off the train and hugged him tightly and he laughed, we all got into the black SUV and drove to the docks were Owen Harper was to drive the SUV in to the garage and we waited for him to return. When he came back jack said to him<br>"Owen, take our gests trough the other way I want to show miss Ashley Swanson the guest way in" and Bethany winked at me knowingly 'Was NOT my fault I was smitten for him and that he could make me blush… ok it is, but its more his. Darn his good looks!' and I stuck my toung out at her making Rachel laugh quietly.  
>We went to the invisible lift and without waiting for jack jumped onto it and he looked slightly shocked but ignored it. He raped his arm around my waist and I blushed a little but didn't let him see it, but I squeaked a little when the stone jolted after jack pressed a button on his wrist strap. He laughed a little but stopped when he saw my glare yet didn't stop smiling. I recovered only to have my jaw fall open when I saw the size of the hub. IT WAS HUGE! And I haven't even seen the TARDIS yet, 'if this is my reaction to this what's my reaction to that? Fainting? I hope not!' I recovered enough to utter out a quite<br>"wow" and he just laughed  
>"you haven't seen the TARDIS yet" cried Rachel and Bethany laughing as well. I just huffed making everyone laugh and I decided to join in.<br>Once at the bottom and off the lift jack decided to introduce everyone in his team  
>"right introductions. This is Toshiko -" I cut him off thinking it was time I told him what I needed to.<br>"- Sato, or Tosh as you call her your computer geniuses, Dr Owen Harper you one and only doctor, and last but not least Suzie Costello the engineer and scavenger, and second in command. We know which is why we or I needed to talk to you, in your office." jack and his team looked shocked but jack recovered and lead the way to his office  
>One in his office we sat down and he looked at us to explain.<br>"now jack, before you assume anything I was and always will be, Roses cousin, and any memory involving me DID happen," I told him and he just looked confused  
>And I just sighed<br>"look imagine there's this boarding school, and no ones aloud on the 3 floor and the doors locked with a jewelled golden key, one day 5 kids take that key from the mistresses office and go to the 3rd floor open the door and find a very long corridor with lots of other doors different colours? On the back of the main door it explains there in the TV corridor and there are 3 more corridors, movie, animated movie and cartoon corridor. In the TV corridor they come across a tardis blue door with the word DOCTOR WHO in silver metal, what if them 5 children knew everything about that TV show but two more than the others, and they open the door and enter that universe and get envelopes explaining who they are in that universe is who they Really are, I Ashley Natalie Swanson am really Rose Tyler's cousin and Jackie Tyler's niece. And that the memories I have really did happen for everyone and I'm here to stay till the TV show finishes. And then I'm going to the spin-off TV show from DR WHO" I grin at him Torchwood"

At that jack looked slightly confused and then he grimes and said "we your defiantly welcome when that happens just don't go to TW1" he said seriously and I gave him a disburse look  
>"for what there going to do I don't think I'd go any were but TW3 Cardiff, and when this adventure finishes we will return to our age we were before we entered this universe, just like Narnia. Ageless but not immortal and you will meet him again but not for a good while jack" I smiled sadly at him but then grind at him,<br>"now will you help me bye some presents for me family and friends, I also want to add some red baubles to our White Christmas tree"

We bought everyone presents and jack had insisted to pay for everything. I got the doctor a tie that looked like the one I've seen, brown with dark blue swirls, I got Rose a book of all the stars and galaxies NASA has catalogued so far, for Rachel I got her a blue diary that had stars on the cover, and for Daniel, Louise and Bethany I got tickets to a concert to there favourite band. Jackie got a gift card to her favourite shopping centre of £100 and Mickey a Christmas card with £50 paper money as I didn't know what to get him.

Before we left for the station home I gave everyone there Christmas presents - for Tosh I had gotten a screen cleaner in a shape of a elf and a copy of my translator software, Owen I got him a in graved stethoscope that said 'to the best human DR in this universe, don't let life control you cause you control IT 3 YLS ANS' and I got I got Suzie a little metal statue of a dwarf that held a sign that said 'live life to the fullest' and strangely in my room I found a box set of season 1 and decided to give it to jack as it had happened, it also includes the Christmas special, I included a note saying for him to keep it safe and even tho his team CAN see it, for him to keep it safe and to not see the Christmas special until after anything major AKA movie night!'

We got onto the train after giving very one a hug and talked about the things we got every one except us 5, aunt Jackie decided to meet us at the London, Paddington station and we went home to continue the last of the simple life Me and Rachel have as the others were not sure they were coming.

**thanks R&R and the introduction i said in the summary has not been fully writen yet but i WILL tell you when it will be. thanks**

**XXX**

**sashaxh XD**


	2. Chapter 4 Christmas invasion part 1

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com/ **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Christmas invasion part 1

Christmas is going to be tomorrow me, aunt Jackie, Mickey and the others had everything ready.  
>Rose, the Doctor will be arriving today and that's when the adventure starts<br>Me and Jackie and Rachel were in the living room finishing off putting the new baubles I got in Cardiff (the others were at unit as they thought some one needed to be at unit) and making sure we had all the presents under the tree, when Jackie got to roses present she sighed  
>"don't worry aunt Jackie shell be hear I know it" I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile back.<br>We were hanging the rest of the cards up when we hear it.  
>The engines of the TARDIS.<br>"Rose!" we all say looking at each other.  
>this is going to be THE best Christmas ever!<p>

We ran down the stairs and exit the block of flats following the sound of the engines, we see Mickey and run towards him.  
>"Mickey!" I shouts<br>"Ashley, it's the tardis!" he answers back  
>"I know! I know, I heard it! She's alive, Mickey! I said so, didn't I? She's alive!" Jackie says in a hurry<br>"Shush! Shut up a minute!" Mickey told her trying to work out were the sounds coming from. We look around frantically also trying to work it out.  
>"Well, where is it then?" Jackie asks<br>Suddenly out of nowhere the tardis appears 20 feet above out heads spinning and crashing into buildings. Jackie screams and grabs onto mickie while I shout out "duck!" we all duck when the tardis just misses our heads and finally skids to a stop knocking over dustbins along the way. The 10th Doctor throws the doors open and peers out with his mouth wide open.  
>"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" he said to no on in particular, and stumbles out of the tardis past Rachel, Jackie, me and Mickey, still looking at the flats, we all stare at him and he finally notices us.<br>"Rachel! Jackie! Ashley! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on" he stumbles backwards a few steps.  
>"Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on…" he comes back to us and puts his hands on Jackie's and my shoulders, and he looked like he was thinking hard<br>"Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!" he exclaimed making us jump.  
>" I know!" looks from one to the other, panting and beaming "Merry Christmas!"<br>He then collapse, but before he hit the ground me and Rachel caught him and lowered him gently to the ground with his head in my lap. Rose steps out and sees him on the ground.  
>"What happened? Is he all right?" she asked worried for him, I look up to her from my position on the ground and say<br>"I think so, I don't know, but he just keeled over!"  
>" But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" asks Mickey confused.<br>"That's him. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor." says rose confidently to us.  
>"What d'you mean, "that's the Doctor"? Doctor who?" exclaimed aunt Jackie completely confused. 'ugh, I've heard that joke soooo many times its not even funny any more.' I think to myself.<p>

"come on" I say carefully getting up and taking him by his left arm "lets get him upstairs and put him in a bed, whoa!" I say sinking under his dead weight. "for a skinny guy he sure is heavy, come on people im not goanna do this alone!" with that Rachel took him by his right arm and Mickey by his legs. We got him upstairs with Jackie and rose holding the doors. Once on the spare bed I went and asked aunt Jackie for a pair of PJ's and a stethoscope. She came in 5 min later with stripy men's pyjamas, and me and rose got him changed, now I know he's sexy and handsome in this regeneration but he will only be a big brother I never had, to me so It was fine for me to get him changed. when he was ready me and rose got him under the covers and I tucked him up, us sitting on ether side of the bed and Rachel sitting on a chair at the end of the bed.  
>Jackie walked in holding a stethoscope in her hand and was going to give it to me when I pointed at Rose, and she gave it to her then sat down on the bed next to Rose.<br>"Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it." she said as Rose but the buds in her ears.  
>"Though, I still say we should take him to hospital." she said uncertainly<br>"aunt Jackie, he travels in time and space, I really don't think he's going to be human." I said to her and Rose adds by says.  
>"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." Jackie try's to open her mouth to say something but all 3 of us cut her of by saying together. "No! Shush!"<br>Aunt Jackie stops trying and Rose puts the metal end of the stethoscope to the left side of the doctors cheats and then to the right, me and Rachel sit in silence patiently waiting for the results.  
>"Both working." Rose says and we let out a breath we didn't know we were holding<br>"What d'you mean 'both'?" aunt Jackie says surprised  
>"Well, he's got two hearts." Rose answers in a off hand way<br>"Oh, don't be stupid." Jackie says contemptuously  
>"He has!" rose replies getting up and going to the door, leaving me and Rachel near the bed.<br>"Anything else he's got two of?" aunt Jackie asked her curiously.  
>"Leave him alone." rose told her turning back and left the room, Jackie loos at him and follows Rose out. When they left a piece of regeneration energy left the Doctors mouth and me and Rachel followed it with our eyes out of the window.<br>"well now the adventure is about to start." I told Rachel then knelt by the doctors head and whispered.  
>"I know you can hear me and I will explain later but us 5 aren't from this universe, but we are who we are in this universe. I don't know if it makes sense but I Am Roses cousin in this universe, and all of the memories I have DID happen, but in my universe this is just a TV show called doctor who, we found a door at the top of the 3rd floor in our boarding school that can only be open with a golden key, we took the key opened the door and found a map in the back of that door, also instructions, it said "there are 3 more corridors after this one but in all 4, a TV show one, and movie one, a animated movie one and lastly a cartoon one. Behind each door which can only be opened with the golden key is a different room, in that room are the instructions of the world it leads to, in the envelopes it will tell you who you are in that world, but remember you are not implanted into that world because you already are apart of that world if you become a relative to a main character that means you always were and the memories you gain DID happen. You will then step through the next door into a machine witch is a memories implantertransmit beam. GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN." we found a TARDIS blue door and we decided to open it we knew it was this universe because it had doctor who on the door in silver metallic lettering. I am Ashley Swanson, Jackie Tyler's niece and Rose Tyler's cousin, I live in the next door flat with my 3 best friends and my friends brother with a joining living room door, I work for UNIT - London. And we were brought into this world with all of the knowledge of what will happen and what has happened all the way up to your 11th regeneration, to become a companion to you, and I forgot to say that when this finishes I will return to my world and return to my age I was before I stepped into this world but still with the memories I had gained. The point to this is that I know what's going to happen but I need to make sure everything plays out like it should, even if its not stopping something from happening, but I will try to save lives but I don't want to play hero UNLESS its something drastic, because I don't know the consequences of what will happen if the action is stopped." I was so engrossed in telling the doctor our situation that I missed the door bell go and Rachel step out the room to help aunt Jackie set up the new Christmas tree. But I did stop my musing when Jackie came in with a cup of tea for me. Saying a silent thank you I sipped it carefully. I then decided to go into the living room. I lent down and whispered into his ear.  
>"you have no idea how much I want to give you this tea, but this MUST play out how it was in the show, cause I am scared to have all this knowledge of the future but if I do go with you and rose which I really hope I do cause then there's no point in coming into this universe then I wish you could be my big brother cause I've never had one and I need one."<p>

With that I got up ad went into the living room And sat down next to Rachel to watch the telly. Just then rose and Mickey burst into the flat. and Jackie is still on the phone… like always.  
>"So, save us a chipolata…" says aunt Jackie while on the phone to Bev<br>"Get off the phone!" rose demands to her mom  
>"It's only Bev! She says hello." Aunt Jackie tells her as Rose grabs the phone off her mum.<br>"Bev? Yeah- look, it'll have to wait." she tells Bev and then She hangs it up and looks at Mickey, aunt Jackie, Rachel and me as we stood next to her.  
>"Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out - where can we go?" rose asks frantic, we keep quite trying to look confused.<br>"My mate Stan, he'll put us up."  
>"That's only two streets away." Then she turns to aunt Jackie<br>"What about Mo? Where's she living now?"  
>"I dunno! Peak District!" replies Jackie frustrated<br>"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then." Rose tells her  
>"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" demands aunt Jackie<br>"Mum…" She stops as she notices the tree in the corner of the room. I turn to see an new tree, in the corner of the room  
>"Where'd you get that tree?" I ask aunt Jackie<br>Rachel and aunt Jackie turn to look at it. It is not white, but green.  
>"But that's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" me and rose ask simultaneously.<br>"Well, I thought it was you!" aunt Jackie says pointing at Rose  
>"How can it be me?" Rose says surprised<br>"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Aunt Jackie said like it answered everything  
>"No, that wasn't me." Rose told her<br>"Then who was it...?" Rachel says confused and slightly scared.  
>we all stare at the tree. Rose pulls her mother, and me behind her. And Mickey Rachel. The tree lights up.<br>"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." me, Rachel and rose say together. Sometime I wonder if were secretly triplets, or at least sisters.  
>The tree starts to spin, slowly at first and then very fast. Aunt Jackie starts to screams. "Jingle Bells" plays, sped up. It reduces the coffee table firewood within seconds.<br>"Go, go, go! Get out!" Mickey starts to shout  
>Me, Rose, Rachel, and aunt Jackie run from the room. Jackie runs to the front door but Rose runs to the Doctor's bedroom. Me and Rachel follow her.<br>"We've got to save the Doctor!" rose says trying to lift him up to put on a bathrobe with me and Rachel helping.  
>"What're you doing?" aunt Jackie demands<br>"We can't just leave him!" Rose tells her.  
>"Mickey!" aunt Jackie shouts to him<br>"Leave it! Get out! Get out!" it sounds like he was ignoring her "Mickey! Get out of there!" yep the idiots trying to play hero so I shout out  
>"Mickey! Stop trying to play hero and get in here and help!"<br>"Just leave him!" Jackie says frantically still in the corridor  
>"Get in here!" Mickey and Rachel demanded<br>Frustrated, Jackie slams the door shut. And it sounded like tree smashed through the pane of glass. Mickey and Jackie slide a wardrobe in front of the door with the help of Rachel while I stood next to Rose as she tried to wake up the Doctor.  
>"Doctor, wake up!" she tried but it didn't work so she told me<br>"jacket pocket, get the tube, the sonic screwdriver." I ran over as Mickey, Rachel and Jackie lean against the wardrobe and take the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's leather jacket. The wardrobe starts to shake as the tree tried to get through. And aunt Jackie shouts out. I give Rose the sonic screwdriver which she places in the Doctor's hand, but he remains lifeless. I screamed and cowered as the Christmas tree finally smashes through the wardrobe, and Mickey, Rachel and Jackie are thrown backwards. Jackie cowers against the wall. 'I know that its more scarier in life than on the telly!'  
>"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" me, Rachel and aunt Jackie said as out voice rises squeakily.<br>"Help me." rose says desperately, leaning right down close to the Doctor's ear.  
>she draws back slightly. The Doctor sits up very suddenly and points his sonic screwdriver at the tree. It explodes. he lowers the sonic screwdriver.<br>"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" he says slowly and gets out of bed and goes out onto the balcony, raping the dressing gown around him. All 5 of us follow him out onto the balcony. Underneath the balcony on the ground stood three robot Santa's.  
>"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asks the doctor<br>"Shush!" rose told him  
>We look at the Doctor, who raised his sonic screwdriver at the Santa's threatening and they back away. suddenly they teleport themselves away.<br>"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off." Mickey scoffed  
>"Pilot Fish." the doctor said looking around<br>"What?" rose asked him confused. And we all look at him.  
>"They were just Pilot Fish." he tells us<br>He coughs and throws himself backwards I catch him and lean against the wall, he was clearly in pain. They all hurriedly kneel down next to us as I rap my arm around his shoulder securely.  
>"What's wrong?" rose asks scared<p>

You woke me up too soon." he tells her panting and breathes heavily  
>"I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." he tells us and some tears start to build up as do Rachel's, cause we know exactly what will make him better but cant change anything in fear of changing too much. More of the vortex escapes through his mouth.<br>"You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's you lot - and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—" he's cut off as He lurches forward, groaning in pain I secure my arms around him again and he leans on me.  
>"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie exclaims in worry<br>"My head!" Said through gritted teeth. Aunt Jackie kneels before him, helping to holding him up.  
>"I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-" the doctor try's to say through Jackie's frantic worrying.<br>"What do you need?" Jackie demanded  
>"I need-" he try's and my tiers build up even more and the only thing stopping me going on a full crying lag is listing to my aunt Jackie's jabbering<br>"Say it, tell me, tell me-"  
>"I need-"<br>"Painkillers?"  
>"I need-"<br>"Do you need aspirin?"  
>"I-"<br>"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno- Pepto-Bismol?"  
>"I need-"<br>"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"  
>"I need-"<br>"Is it food? Something simple? Uh- a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" her voice started rising hysterically  
>"I need you to shut up." he finally got out<br>"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"  
>The Doctor lurches forward again out of my arms, and leant against the opposite wall opposite me, aunt Jackie made an 'oo' sounds of sympathy.<br>"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—" he said panting and then cut himself off and took an apple out of his dressing gown pocket  
>"Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" he asked confused<br>"Oh, that's Howard, sorry." Jackie said  
>"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" he said still confused<br>"He gets hungry." Jackie explained  
>"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" he said looking at the apple confusedly<br>"Sometimes." Jackie said  
>The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain again and sinks to the floor and I crawl over to him next to Roses side.<br>"Brain- collapsing-"He grimaces.  
>He grabs hold of mine and Rose's upper arms, holding them tightly. His speech is starting to be a huge effort for him.<br>"P- the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something- something—" deep breaths  
>"Something's coming." and just before he collapse he looks me in the eyes and says 3 simple words that meant a whole lot to me.<br>"Not Your Fault"  
>And he collapses into Rose's lap.<br>Me, Rose and Rachel kneels next to the Doctor on his bed, I tucked him in and mopping his forehead with a flannel. He was restless and sweaty which made my guilt rise even more never mind his words. Mickey passes the room holding a laptop. He looks at us and Rose looks back. He nods at us and then goes on his way into the living room. A little wile later after Rose checks his hearts again she also joins then in the living room and Rachel and I stay at the doctors side. I put my head on the bed and whispered.  
>"even tho the words you said, you meant them it doesn't help my guilt I am the only including Rachel who knows every detail from your past and future adventures but not all of them, cause there may be adventures in-between the ones on TV, those are the major ones, I can tell you your past regeneration ones right now and you'll see how many there was in-between each and I will of proved my point." I took in a deep breath and me and Rachel started to tell him the episodes in order.<br>"Rose" Rachel said "the first time you met rose you told her to run, then you met her at her flat the next day, her mom tried to flirt with you and then you then her were attacked by a manikins arm, she followed you out side and you explained to her vainly who you are, she searched the internet and then met Craig who had a whole collection of photos of you, she then went with Mickey to a restaurant not knowing it was not Mickey were you met then again and acted as waiter, they tried to get you to go away until not-Mickey looked up and spotted you, you popped the cork into his head he absorbed it and took it out of his mouth, you took his head off rose followed you went into the tardis the head melted you found the base of the netstne consciousness - by the way how could you of not seen the London eye I do not know - any way with roses help you defeated it, and asked rose if she wants to come with you at first she said no but then you came back and said it travels in time too and she ran into the tardis."  
>This continued like this until we got to the last one, and we walk into the living room to see what's happening on the news.<p>

"Here we go, Pilot Fish." he says staring at the laptop and Me, Rose and Rachel get up to look.  
>"Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."<br>"Do you mean like sharks?" asks Rachel worried  
>"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them... now we get that." I look at his lap top to see an animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously.<br>"Something is coming…" I say quietly as the TV goes slightly static.  
>"How close?" rose asks Mickey<br>"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy." he tells us  
>I look over at the TV set to see a distorted image on the television screen.<br>"So, it's close?" asks Rachel  
>"Funny sort of rocks." Aunt Jackie says looking at the TV screen<br>"That's not rocks…" me and Rachel say together looking at each other  
>As image becomes clearer Rose edges towards the TV, squinting at it and trying to get a better look at it.<br>"... coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." says the reporter on the telly and as we sit and watch the picture becomes clearer and reviles a face of an alien. And roars viciously making all of us jump backwards In fright.

A little wile later Mickey speaks up  
>"Rose." he says calling her over, Rose rushes over to him where he is sat in front of his laptop, and perches on the edge of his chair.<br>"Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."  
>He has the same image on his screen is from UNIT.<br>"did you use my password? Or the one the doctor gave you last time?" I asked wanting to know if it was mine how dose he know it.  
>"the one the doctor gave" he told me<br>"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" rose said trying to stay on the topic  
>"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." Mickey replied to her<br>An image of four of the Sycorax comes onto the screen. They begin to speak in an alien language.  
>"Have you seen them before?" he asks rose<br>"No." me, Rachel and rose say together, and at that point I was grateful that they knew that our work involved aliens.  
>"I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."<br>"So, why isn't it doing it now?"  
>"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's... he's broken." she said looking quite lost and upset<br>Mickey looks at her. Then I decide to speak up and I look at them all.  
>"hope fully they decide to use my translating software I told Harriet last week about it. I've just finished it should take… 5 hours to figure it out." I get up and leave the living room and sit next to him. He was breathing heavily and I almost started to cry again at the sight. Jackie sits beside me and the restless Doctor.<br>"Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need, tell me…" Jackie pleads with him gently that sets off the tears, down my face.

Jackie has fallen asleep beside the Doctor, her head on a pillow I had has put under her head. Me and Rose watch the pair of them as we leant against the doorframe. Mickey comes and stands next to us. She glances at him and then back at the Doctor.  
>"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us." said to us her voice shaking slightly, and my tears became heavier.<br>"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey asked innocently  
>Rose closes her eyes and sighs and puts her arms around Mickey, while Mickey puts his arm around me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it R&amp;R to tell me.<strong>

**and hooray for transcripts if not for then i would have been stuck XD**

**XXX**

**sashaxh**


	3. Chapter 5 Christmas invasion part 2

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com/ **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>Christmas invasion part 2

It was Christmas morning… yet… it didn't feel like it. I had the most restless night I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't get my mind to rest, so I went back to Jackie's living room and sat on the couch near the TV, didn't really help lastly I just sat next to the doctors bed, I got so tired I ended up sleeping on the floor. I woke up with a pillow under my head and a blanket on top of me. I got up said a quiet good morning to the doctor and went into the kitchen on the way there I saw the mirror and it looked like hell. My eyes were red and my hair was a haystack. I had my breakfast and got changed, when I was ready I went to see rose only to see that she, Mickey and Rachel were standing at the front door.  
>"Sandra?" rose asked worried<br>"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" she stated frantically then turns back to him  
>"There's this sort of... light, thing. Jason? Stop it!"<br>Rose and me take a few cautious steps forward, followed by Mickey and Rachel.  
>"Right now!" Sandra shouts after her husband<br>We all look over the balcony there on the ground below, there were dozens of people hypnotised by the same blue light.  
>The hypnotised people walked to any high-rise building and position themselves on the very edge of the roofs. You could see loved ones that are desperately trying to hold them back and trying to make them listen.<br>"Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!" Sandra pleaded with him  
>Me, Rose, Mickey and Rachel came to the edge of the roof too and looking around. We saw that when the hypnotised people reach the edge, they just stood and waited, as though they were waiting for a signal.<br>"What do we do?" Rachel asks us  
>"Nothing. There's no-one to save us. Not anymore." rose says sadly and the water works start off again from my eyes sighlently down my cheeks.<br>We got back to the flat and started to watch the telly only to find Harriet Jones sits at a desk, broadcasting a speech on national television.

"Ladies and gentlemen... if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled.  
>Did we ask about the royal family?" she asks some one of camera and then she waits for a reply before continuing<br>"Oh. They're on the roof. But - Ladies and gentlemen - this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there... we need you."  
>Jackie turns to look at Mickey and Rachel and then Rose and me. We don't not look back at her, but she looks as though she is fighting back tears as mine had not stopped since I got of the roof this morning<br>"I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor…" Harriet continues to plead on the telly and Rose turns away from it no longer having strength to look at her.  
>"If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him... the situation has never been more desperate."<p>

Me, Rose and Rachel walk to the Doctor's room, silent tears running down our cheeks.  
>"Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us." Harriet continues in the back ground<p>

Me and rose lent on against the doorframes and Rachel stood in the middle, watching the Doctor's lifeless from. Rose was now sobbing, taking great gulping breaths, the tears flooding down her cheeks. Aunt Jackie comes over and takes her arm. As Rose turns to her, me and Rachel comfort each other both for completely different reasons from rose.  
>"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum…" rose said to Jackie her voice choked with tears.<br>Me and Rachel sat down next to the bed still silently crying and still in each others arms quietly whispering "sorry, im sorry" over and over again.  
>Rose then sobs even harder. And aunt Jackie places a kiss on her forehead and hugs her tighter her and Rose cries onto her shoulder. She then pull her over to me and Rachel and pulls us up and also hugs us.<br>"It's all right... I'm sorry…" she told us gently, soothingly just like a mother would do, and that's what she was to us a mother.  
>At that moment all the windows smashed showering the floor with glass. Suddenly The ground shakes violently shocking us out of our crying lags.<p>

Mickey had walked outside the flats and was treading on the broken glass as it was everywhere and looks up at the sky. Everywhere else, people do the same. We had also joined Mickey and stared upwards. As we watch a huge spaceship floats into view over London, obscuring the sun. I looked around and there were People everywhere gaze up at it, open-mouthed. It was hovering right over central London. I saw Rose stares up at it for a few more seconds, then runs back into the flat me and Rachel also follow.  
>We follow Rose into the Doctor's bedroom.<br>"Mickey, we're gonna carry him." Rose states throwing the duvet off the Doctor  
>"Mum, Ashley, Rachel - get your stuff, and get some food. We're going." rose tells use and Rachel goes to get ready but I stop Rachel and whisper to her really quietly<br>"don't forget the tea!" she nods and goes off to the kitchen.  
>"Well, where to?" Mickey asks curiously<br>"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth." she tells us firmly and then turns to me  
>"the others they will be alright yer?"<br>"yer, there with unit right now, and I wont be surprised if they were the ones to tell them about the translator program there using." I explain to her and she nods  
>"ok, help me with him" I nod and start to help<br>"What're we gonna do in there?" aunt Jackie asks  
>"Hide." rose says<br>"Is that it?" Jackie says surprised  
>"Mum - look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and - I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move."<br>Jackie leaves the room to help Rachel pack up. Me and Rose heaves the Doctor up, taking his shoulders. Mickey takes his legs.  
>"Oh - lift him." rose tells Mickey and me<br>"as I said before I'll say it again, for someone this skinny he is heavy!" rose and Mickey cracked a small smile at that and I felt a little proud to make my cuz a little happy in this dreary time.  
>Me, Rose and Mickey carry the Doctor out of the front door and along to the stairs. Jackie and Rachel follow them, aunt Jackie is struggling with several shopping bags. She drops one and tries to pick it up again. Rachel only having a few picks it up for her and speeds of after them.<br>"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" rose says getting annoyed at how heavy the doctor is.  
>"It's food! You said we need f-" Jackie try's<br>"Just leave it!" rose demands  
>"but don't forget the tea Rachel! I need it!" rose gives me a withering look and I just shrug.<br>"im thirsty" she just rolls her eyes and me and we continue on towards the tardis.  
>Me, Rose and Mickey carry the Doctor towards the TARDIS and Jackie and Rachel following us, still carrying the shopping bags. Jackie drops one. We carry him through the doors and were starting to pant slightly with the effort with Rachel following us through the doors.<br>"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked rose  
>"Not anymore, no." says rose disappointedly<br>"Well, you did it before…"Mickey states  
>"that was a fun day" I tell them<br>"well more fun than the usual one" Rachel adds  
>"I know, but it's sort of been... wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden." rose tells us<br>We place the Doctor down on the floor.  
>"Try that again and I think the universe rips in half." rose states<br>"Ah, better not, then" Mickey says quickly  
>"wouldn't want that would we" I say<br>"Maybe not." rose replies  
>"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asks us<br>"That's as good as it gets." Rose says frustrated  
>"great" I say sarcastically<br>"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Aunt Jackie said holding a thermal flask  
>"Hmm, the solution to everything…" rose moans<br>"ha! Ya never know it might be" rose just looks at me and I go sit on the pilot seat.  
>"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food."<br>Jackie leaves the TARDIS. I silently ask if Rachel wants to stay here or go with aunt Jackie, and Rachel just shakes her head. Rose leans against the console and looks down at the Doctor.  
>"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end"<br>"Very British." me and Mickey joke  
>Rose does not answer and Mickey looks at the TARDIS computer screen.<br>"How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered."  
>"What do you do to it?" Mickey asks her<br>"I dunno, it sort of tunes itself." rose snapped at him still feeling annoyed  
>She pressed a few buttons on the screen<br>"sheesh! Calm down rose, and its not really wise to press buttons that you don't know anything about." I tell her a little worried and she gives me a look that says 'leave it'  
>I just put up my hands I surrender and stay sitting down. And listen to the bleeping sound together with them that the tardis computer is making<br>"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey concludes  
>"Fat lot of good that's gonna do."<br>"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" Rachel asks her  
>"Yes." rose reply's sulkily<br>"You should look at it from our point of view - stuck in here with your mum's cooking."  
>"Where is she?" rose asks looking around<br>Mickey shrugs, me and Rose jumps to our feet.  
>"I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there." she tells use heading towards the door<br>"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey replies  
>"Why don't you tell her yourself?" rose teases him<br>"I'm not that brave." he tell her the matter of fact  
>Rose paused with her hand on the door handle<br>"Oh, I don't know…"  
>She smiles at him and opens the door. Mickey smiles back.<br>As soon as she steps foot outside the door we hear her scream.  
>Mickey looks around.<br>"Rose?" he asks us worriedly  
>He makes to follow her and we follow behind him, dropping the thermal flask of tea on the grilling next to the Doctor's head. It starts to leak.<br>"Get off! Get off me!" I heard rose shout and Mickey runs out of the TARDIS doors and stars around at their surroundings with amazement. I saw Bethany, Daniel, and Louise standing slightly scared next to the priminister.  
>"The door! Close the door!" rose shouts and as I was still inside with Rachel I shut it before anything could happen.<br>Mickey dashes to the door to slams it shut and he is grabbed by a Sycorax. Rose and Mickey both shout out.  
>The Doctor is inside the TARDIS with us still lifeless on the floor. The tea drips from the flask and through the grilling. It drips onto the machinery below the console, causing it to steam. We sat down next to him.<br>"now we just wait, and I know she will be alright cause were not there to ruin anything I even think why did we come through the tardis blue door. Yes its my very favourite TV show and the only reason I watch TV. And the rest o the time I read and even then its doctor who fan fic. But we just get in the way here, they even said to NOT fall in love or it will be harder to leave from there. How am I to live 10 years in this universe without falling in love?" I rant one third to Rachel one third to the doctor and one third to myself.  
>"eh, well get through it alright, the main thing is to not fall for the doctor or jack harkness then ya will be ok." Rachel reassured me<br>"that's easy the doctor well he's like a big brother, and jack well that's the next door after this. So well see and t the moment just a big brother, its more Owen Harper im worried about." I tell her sincerely.  
>Inside the TARDIS, the smoke caused by the dripping tea rises from beneath the grilling and surrounds the Doctor's head, making its way into his airways. He takes a deep breath in his sleep, opens his mouth and more of the vortex escapes.<br>" yay now get to meet him properly" Rachel says in a voice that makes her sound like a 5 year old, I look at the weirdly  
>"that.. Is creepy" I told her.<br>Then we hear the doctor groan and we rush to help him up.  
>"there ya go, up ya get now lets go do some magic." Rachel tells him and I look at her<br>"again with the creepiness what's with you today?" she just keeps quiet with a strange smile on her face and then it comes to me and I make an 'oh' expression and she nods. The doctor is now looking at us with a slight smile then I turn to look at him, and he just sighs and puts his hands on my shoulder's and I had to look down.  
>"I heard what you said and if you need a big brother to guide you through this universe then I will be glad to do that, but right now as that big brother…" he puts a finger under my chin and lifts it up so that im looking up at him as he is 2 heads taller than me.<br>"… don't go taking all that blame on yourself, it wasn't your fault that you have this knowledge and you are scared to change something in case it will go wrong, I wont blame you for anything and as you said you only know some of the adventures and mainly the major ones. Now come on lets go kick some alien backsides… and im NEVER saying that again!" he smiled at me and put out his hand for me and I giggled and then said  
>"13 actually" he looked at me questionly so I continued "there's normally 13-16 episodes in a series and this is the first episode of series 2" me and Rachel grinned at each other and laughed.<br>The doctor strode over to the doors and opened them fully to make his entrance dramatic  
>"Did you miss me?" he asked everyone with a grin<br>Rose smiled in delight. And the Sycorax Leader roars in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor, who might I say impressively simply catches the end and pulls it away from him and discards it.  
>"You could have someone's eye out with that!" he said completely seriously<br>The Sycorax Leader roars again tried to attack the Doctor with his staff, but the Doctor again snatches it off him and snaps it over his knee. And chucks the broken pieces on the floor.  
>"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." he said not really trying to be funny, by this time as they all were watching him me and Rachel managed to get over to Rose and the others.<br>The Sycorax Leader stares at him incredulously as The Doctor points at him warningly, then goes over to Mickey and the others.  
>"Mickey! Hello!" he says and then to the others<br>"Bethany! Daniel! Louise! Blimmy! You really are working for UNIT" then turns to Harriet. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!"  
>to me, Rose and Rachel, beaming-<br>"Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses…"  
>He looks at all 3 of us and seriously, lowering his tone asks<br>"Now... first thing's first... be honest. How do I look?" he asks rose  
>"Um... Different." she replies<br>"Good different or bad different?" he now asks Rachel  
>"Err…Just... Different." she tells him not really shore on how to answer<br>He now looks at me and asks deadly serious  
>"Am I... ginger?" he asks me<br>I look to his hair and decide to say what rose would of said  
>"No, you're just sort of brown."<br>"Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He wined turning away put out  
>But then turns back and points at rose violently<br>"And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me- oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude.  
>Rude and not ginger." He ponders and I giggle slightly at this and he just grins at me.<br>"I'm sorry - who is this?" Harriet Jones finally asks  
>"I'm the Doctor." he replies to her<br>"He's the Doctor." me, rose and Rachel said together and then grinned  
>"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asks not quite believing it.<br>"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything." the doctor said walking towards her.  
>"But you can't be." she said denying it<br>"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens... wasn't the war... it was the thought of your mother being on her own." the doctor told her.  
>"Oh, my God." she exclaimed<br>"Did you win the election?" He asked bending down slightly  
>"Landslide majority." She told him smiling and rather pleased<br>"If I might interrupt!" the Sycoraxic leader said impatiently  
>we all span around, having seemed to have forgotten him.<br>"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" he said with a smile  
>"Who exactly are you?" he asked his patience wearing thin<br>"Well. That's the question." He answred with a fixed grin  
>"I demand to know who you are!" the Sycorax leader demanded his patience finally popping.<br>"I DON'T KNOW!" He said imitating the Sycorax's rough voice and then he relaxes  
>"See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested"<br>He starts to walks around, addressing everyone but  
>"Am I funny?" looks at me and I smile<br>"Am I sarcastic?"  
>then looks at Rose<br>"Sexy?"  
>winks cheekily at her making her smiles shyly and I giggled at that<br>"Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."  
>Then he notices the big red button.<br>"And how am I gonna react when I see this?" he asks the Sycorax leader pointing up at the button with an insane smile  
>"A great big threatening button." he runs up the stairs, laughing and I now think its more funny in real life that the telly.<br>"A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"  
>He bends down and pulls open a small door in order to see the controls underneath the button. He notices the red liquid inside.<br>"And what've we got here? Blood?"  
>he dips his finger in it and tastes it and I stick out my tough at the 'yuck!'<br>"Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron."  
>he waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown<br>"Ahh. But that means... blood control-" he starts positively delighted some times I don't understand this man  
>"Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!"<br>Me and my group see The Sycorax's grimace falter slightly.  
>"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this." and He whacks the button hard.<br>"No!" Harriet and rose cry out.  
>"You killed them!" Alex cried out<br>"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" The doctor asked the Sycorax leader  
>"We allow them to live." he replied to the doctor<br>"Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis - you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." the doctor explained to us  
>"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." the Sycorax leader said confidently<br>"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." he gestures at us the humans and started speaking passionately about us.  
>"These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on…" he stops to pause and think and I think to my self at the same time 'that's the lion king doctor, ugh'<br>"Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" he demanded them.  
>"Or what?" the leader challenged him"<br>"Or…" He grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding Rose and the others and runs down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and raises it into the air.  
>"I challenge you"<br>The Sycorax Leader and the other Sycorax burst out laughing again.  
>"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"<br>The Sycorax leader started to come down the steps and unsheathing his sword and states.  
>"You stand as this world's champion."<br>"Thank-you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." he said while shrugging off his dressing gown and then he tosses it to Rose, who catches it.  
>"So - you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"<br>The Sycorax Leader hisses. They both kneel by their swords. I wince and think 'ya dulling the blade!'  
>"For the planet?" the leader asks<br>"For the planet." doctor agrees  
>They stand up and face each other, holding their swords at the ready. They then run at each other and begin to fighting. May I tell you that he was pretty good and I must ask him were he learnt it from I know I was doing fencing at the boarding school as I am a year older than Louise. After a few seconds, the Doctor is thrown aside, and the Sycorax Leader laughs. The Doctor, however, straightens himself up and they begin to fight again. The Sycorax Leader swings his sword at the Doctor.<br>Even tho I knew what happens I still couldn't help shout out "Look out!" together with rose.  
>"Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." the doctor says sarcastically<br>They begin to fight again, me, Rose and the others watching them, terrified. The Doctor leads the fight up the stairs.  
>"Bit of fresh air?" he asks rhetorically<br>He hits a button and a door opens, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship.  
>They continue their fight. Me, Rose, Mickey, Harriet Jones, Alex, the others and a few of the Sycorax follow them. The swash-buckling continues. The Sycorax Leader manages to catch the Doctor slightly on his nose, and he groans. Rose begins to run forward, but the Doctor raises a hand to stop her as I grab her backwards.<br>"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."  
>He wipes his nose, and again he and the Sycorax Leader run towards each other, clashing swords. They both grimace with the effort, and the Doctor is knocked backwards to the ground. I in fright cover my face with my hands. The Sycorax Leader taking advantage slashes at the Doctor's wrist, succeeding in chopping his hand off, up to the elbow. It falls off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. The Doctor watches it drop, and looks back at the Sycorax Leader, looking rather stunned and annoyed.<br>"You cut my hand off." the doctor stated shocked and I managed to take my hands away from my face  
>"YAH! Sycorax!" the Sycorax cries triumphantly<br>"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky." the doctor said getting to his feet  
>" 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this."<p>

He holds up his stump of an arm, and before the eyes of the everyone, it grows right back.  
>"Witchcraft." the leader accuses him<br>"Time Lord." the doctor told him  
>Then Rose quickly takes out one of the Sycorax's swords out of its sheath. And tosses it towards him<br>"Doctor!" me and rose shout  
>The Doctor turns and she tosses it to him. He catches it by the handle and spins it around.<br>"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he asks her knowing that I was always fine with it  
>"No arguments from me!" she replied to him smiling.<br>"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…" he asked turning back to the Sycorax Leader  
>"It's a fightin' hand!" he said in his best Texan accent<br>The Doctor runs at the Sycorax Leader, and the fight commences once more. They clash swords for a few more moments, then the Doctor jabs him hard in stomach with the handle of the sword. The I wince together with everyone else, and the Sycorax Leader groans. The Doctor does the same twice more, causing the Sycorax Leader to fall to the ground. The Doctor points his sword at his throat.  
>"I win." the doctor told him<br>"Then kill me." the leader said while having difficulty speaking  
>"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" the doctor demanded<br>"Yes." the leader replied  
>The most angry and serious as we have yet seen him, jabbed the sword closer)<br>"Swear on the blood of your species."  
>"I swear." the leader swore in a laboured voice<br>"There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" the doctor said lightly  
>He jabs the sword into the ground. And I wince 'ya blunting the blade man!' I thought but never said any thing but Rachel did pat me on the back when she saw my wince.<br>"Bravo!" Harriet Jones said clapping  
>"That says it all. Bravo!" she told him, me and her rushing forward with his dressing gown.<br>"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" he said as Rose puts the dressing gown back on the Doctor.  
>"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man." and I just had to add my thoughts<br>"hitchhikers guide to the universe only saw the first episode… aw well" I smiled and he grinned at me.  
>"Hold on, what have I got in here?" the doctor said as he put his hands in his pockets of the gown and he takes a Satsuma out of his pocket. Me and Rose giggles.<br>"A Satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" he told us  
>We begin to walk back to the door. The Doctor throws the Satsuma in the air and catches it again.<br>"You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?"  
>"I love Satsuma's me, then it's the banana" I told him smiling but it faded when this happened…<br>Behind us, I hear the Sycorax Leader gets to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring, ready to charge. Without even turning around, the Doctor lobs the Satsuma at a switch on the side of the ship, causing the ground beneath the Sycorax Leader to open. He tumbles to Earth, screaming. The Doctor's smile has faded from his face.  
>"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." the doctor said gravely<br>We entered the main part of the ship and The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS with Rose, me and the others. The Doctor addresses the remaining Sycorax.  
>"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches - its people - its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is - defended."<br>The TARDIS, the Doctor, Rose, me, Harriet Jones, Mickey and Alex and the others are all teleported away.  
>We all materialise. And I recognise I as the street round the corner from hone. I smile an then it fades remembering what happens.<br>"Where are we?" rose asks Mickey  
>"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" he says exited<br>He laughs and jumps up and down in glee. The Doctor holds his hand out as the spaceships engines start up.  
>"Wait a minute... wait a minute…" he tells them<br>The ship takes flight, back to the skies. The Doctor grins.  
>"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey shouts gleefully<br>"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose shouts while jumping onto Mickey's back  
>"It is defended!" Mickey declared<br>They laugh happily, and Rose jumps off his back and hugs him. She then runs up to a very surprised Alex, and throws her arms around him as well. Then goes and hugs me and Rachel The Doctor and Harriet Jones face each other. She raises her arms, grinning.  
>"My Doctor." Harriet declares<br>"Prime Minister." the doctor says happily and then they hug.  
>"Absolutely the same man." Harriet says happily<br>The Doctor smiles. Then they both turn to look up at they sky.  
>"Are there many more out there?" she asks worriedly<br>"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed... more and more." he tells her, then looks at her,  
>"You'd better get used to it."<br>"Ashley! Rose!" Jackie shouts attracting mine and roses attention to her  
>"Mum!" rose shouts as I shout<br>"aunt Jackie!"  
>"Oh! Talking of trouble...!" the doctor says with a sigh<br>Me and Rose runs up to her mum who has just come down the street and hugs her.  
>"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"<br>The Doctor smiles. But it fades a little when he sees that im not smiling. He realises that something Worse is about to happen. Alex's communication device bleeps. Mickey and the others join me, Rose and Jackie.  
>"You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!" rose told her mum<br>"That was all I needed - cup o' tea." the doctor declared  
>"I said so!" me and aunt Jackie said together and I cracked a smile<br>"Look at him!" rose said smiling happily at us  
>"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?"<br>she then notices Harriet Jones  
>"Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"<br>"Come here, you." the doctor told her  
>He holds out his arms to Jackie, who throws her arms around him. Me, Rose and Mickey and the others join in the group hug.<br>"Aww...! Are you better?" aunt Jackie asks concerned  
>"I am, yeah!" he tells her<br>We all chat happily until Jackie turns to me and rose  
>"You left me!" she stated unhappily<br>"I'm sorry!" rose said  
>"sorry aunt Jackie" I also tell her<br>"I had all the food!" aunt Jackie tells us  
>I notice The Doctor turn and gives Harriet Jones a brief smile, which she feebly tries to return. He then sees im not smiling and looking at Harriet, he looks away slightly worried. I then turn to him and said,<br>"you remember how you said that you'll never hate me if I keep the time line how they were in the TV show even if it kill?" I ask him trying not to cry but he can still hear my voice cracking he nodded gravely "I just hope you stick to your promise." and I turn away

And I waited. The Doctor, Rose, me, Jackie and Mickey and the others jump as a beam of green light shoots loudly up from the ground nearby. The same green light beams up from another four points, and just as the five points meet in the middle tears start to pore down my cheeks. The energy shoots up into space and hits the spaceship, destroying it.  
>"What is that? What's happening?" rose gasps, asking the doctor<br>Jackie puts her hand over her mouth. And I couldn't stop crying. The Doctor looks unsmilingly from the sky to Harriet Jones. He walks toward her slowly.  
>"That was murder." the doctor states angrily<br>"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." Harriet defended wirily  
>"But they were leaving." Told her still angry<br>"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today - Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves." Harriet defended herself.  
>Britain's Golden Age. The doctor said disdainfully<br>It comes with a price." she told him tiredly  
>"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race." he told her harshly<br>"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." she told him seriously  
>"Then I should've stopped you." he told her<br>"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" Harriet asked him  
>Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. And I have a girl I consider my little sister, completely guilty accusing herself that it was her fault that she didn't tell me and change the timeline just to save them. I could bring down your Government with a single word." the doctor said stepping towards her angrily<br>"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that." she said with a sigh  
>No, you're right. Not a single word." he looks down at her silently for a few seconds, by now I had calmed down from the grateful words of my big brother<br>"Just six."  
>"I don't think so." she stated in disbelieve<br>"Six words." he repeated again  
>"Stop it!" Harriet told him<br>"Six." he told her again  
>They stare at each other for a few more seconds, a battle of wills. Then the Doctor walks around her and approaches Alex. He takes off his earpiece and speaks to him quietly, so Harriet Jones cannot hear.<br>But I mime be hind her back when she is looking at him  
>'Don't you think she looks tired?'<br>He walks off again, leaving Alex looking rather confused, and Harriet Jones plain alarmed. He joins me, Rose, Jackie and Mickey and the others again, and the four of them walk off down the street. with the doctors arm around my shoulders and mine on his waist hugging me to him, him rubbing circles to calm me down on my shoulder. Harriet Jones rushes up to Alex.  
>"What did he say?" She asks urgently<br>"Oh, uh- nothing, really—" Alex says perplexed  
>"What did he say?" she asks again<br>"I- nothing! I don't know!" he said tiring to calm her down.  
>"Doctor! Doctor, what did you- what was- what did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?" She yelled after the Doctor's retreating back but The Doctor completely ignores her, as do the others. She calms down slightly.<br>"I'm sorry." I barely hear it but its there and I hug him again now calm from that episode, and realised that it decently is unhealthy to cry so much and I will need a doctor if id do. I smiled up at him and he gave one back. He then went to the tardis to get changed and I told him to try a suite and trench coat and he lighted at me. Men we got back we started on Christmas dinner. Dan got the table from our flat into aunt Jackie's with the help of Mickey and us girls set the table

Me, Mickey, Rachel Rose and Jackie and the are preparing the Christmas Dinner on the double tables the second one taken from my flat next door. As I start to sing Mickey starts to carve the turkey.

When I woke up today and the world seemed a restless place, it could have been that way for me...  
>Then I wandered around...<br>And I thought of your face...  
>That Christmas looking back at me...<br>I wish today was just like every other day.  
>Cos today has been the best day...<br>Everything I ever dreamed. Then I started to walk...  
>Pretty soon I will run...<br>Then I'll be running back to you.  
>'Cos I followed my star, and that's what you are...<br>I've had a merry time with you.  
>I wish today was just like every other day.<br>'Cos today has been the best day, everything I ever dreamed...

I stop singing when The Doctor enters Jackie's flat, shutting the door behind him. Me and Rose looks up. The Doctor stands before us, and we smile. He smiles back.  
>Rose screams as the Christmas cracker she pulled with the Doctor bangs. The Doctor wins but he gives it to Rose anyway.<br>Oh, that's yours…" the doctor tells her  
>Rose takes a pink paper party hat out of the cracker.<br>It's pink! Ashley, it should be yours!" rose tells me as I have a red one on  
>Pink! Lovely!" the doctor tells her<br>She puts the hat on, and the Doctor watches her, smiling. Then Rose points to the television.  
>"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" rose exclaims<br>We all turn to look at the television, the Doctor taking a pair of glasses from his pocket.  
>on television -<br>"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" a reporter asks  
>"No. Now, can we talk about other things?" Harriet pleads with them.<br>The Doctor stands up and putting a pair of thick rimmed, geeky glasses on, looking sternly at the television.  
>On television -<br>"Is it true you're unfit for office?" the reporter asks  
>"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence... is completely unjustified." Harriet tells them<p>

The phone rings and Jackie goes into the kitchen to answer it.

On television -  
>"Are you going to resign?" a reporter asks<br>"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine." she said clearly confused and frustrated.  
>"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." she tells us<br>The Doctor takes his glasses off and turns back to the others.  
>"Why?" rose asks<br>"I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" Jackie tells us  
>They all get up.<br>"if its snowing it better be real snow or im going to throw up, it doesn't snow in England and when it dose the whole country is on stand-by!" I complained while doing down the stairs  
>"quite complaining Ashley!" aunt Jackie tells me<br>"yes aunt Jackie, what ever you say aunt Jackie." I mumble but the doctor heard and gave me a grin and I smiled.

There are lots of others outside too, as it appears to be snowing. They laugh in delight. It looks as though there are meteors in the sky. Me, The Doctor, Rose and Rachel stand beside each other, Jackie and Mickey and the others a short way behind them.  
>"Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" rose asks in awe.<br>"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash." the doctor tells us and I grimaced  
>"Okay, not so beautiful."<br>"nope, sickening"  
>"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now - everyone saw it. Everything's new."<br>"And what about you? What are you gonna do next?" I ask him avoiding his eyes  
>"Well... back to the TARDIS... same old life."<br>"On- on your own?" rose asks tentatively and me and Rachel look at him  
>"Why, don't you wanna come?" the doctor asks looking at up three<br>"Well, yeah." all 3 of us reply  
>"Do you, though?" he now asks rose<br>"Yeah!" rose tells him seriously  
>"I just thought... 'cos I changed…" the doctor told her<br>"Yeah, I... I thought, 'cos you changed... you might not want me anymore." rose told him  
>"Oh, I'd love you to come! And you two" he states happily and sincerely<br>"really" me and Rachel perk up  
>"defiantly" the doctor grins at me<br>"Okay!" rose declares  
>We laugh, beaming at each other.<br>"You're never gonna stay, are you?" Mickey asks rose while staring at the ground  
>Me, The Doctor , Rachel and Rose both look at him. Mickey raises his eyes.<br>"There's just so much out there. So much to see... I've got to." rose tells him  
>Mickey smiles, understanding but still not happy. I give him a hug and he smiles at me<br>"Yeah." he agrees  
>"Well, I reckon you're mad. The lot of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." Jackie tells us<br>Trouble's just the bits in-between the doctor tells her while rushing up to her  
>He puts an arm around aunt Jackie and looks up at the sky<br>"It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me."  
>Rose smiles.<p>

"All those planets... creatures and horizons... I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes…"  
>he stands beside me and Rose while Rachel stood next to me<br>"And it is gonna be... Fantastic."  
>Me and Rose smile at the use of his old catchphrase and he grins back. He holds his hand out to me and her and I hold mine out to Rachel, I take his as she takes mine.<br>"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." she pointing at it, smiling  
>The Doctor grins and wiggles his fingers persistently. She takes his hand and they look up at they sky for a few moments. Rose steps closer to him and brushes the snow off his arm.<br>"So, where're we gonna go first?" rose asks and me and Rachel lean in to know  
>"Um... that way." the doctor points deliberately at a point in the night sky but changes his mind.<br>"No, hold on... that way." He points a smidgen to the right of his first point. Rose points in the same direction. And me and Rachel look in that direction.  
>"That way?" rose asks<br>"Hmm?" the doctor asked conformingly while looking at us and we nod.  
>"Yeah. That way." we say together softly<br>We smile at each other for a few seconds and then gaze up at the night-sky, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please and dont flame i was going to do all 5 OC but i can barley can do 2 and even then rachels a 4th weel :(<strong>

**XXX**

**sashaxh**


	4. Chapter 6 new earth part 1

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com/ **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 new earth part 1<p>

Me, Rose, Rachel, Jackie and Mickey and the others are outside the TARDIS with me, Rose and Rachel packed and ready to go.  
>"Have you got everything?" Jackie asks us slightly worried<br>"We've got everything, don't worry." rose reassure her  
>"and if not we can always pop back and get what we need" Rachel told her<br>I turned to the others, and asked Bethany  
>"you did tell UNIT were me and Raich are didn't you, just so they know and tell jack it would help also…" I trailed off when I notes' the were smiling amused<br>"we did everything that you told us, Ashley so quit worrying and go do what you've always dreamed of." Bethany tells me with a smile  
>"don't worry I will, phone jack when I get back, now be careful you know what episode this is" Dan tells me seriously but quietly enough that rose and aunt Jackie don't hear him.<br>I just nod and turn to my aunt.  
>"Be careful." she pleads<br>We all take turns to hug.  
>"You got to call Mo about that-" rose tells her mom<br>"Oh, never mind Mo…" Louise tells her "now scat before we make you stay" she teases  
>"Okay, I'm going now. I love you!" rose tells her "love you aunt Jackie"<br>Me and rose kiss her on the cheek.  
>"I love you. Both of you" she told us sincerely<br>"Love you, love you…" she tells aunt Jackie then Mickey and kisses him goodbye.  
>"Love you." he says and me, rose and Rachel give him a hug<br>"Bye." me Rachel and rose tell them and then we all go to the TARDIS. I had a bounce in my step and a massive smile on my face.  
>I went in first then Rachel and lastly rose. When Rose closes the door behind her shrugs the rucksack off from her shoulders and puts it next to ours. The Doctor notices us and we beam at each other. When ready The Doctor pulls a lever with I notes, extra vigour.<br>The Doctor and Rose are both operating the controls. And me and Rachel are holding on to the console but the doctor is telling us what to press.  
>"So, where are we going?"<br>"I thought we were going to the one on the right?" Rachel asks him  
>"Nah I've changed my mind" he told us and turns towards rose "Further than we've ever gone before." he told her and then grins at us<br>we grin back.  
>We step out of the TARDIS onto a windy stretch of grass. When I looks around us my mouth drops open in awe, And so dose the girls.<br>"It's the year five billion and twenty three... we're in the galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth." the doctor starts to explain to us as we look upon the futuristic city there are flying vehicles zooming to and fro.  
>"That's just... that's-" rose try's to get out<br>She bursts out laughing, in wonder. Making us two also laugh  
>"Not bad. Not bad at all!" the doctor rate's the city nodding<br>"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!"  
>Us three jump up and down excitedly.<br>"Different sky...! What's that smell?" I shout out  
>The Doctor bends down and pulls some grass up. He shows it to us grinning.<br>"Apple grass." he explains  
>"Apple grass...!" I say in wonder<br>"Yeah, yeah!" the doctor confirms  
>"That's beautiful!" rose tells him and gazes up at the Doctor with a wide smile.<br>"Oh, I love this. Can I just say…" She links her arm through his.  
>"... travelling with you... I love it." she told him smiling happy and me and Rachel nod in agreement.<br>"Me too." the doctor replies to us three, we laugh and the Doctor grins.  
>"Come on!" suddenly says and He grabs mine and roses hands, and I grab Rachel and we dash off.<br>The doctor puts his trench coat on the ground and I put down mine. They sit down, but as I sit down I discreetly look behind me to see one of the metal spiders that was seen in 'The End of the World' as it scurries closer to where me, Rachel, the Doctor and Rose lie sprawled on the grass. I lie down next to the doctor egger to listen to him explain.  
>"So, the year five billion - the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." the doctor continues<br>"That was our first date." rose told us smiling  
>"We had chips!" he added leaning back to look at her<br>We giggle.  
>"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up - oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic - big revival movement... but find this place!" He sits up for a better look at the view.<br>"Same size as the Earth... same air... same orbit... lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!" he concludes  
>"What's the city called?" rose asks him<br>"New New York." he told her with a smile  
>"Oh, come on." rose said sceptically<br>"It is! It's the City of New York!" he told us trying to get us to believe him and He pauses, thinking.  
>"Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." he adds and I start to laugh ' how nice it is to laugh rather than cry at least I wont have be crying today'<br>We all smiles down at him, reminiscing. And He notices.  
>"What?" he asks us<br>"You're so different." rose explained to him  
>"New New Doctor." he tells us and we giggle and the Doctor chuckles. I can feel The metal spider watching us. And I hear The spider scurries across the grass.<br>"Can we go and visit New New York - so good they named it twice?" rose asks getting up  
>"Well - I thought we might go there first." the doctor answers also getting up we followed getting up as He nods towards a large building in the distance, on the coast.<br>"Why? What is it?" rose asks curiously as I put my coat on, the doctor also dose but he has trouble getting his coat on because of the wind, so Rose helps him.  
>"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side - that's the universal symbol for hospitals." he explained<br>"Hmm!" we all hum in curiosity  
>"I got this." he say as he pulls out his psychic paper.<br>"A message on the psychic paper." and The words 'Ward 26 - Please Come' scrawl across the paper.  
>"Someone wants to see me." and he tucks it back in his pocket.<br>"Hmm! And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on then! Let's go and buy some grapes." She links her arm through his. And I notice The spider is following us but don't show any sign that I can see it. Me, Rose, Rachel and the Doctor walk through the hospital doors and into the reception.  
>And the doctor is expressing his hatred for hospitals<br>"Bit rich coming from you." I scoff at him  
>"I can't help it! I don't like hospitals - they give me the creeps!" he try's to defend himself I just laugh at him. I look up when I hear the PA announce<br>"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."  
>"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." rose states and I had to agree with her.<br>"No shop. I like the little shop!" the doctor says sadly and surprisingly Rachel nods in agreement  
>"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." rose says surprised<br>"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." the doctor explains sadly. A cat nurse walks by and nods politely to Rose, who stares at her. And I nudge her gently to make her stop.  
>"They're cats." she points at the obvious<br>"Now, don't stare... think what you look like to them, all…" He looks her up and down.  
>"Pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop!" he continues like he never said anything and he points over Rose's shoulder.<br>"Right there!" Whilst me, Rose is looking, he and Rachel walk over to the lift and steps inside. This was what we planed she goes with the doctor I keep an eye on rose.  
>"Ward 26, thanks!" we hear the doctor call out<br>"Hold on! Hold on!" we rush to the lift, but it was too late the doors had closed.  
>"Oh, too late - I'm going up." he calls down<br>"It's all right, there's another lift." we rush to the other lift and presses the button.  
>"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant." we hear him faintly calling but miss the last bit.<br>"Watch out for what?" the rose calls up to him  
>"The disinfectant!" Rachel now trys<br>"The what?" I shout to her  
>"di- oh, you'll find out." he says giving up<br>Me and Rose steps into the lift.  
>"Um... Ward 26. Thanks…" she says awquadly<br>The doors close and I feel were going down.  
>"Commence stage one - disinfection." I hear the speakers tell us<br>Me and Rose are also soaked in the disinfectant. She screams and I smirk staying calm and put my hand through my hair, thankful that I wont need a shower now.  
>But Rose smacks the walls frantically trying to turn the shower off with her eyes screwed shut im still silently laughing<br>white powder is puffed onto Rose and me. She squeezes her eyes shut, looking shocked and a bit disgusted. I don't really care, turn towards her and grin  
>After the initial shock, Rose tries to tidy her hair in the gusts of wind from the blow-dryer. And I smile at her and try to make my hair presentable<br>Me and Rose steps out at what seems to be some sort of cellar. She is still pulling at her hair, which is looking quite neat. I turn to the corridor and see a white man with some sort of design and I started to get worried 'I hope nothing major is changed because in here with her…'  
>"The Human children are clean." he says to us<br>"Um... I'm looking for Ward 26...?" she says confused  
>"This way, Rose Tyler." he says scaring us by knowing my cousins name, He scurries off. And me and Rose follows him apprehensively. She picks up a metal rod just in case and keeps me protectively her. We emerge from the corridor into a room where an old tape is playing. We curiously looks at the flickering image being projected onto the screen. It is a glamorous party scene, everyone present laughing and holding champagne. A woman I recognise is there, talking to everyone .<br>"I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like! Ever! I'm bored with this drink." says the woman but I cant put my finger on it I stand a little closer to the screen with rose behind me  
>The woman hands her drink away to someone.<br>"Anyway- oh, hello darling! Now, don't! Stop it!" She pushes a man playfully in the chest.  
>"Wait a minute... that's…" rose says recognising the voice and I at that moment also remember. We spin around, and there she is Cassandra O'Brian Dot Delta Seventeen and The man cowering beside her.<br>"Peek-a-boo!" she calls out  
>"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." Rose demands holding up the metal rod threatenly<br>"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Cassandra asks sarcastically  
>"Yeah, but... what about Gollum?" She asks gesturing to Chip.<br>"Oh... that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra explains  
>"I worship the mistress!" he told us passionately<br>"Moisturize me, moisturize me…" she begs him and Chip picks up a canister and squirts Cassandra with it.  
>"He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modelled him on my favourite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."<br>"I really hope that means food." I tell rose and she asks Cassandra  
>"How comes you're still alive?" curiously<br>"After you murdered me." Cassandra accused Rose  
>"That was your own fault." rose stated<br>"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Chip told us and Cassandra looks flattered.  
>"What about the skin? I saw it, you-" She laughs in disbelief.<br>"You got ripped apart."  
>"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back."<br>"Right! So you're talking out of your—" I told her laughing and rose joined in  
>"Ask not." Cassandra told me sharply<br>"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted mi'lady into the hospital." chip admitted to us  
>"So they don't know you're here?" I asked them in shock<br>"Chip steals medicine. Helps mi'lady. Soothes her. Strokes her…" he says in a loving way and as He raises a hand to stroke Cassandra rose tells him sharply  
>"You can stop right there, Chip."<br>"But I'm so alone, hidden down here... the last Human in existence…" she told us sadly and we scoffed  
>"Don't start that again - they've called this planet New Earth!" rose shouted annoyed<br>"A vegetable patch." Cassandra accused  
>"And there's millions of Humans out there... millions of them." I told her<br>"Mutant stock!" she shouted at me  
>"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?" rose explained to her<br>"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became... such hard work." Cassandra complained  
>"Well, you've got a knack for survival - I'll give you that." rose mused out loud<br>"But I've not been idle, Rose... tucked away, underneath this hospital - I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something." Cassandra said secretively  
>"What d'you mean?" rose asked curiously<br>"Oh... these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close." she asked us  
>You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you!" rose said laughing<br>we take a few steps backwards and rose is caught by a machine that binds her with light so she cannot move. I also am caught in a machine like that but under the other arch.  
>"Chip! Activate the psychograft!" Cassandra demands and he bounds over to the controls.<br>"I can't move! Cassandra, let me go!" rose shouts scared and we look at each other worried, Chip pulls a lever and bars of light come down from the ceiling and surround Rose like a cage.  
>"What're you doing? Let us go!" I demand Cassandra still scared<br>"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!" Cassandra shouts in victory. After a few seconds, a cloud of light jumps from Cassandra, across the room and into Rose. Chip releases the lever and Rose's body falls to the ground. But im still bound in the machine holding me back from saving rose.  
>"Mistress?" Chip asks peering at her<br>"Moisturize me…" Cassandra/rose said while beginning to stir and Chip hurries to retrieve the canister.  
>How bizarre... arms... fingers... hair! Let me see! Let me see!" she exclaims and She springs to her feet and dashes to a mirror. Her eyes widen in horror.<br>Oh my God. I'm a chav! She exclaims horrified  
>"ha!" I exclaimed and she turns to me like she only remembered I was there "Rose is not a chav! She is not, was not, will not EVER be a chav!" I shout annoyed that she called my cousin a chav<br>She just frowns in thought at me and asks herself  
>"Hmm… now what to do with you? Oh I know!" I get slightly worried when I see her eyes light up evilly<br>"chip bring out the control probe and ring." she smiles mischievously at me as chip goes to a little cupboard and brings back some thing that looks like a metal button and a green ring, she comes up to me and slips her hand to the back of my neck and puts the metal button on the bottom of my neck, I gasp in pain as the metal claws dig into my skin and I stiffen like I have NO control over my body yet only my mind. She put the small green ring onto her right middle finger and tells chip.  
>"release her" and he pull another leaver and my arms fall down yet I cant feel them its like in a robot suitvehicle yet im not driving. She stand a little way away and says  
>"stand hear" and points at the floor next to her, then the most strangest and uncomfortable thing happened my body started to move naturally - not robot like - to were she pointed.<br>Cassandra turned to stand in front of the mirror looking at Rose's body again absolutely horrified. But now I couldn't say any thing but that didn't mean I wont think!

"Look at me! From class to brass! Although…" She exclaims frantically  
>'Ha! You never were class!" I was facing the mirror as well and even tho I couldn't move my body I noticed you could still see the emotions in my eyes I tried different one, anger, my eyes squinted a little, sadness, my eye relaxed, fright, my eyes widened. Yes! That the best way to tell the doctor that your in trouble - the emotions in your eyes!<br>She pulls the zipper of Rose's jacket down slightly and runs her hands over her body. 'ugh! Stop it!'  
>"Oh... curves... oh, baby…" She bounces up and down, Chip following suit. ' I really wish I could close my eye right now and I did 'whoa I still control my eye! Yay!"<br>"It's like living inside a bouncy castle!" I heard her exclaimed delighted  
>"Mistress is beautiful!" chip declared I opened my eyes 'yes, because rose is'<br>"Absolutement! Oh, but look…" she looks at her old frame, which is empty. And my body also unwillingly turns to look. 'help me! Please!"  
>"Oh...! The brain lead expired... my old mistress is gone." Chip said in sad surprise<br>"But safe and sound in here." Cassandra taps roses head.  
>"What of the Rose child's mind?" chip asked interested<br>"Oh... tucked away... I can just about access the surface memory, there…" She pauses to think.  
>"Gosh... there with the Doctor and a friend... a man... he's the Doctor... the same Doctor with a new face! That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon.<br>She turns on her heel to look at me and says  
>"and you're her cousin" she states smiling and then turns to look in the mirror again.<br>"I could do with a little work. Although…" she says looking at roses body 'Don't you DARE!' I shouted in my head. She runs her hand over Rose's bum.  
>"Nice rear bumper. Hmm!" She smiles. Rose's mobile rings. I mentally smile ' Doctor!'<br>"Oh... it seems to be ringing... is it meant to ring?" I mentally roll my eyes so she doesn't know I have control over them. 'duh' She pulls Rose's phone out of her back pocket and stares at it.  
>"A primitive communications device." chip explained to her and Cassandra presses a button and the Doctor's voice is on the other end.<br>"Rose, where are you and Ashley?" he asks what he thinks is rose  
>"How does she speak? She asks whispering while placing the phone to her ear<br>Old Earth Cockney. Chip whispered back  
>CASSANDRAROSE  
>"Uhm... wotcha... She's… with me…" she answers<br>"Where've you and ash been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" he asks curiously  
>"were on our way, governor." Cassandra tells him over the phone in a forced voice.<br>"we shall proceed up the Apples and Pears."  
>"You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe! Remember him?" he asks her<br>"Course I do... that big old... boat... Race…" she laughs, through gritted teeth and I laugh at her.  
>"I'd better go. See you in a minute. And tell Ashley Rachel's worried." and he hangs up the phone.<br>"This Doctor man is dangerous." chip says turning to her and Cassandra/Rose flicks her hair back and then fixes herself up in the mirror.  
>"Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying...? Never trust a Nun. Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" she says and Chip takes a small tube of perfume out of his pocket and gives it to her. She pushes it down her cleavage then strides out of the room with purpose. With me following like I do have control over my body, its almost like im copying her movements when I walk, but not…<br>Me and Cassandra/Rose finally emerges onto Ward 26 and she was still smoothing down her hair. Sadly the probe was waterproof and is under my clothes. She spots Rachel and the Doctor examining various drips, he had his glasses on. She smiles when he notices use. He may have missed the blank look on my face but Rachel didn't.  
>"There you two are! Come and look at this patient!" He takes our arms and shows us a patient whose skin is completely red.<br>"Marconi's Disease" he tells us taking his glasses off "Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it - they've invented a cell washing cascade - it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!" He leads us to another bed sporting a man who is completely white.  
>"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" He waves cheerily to the patient.<br>"I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this" and we walk off  
>"Because if they've got the best medicine in the world... then why's it such a secret?" he asks confused 'ugh like she said never trust a nun, nurse, or cat' I tell him mentally and make my eyes pleading<br>"I can't Adam and Eve it." Cassandra says when stopping  
>"What's- what's with the voice?" the doctor asks confused and looks at me sideways, his eyes widen very briefly when he sees my blank face but with frightened pleading eyes.<br>Oh, I don't know... just larking about New Earth... New me…" She says looking up at him. She then looks him up and down and he finally seems to notice that most of the buttons on her shirt are undone.  
>"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." He grins. At us but when he looks at me they din a little in a way I understood that he will work it out, he turned back to Cassandra.<br>"Mmm... aren't you just…" and She very suddenly pulls his face towards her and plants a smacking kiss on his lips. When she finally pulls away, he looks extremely shocked and she's slightly breathless. My eyes widen and he stares at her.  
>"T... terminal's this way." she told him breathlessly<br>She walks off, exhaling slightly. And my body without permission walks of after her, He watches us go looking extremely dazed and tousled.  
>"Yep... still got it…" I hear him say in a high-pitched voice<br>He follows us, smoothing his hair down.  
>The Doctor Rachel me and CassandraRose are looking at details of the hospital on a screen.  
>"Nope... nothing odd... surgery... post-op... nano-dentistry... no sign of a shop... they should have a shop." he complained slightly<br>"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?" Cassandra tells him  
>"You're right, well done." the doctor says getting slightly suspicious but not showing it.<br>"Why would they hide a whole department?" she asks no one and The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.  
>"It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." she told him<br>"What if the sub-frame's locked?" the doctor says now defiantly suspicious  
>"Try the installation protocol…" Cassandra said In a very 'duh' sort of way<br>"Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on." He started scanning screen  
>He clicks his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moves downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. CassandraRose smiles and walks straight into it with me on her heel. The Doctor follows, knowing something isn't quite right about her and me.  
>"Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive."<br>The Doctor, Rachel, me and Cassandra/Rose go down metal steps into Intensive Care. They find themselves in the huge cavernous chamber, looking upon row and row of green doors. The Doctor walks along one of the rows and opens a door with his sonic screwdriver. There sat a man, covered in boils and surrounded by smoke the man looks back at us.  
>"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" said Cassandra sounding unsympathetic, Rachel fround, she had notes' I had not said a word yet and that was very NOT me.<br>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." the doctor said to the man, horrified  
>CassandraRose holds her nose with her ringed hand and I find my hand doing the same to me I move my eyes from Rachel to my hand trying to tell her that its not me and I have no control, whilst the Doctor closes the door gently. He opens another.  
>"What disease is that?" She asks while looking at the woman inside, I was now glad that I control over my eyes as tears slipped from them.<br>"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything." he told us quietly, disgusted at what some one could do.  
>"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra asks worried<br>"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." the doctor warns us and he shuts the door and then leans over the railing, looking upon the rows of doors. Cassandra/Rose and I follow (for me reluctantly). Rachel stood on the other side of the doctor.  
>"How many patients are there?" Cassandra asks<br>"They're not patients." the doctor says woefully  
>"But they're sick." Cassandra says surprised<br>"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm." the doctor rants angrily  
>"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra asks him<br>"Plague carriers. The last to go." the doctor says still mad  
>"It's for the greater cause." Novice hame said quietly appearing at the end of the row<br>"Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"  
>"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." the cat tried to explain<br>"What, by killing?" The doctor had started shouting  
>"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Novice hame explained gently<br>"What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?" The doctor shouted advancing dangerously towards her  
>"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." the cat tried to explain again.<br>"These people are alive." he told her  
>"But think of those Humans out there... healthy... and happy, because of us." she said smiling slightly happily<br>"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." the doctor said firmly  
>"But who are you to decide that?" the cat demanded<br>"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." The doctor said stepping forwards  
>Just to confirm... none of the Humans in the city actually know about this? Cassandra asked peering over the Doctor's shoulder<br>"We thought it best not-" hame explained  
>"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand - what have you done to Rose and Ashley?" he asked angry<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please and dont worry when im doing a episode i do it all and then i separate it into 2 parts. if you've looked at my other FanFics ive got to say sorry but i dont think in continuing any time soon. but this one is lucky as it has transcrips and they help XD<strong>

**XXX**

**sashaxh**


	5. Chapter 7 new earth part 2

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com/ **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 new earth part 2<p>

"I don't know what you mean." the cat asked confused and I knew that now the doctor will find out and help me.  
>"And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that - very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's and Ashley's head, I want it reversed." The doctor demanded in a deadly quiet voice.<br>"We haven't done anything." hame pleaded for him to understand  
>"Were perfectly fine." Cassandra said and made me say it at the same time witch mad Rachel look as me in curiosity.<br>"These people are dying, and Rose and Ashley would care. Also Ashley never stays quiet for this amount of time unless she is in trouble or not in control." The doctor said to Novice Hame  
>"Oh, all right, clever clogs." Cassandra spins him around to face her.<br>"Smarty pants." she started pulling his tie out flirtatiously  
>"Lady-killer." she said huskily<br>"What's happened to you?" the doctor asked still thinking its rose  
>"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out. And I put a probe on little cousin Ashley to keep her quiet and out of the way." Cassandra explained to him and the doctors and Rachel's eyes widened.<br>"Who are you?" he demanded and Cassandra/Rose stands on her tip toes to whisper into the Doctor's ear.  
>"The Last Human." she whispers<br>"Cassandra?" He asks pulling back, unpleasantly surprised  
>"Wake up and smell the perfume." She takes the tube of perfume and skirts it in the Doctor's and Rachel's face. They immediately keels over, unconscious.<br>"You've hurt them! I don't understand- I'll have to fetch Matron!" Novice hame said kneeling at there side  
>"You do that, 'cause I want to see her. Now, run along! Sound the alarm!" Cassandra shouts and Novice Hame hurries off. CassandraRose rips a cable out and an alarm goes off. She smiles, satisfied. 5 minuets later The Doctor wakes up and finds him and Rachel squashed inside one of the cells in Intensive Care.  
>"Let me out! Let me out!" the doctor shouted<br>"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? And that your both skinny. Standing room only. Cassandra said looks through door  
>"You've stolen Rose's body. And your controlling Ashley's!" the doctor accused her<br>"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about... three minutes left. Enjoy." Cassandra said overjoyed  
>"Just let Rose go, Cassandra." he demanded<br>"I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and... less common... then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby! It's Showtime."  
>Matron Casp and Sister Jatt approach CassandraRose.  
>"Anything we can do to help?" sister Jatt asked Cassandra<br>"Straight to the point, Whiskers... I want money." she demanded  
>"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only... Accept." matron Casp told Cassandra<br>"The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want... oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Cassandra bargained while Sister Jatt presses a few buttons on a remote.  
>"I'm afraid not." matron Casp denied<br>I'd really advise you to think about this." Cassandra told them  
>"There's no need. I have to decline." matron told her calmly<br>"I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns - you're not even armed." threatened them Cassandra I just had to roll my eyes at that and THE MOST pain fullest thing I ever had felt - a spark of electricity went down my back and for that moment I had use of my mouth and I screamed! And Cassandra smirked  
>"that will teach you to not roll your eyes at me while im still in control of your body and the probe. Sister Jatt gasped as I collapsed on to the floor making Rachel and the doctor cry out<br>"Ashley!" together "Cassandra stop it you'll kill her she's not in control of her body and anything may happen!" I hear the doctor cry out and the electric stop I lay on the ground glad to have my body to myself even for a little bit.  
>"Who needs arms when we have claws?" matron Casp said after recovering from the shock, her claws shoot out of her paws and she hisses menacingly.<br>"Well, nice try." Cassandra says nervously She then spins around to call to Chip who is waiting nearby.  
>"Chip? Plan B!" she shouts and Chip pulls a lever which makes every cell door on the row springs open. The Doctor and Rachel steps out of the cell they were in so do the infected people. My body at that moment again is not in my control stands up and I look at the doctor afraid.<br>"What've you done?" The doctor yells at her  
>"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" She runs off, With chip and me again unwillingly following<br>"Don't touch them!" the doctor calls back to the nurses.  
>"Whatever you do, don't touch!" he and Rachel dashes after me, CassandraRose and Chip.  
>Just then every single cell door in Intensive Care to explode open. CassandraRose screams as she, the Doctor me, Rachel and Chip run for our lives along the row. Me never leaving the heel of Cassandra/Rose and the doctor holding Rachel's had so she don't get lost. All of The infected people start to leave their cells. The Doctor, Cassandra/Rose, me, Rachel and Chip pause for a moment and watch all the zombies break out of their cells.  
>"Oh, my God…" exclaims Cassandra<br>"What the hell have you done?" Rachel shouts at her  
>"It wasn't me!" Cassandra shouts back<br>"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body and Ashley safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down!" The zombies are now advancing towards us.  
>"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra cries out<br>"RUN! Down! Down! Go down!" the doctor orders, we comply and run down the stairs.  
>Just then we her the PA go off<br>"This building is under quarantine. Repeat - this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat. no one may leave the premises."  
>The zombies follow the Doctor, CassandraRose me, Rachel and Chip down the stairs, arms outstretched.  
>"Keep going! Go down!" the doctor just ordered<br>Cassandra/Rose, me, Rachel, Chip and the Doctor descend the last flight of stairs and burst through a door into the cellar. Cassandra/Rose frantically tries to operate the lifts.  
>"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving." the doctor told us stopping<br>"This way!" says Cassandra she runs the other way with me, Rachel and the Doctor on her heel. More of the infected people are beginning to spill out from converging corridor. Chip is left behind. He whimpers.  
>"Someone will touch him!" The doctor shouts beginning to go back<br>"Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life- come on!" Cassandra said grabbing his arm  
>"Mistress!" chip called pitifully<br>Cassandra/Rose is already running in the opposite direction with me on her heels.  
>"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" the doctor said calling to chip and runs after her, out of sight.<br>The Doctor Rachel, me and Cassandra/Rose rush back into the room where Rose met Cassandra, slamming the door behind them. The doctor dose straight up to me pulls my top at the back of my neck down and sonics the probe, I shout with pain when it comes of and sway on my feet getting dizzy from being in my mind too long. He catches me and puts me back on my feet I give him a small smile and the doctor gives one back then he kisses me on the for head and takes out a small bandage aid out of his pocket and puts it on were the probe was.  
>CassandraRose tries another door but seeing the zombies all clambering to get in behind it, slams it shut again.  
>"We're trapped! What're we going to do?" Cassandra shouts upset and scared<br>"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." He gestures up at the psychograft with his sonic screwdriver and hold up the probe.  
>"This probe and that psychograft are banned on every civilized planet! You could of killed Ashley and You're compressing Rose to death."<br>"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." Cassandra told us  
>"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out." he demanded while he points his sonic screwdriver at her threateningly.<br>"Give her back to me."  
>"You asked for it." said Cassandra, as a cloud of light, leaps from Rose's body into the Doctors.<br>"Blimey, my head…" Rose disorientated I stood behind her in case she fell and put my hands on her shoulders as Rachel stood next to us. She looks around the room.  
>"Where'd she go...?" rose asks confused<br>"into the doctor" me and Rachel tell her with a frown  
>"Oh, my. This is... Different." Cassandra said making the doctor sound very camp and I almost laughed but because of my headack I didn't.<br>"Cassandra?" rose asked 'who else'  
>"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used…" Cassandra says fascinated<br>.Ah.. ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba! Cassandra/the Doctor said while she/he wiggles around crazily  
>"Get out of him." me and Rachel demand Cassandra<br>"Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy." She continued while running a hand down his body, He then raises his eyebrows at Rose.  
>"You've thought so too. I've been inside your head…" Cassandra says and suddenly Rose looks sheepish because it's true. Me and Rachel hold back a giggle<br>"You've been looking... you like it." Cassandra said coming closer teasingly  
>The zombie people suddenly burst through the doors making us all jump.<p>

What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor- what the hell would he do? Cassandra asks us frantically  
>Me, Rachel and Rose spin around and notice a ladder<br>"Ladder... we've gotta get up." I told them and Cassandra/the Doctor shoves me roughly out of the way to get to the ladder first.  
>"Out of the way, Blondie!" and I huff in annoyance<br>The zombies come even closer. Me, Rachel and Rose hurriedly follows Cassandra/the Doctor up the ladder.  
>"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." rose says climbing the ladder behind Rachel and then Me and im behind Cassandra.<br>"Yap yap yap... God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City." Cassandra asks annoyed  
>"We're gonna die if—" Rose screams as Matron Casp grabs her ankle.<br>"Get off!" she shouts trying to get the matron off her.  
>"All our good work! All that healing!" matron Casp shouts at Rose and Cassandrathe Doctor rolls his eyes. 'er why have we stopped? Oh yer were waiting for the matron to die.'  
>"The good name of the Sisterhood - you have destroyed everything!" she accuses us<br>"Go and play with a ball of string." Cassandra told the matron dismissively  
>"Everywhere - disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!" the matron continued to shouted. Just then A diseased hand grabs Matron Casp's ankle. She wails in pain and breaks out into boils. She then falls down the lift shaft, wailing. After watching her fall, the zombie people start to climb the ladder again.<br>"Move!" rose shouts desperately and Cassandra/the Doctor whimpers and we hastily starts to climb the ladder again.  
>"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles." I hear the PA go off again<br>We get to the top of the ladder and find that the lift doors are sealed.  
>"Now what do we do?" Cassandra demands<br>"Use the sonic screwdriver." I shout at her and Cassandra/the Doctor takes it out of his pocket between his thumb and forefinger with his nose wrinkled.  
>"You mean this thing?" he asked unsurely<br>"Yes, we mean that thing." all three of us shout together - we were doing that also lately  
>"Well, I don't know how - that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." he wines to me<br>"Cassandra, go into me - the Doctor can open it. Do it!" I shout desperately  
>"Hold on tight." he told me<br>Cassandra leaps into Me.  
>"Oh... oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" 'OI! I am NOT a chav!'<br>"oh, joy and she can still hear me, and I her" Cassandra complains

"Not 'til you get out of Ashley. He says pointing his sonic screwdriver at Me/Cassandra  
>"We need the Doctor." Cassandra told him<br>"I order you to leave her!" the doctor shouts angrily 'better do as your told then' she rolls my eyes and leaps back into the Doctor.  
>"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." Cassandra says calmly<br>"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rachel demanded  
>"But I can't go into any of you three, he simply refuses - he's so rude." he wines<br>"I don't care. Just do something." Rachel told her  
>"Oh, I am so gonna regret this…" he said disgusted, reluctantly Cassandra leaps from the Doctor's body into a diseased woman's body.<br>"Oh, sweet Lord... I look disgusting."  
>The Doctor opens the lift doors and holds out a hand to me. I kneel down to help the girls out and the doctor takes rose by the hand.<br>"Nice to have you back." he told Rose sincerely, me and Rachel grin at her  
>"No you don't…" I hear Cassandra say<br>She leaps back into me, who was still crouched on the floor. 'CASSANDRA!' she winced 'I am going to make your next few minuets/hours a living HELL!' I shouted at her and I felt her wince again.  
>"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" The doctor shouted sealing the doors<br>Cassandra/I stares into space.  
>"Inside her head... they're so alone... they keep reaching out, just to hold us... all their lives and they've never been touched." Cassandra says quietly which makes me fall quiet for the time being.<br>The Doctor holds out a hand, which Cassandra/I takes. He pulls her to her feet. The diseased people bang on the lift doors. The Doctor, Rose, Rachel and Cassandra/Me walk off, through a door which leads back onto Ward 26.  
>Suddenly Frau Clovis brandishes a chair at them menacingly, roaring like a wild animal.<br>"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe. We're clean! We're clean! Look, look-" the doctor shouts trying to calm her down  
>"Show me your skin." Frau Clovis demands<br>"Look! Clean. Look - if we'd been touched, we'd be dead." the doctor explains showing her his skin as dose every on else, Frau Clovis nods and puts the chair down.  
>"So, how's it going up here? What's the status?" the doctor asks her<br>"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine." She fiddles with a small device she is holding.  
>"If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."<br>"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." the doctor told her  
>"I am not dying in here." she told him angrily<br>"We can't let a single particle of disease get out - there is ten million people in that City, they'd all be at risk! Now, turn that off!" the doctor said getting annoyed  
>"Not if it gets me out." she said determined<br>"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose. Novice Hame. Everyone! Excuse me your grace- get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" the doctor orders everyone  
>Everyone gathers all the solutions. The Doctor ties a rope around his body and CassandraMe attaches the solutions to it so they hang off him.  
>"How's that? Will that do?" he asks her 'yes, I think so'<br>"I don't know! Ashley says yes, but Will it do for what?"  
>The Doctor opens the doors to the lift with his sonic screwdriver.<br>And turns to Rachel and Rose  
>"stay with the face of boe I'll come back once this is finished" the girls nod and go stand next to Frau Clovis.<br>"The lifts aren't working." Cassandra says confused 'no duh we do need it to'  
>"oh shut up will you!" she shouts at me I just mentally grin and she scowls<br>The Doctor peers down the shaft.  
>"Not moving. Different thing." he explains and steps right back, ready for a running jump.<br>"Here we go." He sticks the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs.  
>"But you're not going to—" she exclaims 'yes he is! HA!'<br>He jumps into the middle of the shaft and clings onto the rope.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" she shouts at him<br>"I'm going down!" he told her like it explained everything 'duh he cant exactly go UP! Now can he?' she just ignores me as the doctor fixes up the wench with his sonic screwdriver. Cassandra/Me looked away, exasperated.  
>"Come on!" he shouts at her<br>"Not in a million years." Cassandra scoffs and I shout 'Just bloody jump on! Man, what is your problem'  
>"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive... why don't you live a little?" he asked her ' come on I need so adrenaline pumping in my system even tho I hate it!' Cassandra just rolls her eye suddenly more zombies emerge from the quarantine.<br>"Seal the door!" shouts Fran Clovis the girls already gone probably to see the face of boe.  
>The doors close, leaving CassandraMe trapped with the zombies and no choice but to jump into the lift shaft and onto the Doctor's back with a regretful moan.  
>"You're completely mad. I can see why they like you." she said to him<br>"Going down!" he calls and we whizz down the shaft, screaming. Well mentally more for me, once at the bottom they straighten themselves out.  
>"Well, that's one way to lose weight." Cassandra says ' I am not fat! Are you calling me fat?' again Cassandra rolls her eyes<br>"Now, listen - when I say so, take hold of that lever." he order her  
>"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't—" she was then cut off by the doctor shouting<br>"Hold that lever!" and Cassandra/Me backs down.  
>"I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." he explains to her as he rips the tops of the packets of each solution with his teeth and skirts them into the clear container where the disinfectant for the lift should go.<br>"Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position." he told her and opens a trapdoor in the top of the lift.  
>"Hold onto it with everything you've got."<br>"What about you?" she asks concerned  
>THE DOCTOR<br>"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in."  
>By now I was feeling mentally light headed and murmured ' I think I defiantly need a doctor at this moment'<br>He drops down into the lift. And we hear him open the doors with his sonic screwdriver.  
>"I'm in here, come on!" he shouts to the people outside<br>"Don't tell them!" she shouts and I weakly whisper 'shush' as I feel like im mentally crawling into a ball tired' I could feel her smirking  
>"Pull that lever!" he shouts as the infected people stagger towards the lift.<br>"Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come on!" he continued to shout  
>"Commence stage one - disinfection." I vaigly hear the speaker in the lift<br>"Hurry up, come on!" he shouts as he beckons them towards him. The solution showers into the lift, soaking him.  
>"Come on, come on." The infected people stumble into the shower and are also socked with the medicine.<br>"All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on!" he shouts enthusiastically  
>"Pass on what? Pass on what?" Cassandra asks confused and I hold on tight to reality<br>"Pass it on!" he shouts  
>The Doctor grins manically as CassandraMe jumps down into the lift with the Doctor's help.  
>"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" she asks innocently<br>"No. That's your way of doing things." he smiled at her and walks into their midst.  
>"I'm the Doctor and I cured them." he told her as the new humans look around at their surroundings, slightly child-like. A woman comes up to the Doctor and hugs him.<br>"That's right! Hey, hey! There we go, sweetheart! Ay? Look at him…" He ushers her off to sit with someone.  
>"Go on, that's it! That's it! It's a new sub-species, Cassandra!" He takes a man by the shoulders and looks at him.<br>"A brand new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look!" He bends down to look at them with a huge smile on his face.  
>"Grown by cats... kept in the dark, fed by tubes... but completely, completely alive!" He points at CassandraMe  
>"You can't deny them, because you helped create them."<br>Cassandra/Rose rolls her eyes. And I mentally smile still holding on to at least see the big old face in a tank.  
>"The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"<p>

15 minuets later the hospital is swarming with police officers when the Doctor (still wet and in shirtsleeves) and Cassandra/Me emerge back onto the ward.  
>We heard the PA announce…<br>"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat - immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care." as Novice Hame is lead away by a police officer. She catches the Doctor's eye. He does not smile.  
>"All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."<p>

"The Face of Boe!" The doctor shouts out suddenly remembering  
>He dashes off again. CassandraMe rolls her eyes before following.  
>The Doctor approaches the Face of Boe who looks very much alive and well. With rose and Rachel sitting next to him.<br>"You were supposed to be dying." the doctor accuses smiling at him  
>"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." He says through telepathy<br>"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." 'shut up Cassandra, hi jack get him to hurry will ya I feel like im losing me grip on reality, oh and miss you'  
>"will do Ashley will do, I miss you to but I will be seeing you soon so no worries" I grin mentally when I felt him rap me in a hug.<br>"Shh!" the doctor told her  
>"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."<br>the doctor knelt before him  
>"There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old."<br>The face of boe laughs slightly.  
>"There are? That would be impossible."<br>"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression... there was something you wanted to tell me…"  
>"A great secret."<br>"So the legend says."  
>"It can wait."<br>"Oh, does it have to?" He asked put out  
>"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time... for the last time... and the truth shall be told. Until that day…" and he teleports himself away. I mentally grind now that was SO like jack harkness<br>"That is enigmatic. That- that is - that is textbook enigmatic." he compliments very impressed. He nods to himself, and then stands to face at Cassandra/Me, who has been examining her nails, completely disinterested in the proceedings.  
>"And now for you." he told her seriously 'Finally!"<br>"But... everything's happy. Everything's fine... can't you just leave me?" Cassandra trys 'err.. No way I would like to live thanks!'  
>"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."<br>"I don't want to die! She says starting to cry"  
>"No one does." the doctor agrees<br>"Help me!" she pleads  
>"I can't." he says regretfully but just then Chip appears, making CassandraMe gasp.  
>"Mistress!" chip says over joyed<br>"Ah! You're alive!" Cassandra says happy  
>"I kept myself safe. For you, mistress." chip admitted<br>A body... and not just that, a volunteer…" she said staring at Chip while cogs started ticking…  
>"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." The doctor said warningly<br>"But I worship the mistress!" chip said sincerely and Cassandra/Me winked at Chip.  
>"I welcome her." he told us<br>"You can't, Cassandra, you-" the doctor tried but Cassandra ignores him and leaps into Chip's body. I fall forward with a gasp, and the Doctor lunged to catch me.  
>"Oh! You all right?" he asked me I pauses and loses my balance again.<br>"Whoa! Okay?" he asks again  
>"Yeah-" I admit to him<br>I finally get my bearings and gathers myself together - and finds herself staring right at the Doctor. I smiles at him.  
>"Hello!" I say to him<br>"Hello. Welcome back." he says smiling  
>The doctor gases down at me like at a little sister, smiling, when we are distracted again by Cassandra.<br>"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra exclaimed  
>"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done." the doctor apologised.<br>"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat." Cassandra contradicted  
>The Doctor and Rose glance at each other.<br>"But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-"  
>His legs give way. Me, Rose, Rachel and the Doctor lunge forward to support him.<br>"You all right?" Rachel asks him  
>"I'm fine." He pauses. We stare at him in concern.<br>"I'm dying. But that's fine." he says shock  
>"I can take you to the City." the doctor tells him calmly<br>"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die." Cassandra accepted  
>Me, Rose and Rachel look rather upset while CassandraChip swallows.  
>"And that's good." Cassandra says calmly and we help him to his feet.<br>"Come on. There's one last thing I can do." and we lead him away.

The Doctor steps out of the tardis doors, followed by Cassandra/Chip, Rachel, me and Rose . He has landed the tardis at the place on the tape that Cassandra was playing, at the party. There stood Cassandra, as a proper human being laughing and talking, the life and soul of the party. Then Cassandra/Chip turns to the Doctor.  
>"Thank you." Cassandra says sincerely<br>"Just go. And don't look back." the doctor told her  
>"Good luck." rose wishes her and me and Rachel just nod<br>Cassandra/Chip walks into the midst of the party, up to Cassandra. He's smiling, watching her.  
>"And if you'd actually seen them, they were shocked! But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. À bientôt!" as She walks away from the group of people she was talking to CassandraChip approaches her.  
>"Excuse me... Lady Cassandra…" he starts getting her attention<br>"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now - I'm fine, thank you." she told him and turns away.  
>"No - I just wanted to say... you look beautiful." Cassandra looks at him.<br>"Well. That's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much." she says flattered  
>"I mean it." He steps forward and looks straight into her eyes.<br>"You look... so beautiful." he says sincerely and Cassandra stares at him, so touched.  
>"Thank you." she whispered just then Cassandra'sChip's eyelids flutter closed and he keels over.  
>"Oh, my Lord. Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help!" she shouts alarmed as she gathers him into her arms.<br>"Call a medic or something, quickly!"  
>"Who is he?" a woman asks her<br>"I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart... it's all right…" she says frantically. By now me, Rose and Rachel look close to tears, and the Doctor is watching solemnly.  
>"There you are... there you are, I've got you... it'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing…" she told him rocking him gently.<br>The Doctor Rachel, me and Rose walk slowly back to the TARDIS. The Doctor pauses for one last look before following us through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R there we go ive got all of the ones ive done up now ill do the next one tomorow... hopefully<strong>

**XXX**

**sashaxh**


	6. Chapter 8 tooth and claw part 1

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 tooth and claw part 1<p>

"So let me get this straight you are from another universe and know everything about what is going to happen to the doctor, yet you are still my cousin and every memory I have of you 5 did happen, yet you only arrived a week before Christmas and you have implanted memories?" rose asked trying to piece together everything we had just explained to her.  
>"yep about sums it up" I say<br>"but -" she says still slightly confused and Rachel cuts her off rolling her eyes  
>"Rose, Ashley Has, Is and Always will we your cousin and the memories DID happen they were NOT implanted into you pretty little head - End Of Story! And its only the major adventures that we know and not the ones in-between, I didn't even read the book that were sold and Ashley only read some, so just look out for a spark of familiarity in our eyes and facial features but right now if you excuse us, me and Ashley would like to put on the dresses we saw in the wardrobe, oh and it would help if you changed as well rose" Rachel said getting really annoyed of hearing and repeating those words to everyone she grabbed me bye the arm and pulled me out of the console room but I stopped when I heard the doctor call after us<br>"First left, second right, -" we cut him off continuing for him  
>"third on the left, straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, 5th door on the left we Know!" we called back together and laughed quietly when we imagined him pouting, and we continued on our way. We go back to the console room dressed in simple dresses, me in pastel pink and Rachel in light green, they both went to out ankles and we both suitable in any time era. But we did have out running plimsolls on our feet.<br>"doctor if we ever arrive any were and you need to introduce us, call us you cousins it will be more simpler, or sisters but better cousins, but NEVER niece cause I will NOT stand for that." I say to him as we entered the console room and the Doctor appeared to be holding a CD, whilst Rose finished zipping her bag up and shoved it out of the way. She stands, showing the Doctor what she is wearing and it was a rather short dungaree skirt.  
>"what ARE you wearing, Rose Tyler?" I say slightly horrified but she ignores me and asks the doctor.<br>"What do you think of this? Will it do?" I scoff slightly 'bin bags are better'  
>"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this."<br>He bungs the CD in the player and 'Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick' by Ian Dury and the Blockheads blares out.  
>"Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979." He says wandering around the controls<br>"OH MY GOD! You're a Punk!" I exclaim  
>"It's good to be a lunatic-" the doctor starts singing along<br>"That's what you are. A big old Punk with a bit of Rockabillly thrown in." rose adds joining in on my teasing  
>"Would you like to see him?" he asks us<br>"How'd you mean? In concert?" rose asks shocked and with her mouth open  
>"What else is a TARDIS for?" he asks her and I laugh at this<br>We start doing a funky little dance around the console.  
>"I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar... the first anti-gravity Olympics... Caesar crossing the Rubicon... or... Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" he asks us<br>"Sheffield it is!" Rachel exclaims  
>"Hold on tight." the doctor warned us and he pulls a lever and we all lurch forward as the TARDIS shudders and spins through the Vortex. The Doctor the whacks the console with a hammer to the beat of the music, shouting.<br>"Stop!" we three shout and when the movement stops and we all fall on the floor, laughing our heads off.  
>"1979. Hell of a year!" the doctor compliments as he stands up<br>He pulls me and Rose to her feet and I pull up Rachel and we bound towards the doors.  
>"China invades Vietnam... The Muppet Movie! Love that film. Margaret Thatcher... urgh... Skylab falls to Earth... with a little help from me... nearly took off my thumb." he complained as he took his jacket and I put my trench coat on<br>The Doctor steps out of the doors, Me, Rose and Rachel behind him.  
>"I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to…" he falters as he notices that they are surrounded by Scottish soldiers on all sides, guns raised. He puts his hands up and Me, Rose and Rachel follows suit.<br>"... my thumb." he finishes. The guns click ominously.  
>"1879. Same difference." The doctor said with realization, me and Rachel relies were we are and are glad we put a dress on today, no chance of being called naked. I decide to stick with my natural Irish ascent that I got from my mom. Rose raises her eye brow when she sees the familiarity spark in our eyes and I know shell ask us later, but for now back to the guns.<br>"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." he gestures to rose as she looks down at herself.  
>"Are we in Scotland?" the doctor asks in a Scottish ascent<br>"How can you be ignorant of that?" the man asks  
>"Oh, I'm- I'm dazed and confused. Me and my cousins here have been chasing this... this wee naked child over hill and over dale. In't that right, ya... timorous beastie?" he asks rose as me and Rachel nod looking slightly dazed ourselves<br>"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Rose said with an absolutely hilariously terrible attempt at a Scottish accent that took all our strength not to burst out laughing  
>"No, don't do that." the doctor told her quietly<br>"Hoots mon!" rose trys again  
>"No, really don't. Really." told her trying to make her stop<br>Will you identify yourself and your cousins, sir?

THE DOCTOR  
>I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. And these young ladies here are my cousins Ashley Swanson and Rachel Nicolson. Were from the... Township of Balamory. Eh... I have my credentials, if I may…" he asks the captain as he gestures towards his pocket and the Captain nods. They both lower their hands whilst he fumbles in his pocket and produces the psychic paper. He shows it to them.<br>As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself.  
>"Let them approach." Says a woman from the carriage<br>"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." the man says still suspicious  
>"Let them approach." the woman repeats again<br>The Doctor gestures towards the carriage - the Captain has no choice but to let them approach.  
>"You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference." the man warns<br>The Doctor does an 'aye aye, Captain' sort of signal, and me, The Doctor, Rachel and Rose approach the carriage. One of the footmen opens the door to reveal Queen Victoria.  
>Ashley, Rose, Rachel - might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith.<br>"Ma'am" me and Rachel say together and curtsey like we lived her all our lives and the doctor eyes us curiously  
>"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies... for being so naked." rose apologised curtseying<br>She laughs nervously.  
>"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor... show me these credentials."<br>The Doctor obligingly hands the psychic paper over, and the Queen studies it for a moment.  
>"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."<br>"Does it? Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um.. then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" the doctor asks the queen  
>"A tree on the line." her majesty explains<br>"An accident?" he asks in curiosity  
>"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." she explained to him<br>"An assassination attempt?" he asks again  
>"What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?" rose asks surprised<br>"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." the queen says coolly  
>"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." The captain say from on his horse, behind them<br>"This Doctor, his cousins and his... timorous beastie will come with us." the queen told them  
>"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall." the captain obliged<br>"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" she commanded  
>Me, Rachel and Rose grin at the Doctor and they go on their way. Me, Rose, Rachel and the Doctor walk behind the carriage.<br>"It's funny though, 'cos you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose mused  
>"1879 - she's had... oo... six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else: we just met Queen Victoria!"<br>"I know!" rose replied excitedly  
>"What a laugh!" the doctor said<br>"She was just sitting there!" rose exclaimed  
>"Like a stamp." he says<br>"I want her to say 'we are not amused'. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." rose betted she puts on an affected upper-classed accent and I shake my head  
>"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time." the doctor says probably trying to make her put the price higher<br>"... Ten quid?" rose bargains  
>"Done." the doctor agrees 'told ya' and I frown disapprovingly and the doctor turns to us<br>"how do you know how to curtsy so well you are form the 21st century aren't you?" he asks us confused and we laugh  
>"ye were from 2011, its our boarding school its kind of for kids who's parents have a lot of money or they have a lot of heritage, but I haven't come across anyone snotty yet, and hopefully wont. Anyways we have etiquette classes there and we learnt the art of the fan, curtsying and 'proper English'" I say putting speech marks around proper English with my fingers "it was boring but now I have some were I can use it and not look stupid." I grin at him and he grins back<br>Soon the carriage pulls into Torchwood House. And one of the footmen opens the door of the carriage and helps Queen Victoria down. Just then a man I assumed was Sir Robert emerges from a doorway and approaches her, with a bald man behind him.  
>"Your Majesty." sir Robert says as he bows.<br>"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" the queen asks  
>"She's... indisposed, I'm afraid - she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her - the kitchens are barely stocked... I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." as sir Robert says this me and The Doctor cock our head to one side, watching him and recognizing that Sir Robert would rather the Queen stayed away.<br>As if, if she stayed he would be forced to do something.  
>"Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" the queen told him cheerfully Sir Robert is evidently reluctant, but the Queen does not notice.<br>"And please excuse the naked girl." her majesty says referring to Rose  
>"Sorry." Rose says slightly embarrassed<br>"She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so…" the doctor trys to explain  
>"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused." Rose says as she looks pointedly at Queen Victoria.<br>"What do you think, Ma'am?"  
>"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" the queen replied uninterested<br>Sir Robert nods and they begin to make their way into the house.  
>"So close." she whispers to us<br>"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property. Hurry up." the captain says to the two men  
>"Yes, sir." says the first man<br>"Yes, sir." and the second man  
>I observed one of the soldiers take a small wooden box from the carriage and carry it carefully to the house.<br>"What's in there, then?" The doctor asks the captain interested  
>"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." the captain says to him still not trusting him. The Doctor pulls a face to us. And I had to cover my mouth to stop a giggle<br>"The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions." the captain told the soldiers  
>"You heard the orders. Positions, sir."<br>The Doctor nods towards the house and we follow the others.  
>Sir Robert enters the Observatory, followed by the Queen, me, Rose, Rachel, the Doctor, and the bald staff. There is what looks like an enormous telescope in the middle of the room.<br>"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." the queen asked  
>"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession - he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." sir Robert says<br>"I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful - can I um...?" the doctor asked smiling and He gestures towards it.  
>"Help yourself." sir Robert obliged<br>The Doctor me, Rachel and Rose move forward to examine the telescope and the wheel next to it.  
>"What did he model it on?" the doctor asked him<br>"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little... shall we say, eccentric." sir Robert admitted  
>The Doctor gives a dopey laugh.<br>"I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories." he continued regretfully, He glances at the Queen.  
>"It's a bit rubbish." the doctor said looking through it and I gently hit him on the shoulder.<br>But he ignored me, Rose and Rachel turn grinning.  
>"How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a—" he stops and looked to us "am I being rude again?" he asks us quietly.<br>"Yep." rose replies and I just shake my head.  
>"But it's pretty! It's very... Pretty." the doctor continues quickly and Rose pats him fondly on the arm.<br>"And the imagination of it should be applauded." the queen comments  
>"Mm! Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" rose asks her and Queen Victoria stares at her.<br>"You could easily... not be amused, or something...? No?" Rose trys I just stay quite and look at the telescope  
>"This device surveys the infinite work of God." the queen told Rose<br>The Doctor shakes his head at Rose with a vague smile on his face.  
>"What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." she compliments sir Roberts father.<br>"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." the doctor says as He wanders around the telescope to examine it some more.  
>"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." she then turns to Rose "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."<br>"That's Bavaria." told us leaning near our ears.  
>"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." the queen stated turning to sir Robert<br>"So, what's this wolf, then?" I ask curiously  
>"It's just a story." sir Robert told me<br>"Then do tell it." I said and noticed that he glanced around at Father Angelo very uncomfortably.  
>"It's said that-" he started haltingly<br>"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." the bald man at the door said  
>"Of course. Yes, of course." sir Robert said a little too fast<br>"And then supper. And... could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness." the queen agrees  
>"It's not amusing, is it?" rose asked but Queen Victoria glances around at her and decides to ignore this comment and turns back to Sir Robert. The Doctor muttered something to Rose who pokes him in the chest.<br>"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all... there is a full moon tonight." the queen says slightly excited  
>"So there is, Ma'am." he agreed<br>He bows, and the Queen leaves the room followed by the others.  
>As The sun was setting over the house. I follow rose into the lady's room.<br>Rose goes to one of the wardrobes and opens the door, finding a brown dress which she holds up to herself in the mirror. She almost immediately puts it back.  
>I laugh slightly at this and she sticks her toung out at me, I just smile.<br>Rose holds a frilly blouse up to herself, laughs, and puts it back in the wardrobe.  
>Rose holds a pretty blue dress up to herself and twirls around a bit.<br>I smile and nod 'its nice'  
>Rose places the dress down on the bed, crosses the room and opens another wardrobe door. She screams - a young maid is crouched inside, breathing heavily with fear.<br>I run over to see if the maid is ok. And then we sat the maid on the bed with me and Rose are sitting next to her.  
>"They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady." Explained the scared maid, Rose squeezes her hand comfortingly.<br>"Listen - I've got a friend, he's called the Doctor - he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with me." Rose said trying to calm the girl down  
>"Oh, but I can't, Miss." the maid refused<br>"What's your name?" I asked  
>"Flora." she replies 'nice name'<p>

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs - soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on." rose says comfortingly  
>Me and Rose peers cautiously out of the door and seeing that the coast is clear. I take Flora's hand and leads her down the corridor. Just around the corner lies one of the unconscious guards.<br>"Oh, Miss. I did warn you!" flora gasps as Rose kneels and feels for a pulse.  
>"He's not dead... I don't think - he must be drugged or something." rose told us<br>I noticed Flora is grabbed from behind by one of the bald men and has hand over her mouth. She is dragged away, and before me or Rose can react, we are also grabbed and dragged away into the cellar, were the Host is sitting quietly in his cage. Me, rose and Flora were changed to the wall together with what looks like lady Isobel and her staff.  
>"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." lady Isobel warned us<br>"But... he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." rose said slightly scared  
>"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." She said back her voice full of fear<br>The Host raises his head slowly and opens his eyes and I shudder when I see that they are completely black. Lady Isobel and her household staff whimper, and me and Rose stare completely and utterly scared. A little while later Rose stands and goes to approach the Host.  
>"Don't, child." Isobel says scared and slightly worried for roses safety. But Rose ignores her. She edges slowly towards the Host, chains rattling slightly. When she's as close as the chains will allow her, she kneels.<br>"Who are you?" she asks being cautious  
>"Don't enrage him." the steward told her<br>"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" rose trys again  
>"Ohhh... Intelligence…" the host marvels<br>"Where were you born?" rose asks  
>"This body... ten miles away... a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." the host told us and I shivered at the description.<br>"All right... so the body's human... but what about you? The thing inside?" Rose asked him  
>"So far from home." it replied<br>"If you wanna get back home, we can help." rose bargained  
>"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose." the host told her<br>"How would you do that?" rose asked curiously  
>"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch." the host explained<br>"You mean Queen Victoria?" I spoke up from the back shocked  
>"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions…" the host said looking at me with its black eyes, I again shuddered.<br>He suddenly lunges forward making the prisoners including Me and Rose jump and gasp.  
>"Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!" he told rose<br>"Seen what?" rose asked slightly worried  
>"The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!"<br>Rose stares at him, breathing heavily.  
>"I don't know what you mean." she said confused and a little scared<br>"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." looked towards the cracks in the wooden doors and saw the full moon coming up. Suddenly the doors of the cellar are thrown open and the moonlight floods in, over the Host's cage. He presses his face against the bars with a blissful smile.  
>"Moonlight…" the host said happily<br>The prisoners shift around uncomfortably, not knowing what to make of this. The Host sheds his cloak. A wind blows through the cellar. The Host grasps the bars of the cage.  
>"Ashley! All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look - listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!" rose shouts urgently and we started to pull on the chain.<br>"Come on! With me! Pull!" she shouts again  
>There are growling sounds emitting from the cage, and Lady Isobel is just staring at it in horror.<br>"I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on - pull!" They all stand and help me and Rose pull on the chain, trying to free it from the wall.  
>The Host is slowly transforming into a wolf. He screams in pain as his skin bulges horribly. His screams turn into growls as he begins to look more and more like a wolf.<br>"... three... Pull!" me and rose shout together  
>We all tug on the chain desperately trying to free ourselves. The transformation was all but complete.<br>"One - two - three - pull!" we shout as the werewolf's transformation is completed. The wolf growls and flexes its claws as the prisoners scream.

* * *

><p><strong>there we go chapter 8. hope you like it XD R&amp;R<strong>

**XXX**

**sashaxh**


	7. Chapter 9 tooth and claw part 2

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 tooth and claw part 2<p>

"One, two, three, pull!" and finally the chain that held us to the wall comes free. Suddenly The Doctor kicks down the door to the cellar.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" I scream at him<br>The Doctor turns and stares at the werewolf with wide-eyed awe as it grabs hold of the bars of the cage.  
>"Oh, that's beautiful!" I roll my eyes at him as Rachel helps me get up to run.<br>"Get out!" sir Robert shouts to his wife.  
>The wolf begins to bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off. The household staff are all clambering to get out of the room. The Doctor suddenly remembers the urgency of the situation and turns back to them.<br>"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" the doctor shouted ushering everyone out  
>"Come on…" rose says to me and Rachel.<br>The werewolf stands tall, free of the cage. He throws the top of it across the room, narrowly missing the Doctor who finally stops staring and makes a run for it behind us three. He slams the door behind him and locks it with his sonic screwdriver. I hear the wolf howls at the moon.  
>Once out the Steward hands guns to all the men.<br>"Arms... and your strife... ready everyone?" then he turns to Lady Isobel  
>"Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."<p>

Lady Isobel approaches her husband.  
>"I can't leave you. What will you do?" her ladyship asks her husband<br>"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me - just go." he ordered her and Lady Isobel kisses him and then gathers her maids.  
>"All of you at my side, come on!" she orders<br>She pulls them through to the kitchen. The Doctor is using the sonic screwdriver to relieve Me and Rose of the handcuffs.  
>"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths - did it say what it wanted?" the doctor asked us very fast<br>"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it." I told him trying not to stutter  
>Suddenly there was a thumping sound from the direction of the cellar and we all look around. The Doctor ventures out into the corridor to investigate. The Doctor runs back into the room. He grabs mine and Rose's hand and I take Rachel's and he pulls us behind the line of men with guns poised and ready.<br>"Fire!" the steward shouts and they all shoot at the wolf, who stumbles back a few steps.  
>"Fire!" he shouts again. Me, Rachel and Rose flinch as they fire again.<br>The room with the firing squad is full of smoke but there is no sign of the wolf.  
>"All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me." the doctor orders<br>"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." the steward says stupidly  
>"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" the doctor orders angrily 'come on stupid the doctor always knows best!"<br>"And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." and He strides across the room to look down the corridor, checking of the wolf. Me and The Doctor watch him, the doctor looking extremely angry and concerned. Apparently seeing nothing, he strides back looking mildly triumphant.  
>"Must've crawled away to die-" he's cut off as he is lifted clean through the ceiling by the wolf and we hear him being devoured.<br>"There's nothing we can do!" and he grabs hold of Me, Rachel and Rose and pushes us from the room with him. Some of the firing squad stand frozen, and we hear them being attacked. The Doctor, Me, Rachel, Rose and Sir Robert hurry into a room. The Doctor slams the door behind us and locks it with his sonic screwdriver.  
>"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" sir Robert shouts concerned<br>"Sir Robert! What's happening?" The queen asks calmly coming down the stairs  
>And The Doctor dashes off somewhere.<br>"I heard such terrible noises." the queen said  
>"Your Majesty - we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" sir Robert asks still concerned<br>"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." her majesty relied  
>"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty - you'll have to leg it out of a window." the doctor said coming back from were ever he had gone to.<br>He gestures through a door and Queen Victoria obliges with her head held high. Sir Robert follows and they find themselves in another upstairs room.  
>"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." sir Robert offered<br>"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." the queen said  
>"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" the doctor said impatiently and Sir Robert climbs onto the window sill and has to immediately dodge out of the way as he is shot at by the Monks standing outside. The Doctor stares out of the window, eyes wide.<br>"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." the doctor pointed out  
>"Do they know who I am?" the queen asked shock<br>"Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you up for a... a biting." Rachel said to her  
>"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." the queen asked us no sooner are the words out of her mouth than a howling rings through the house. We all spin around, alarmed, and leave the room hurriedly, running into a hallway as the wolf is battering on the door.<br>"What do we do?" rose asked the doctor  
>"We... Run!" the doctor shouts<br>"Is that it?" rose shouted back surprised  
>"You got any silver bullets?" I asked her sarcastically<br>"Not on me, no!" rose said back just as sarcastically  
>"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." the doctor says as he jogs on the spot to demonstrate.<br>"Good for the health. Come on!" he grabs the Queen's hand and leads her from the room. We run as fast as they can up the staircase. The wolf is still bounding up the staircase after us.  
>"Come on! Come on!" the doctor shouts<br>Having reached the top of the stairs, we run through the corridors with the wolf close on our tails. Just as its almost upon us, Captain Reynolds appears holding a gun. He shoots at the wolf and it reels backwards down the corridor. The Captain ducks behind the corridor where we are all standing out of breath.  
>"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty - I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty." the captain told the queen, slightly in panic.<br>"I have it. It's safe." she told him.  
>"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert - you're a traitor to the crown." he ordered as he cocks his gun.<br>"But Bullets can't stop it!" I told him slightly upset that he was going to die to buy us time. The doctor looks at me and sees that I knew all along who is going to die and that included the captain.  
>"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" he ordered us and positions himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert have already started running in the opposite direction, followed by the Doctor, and finally by Me, Rachel and Rose who stared at Captain Reynolds in dismay for a few seconds. The Doctor, Sir Robert and Queen Victoria run into the library. Me and Rose stopped outside the door and we watch as Captain Reynolds shoots at the werewolf as it bounds down the corridor towards him, pounces upon him and then rips him apart. We are frozen in horror and cannot move.<br>"Ashley! Rose!" He rushes out into the corridor, grabs her round the waist and me by my hand and pulls us into the room just in time to slam the door shut.

In side the library Me, Rachel, Sir Robert and Rose help the Doctor barricade the doors with chairs and bits of wood.  
>"Wait a minute, Shh, Shh, wait a minute…" the doctor shushed us and The wolf howls into the silence.<br>"It's stopped." he pointed out and he stands on the chair and presses his ear against the door.  
>"It's gone." he says but footsteps can be heard padding around the outside of the room.<br>"Listen…" I say quietly  
>The Doctor climbs quietly down from the chair and there is dead silence in the library as they follow the wolf's progress around the room, absolutely terrified. The Queen is shaking violently. Me and Rachel come up to her and gather her in a hug which she accepts.<br>"Is this the only door?" the doctor asks sir Robert whispering  
>"Yes. No!" he answers in alarm And he dashes to the other door with the Doctor and they barricade it shut.<br>"Shh!" Rose silenced them. They look around uneasily as they hear the sounds the werewolf is making - and then it stops. Footsteps pad away into the distance.  
>"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" rose asks uneasily<br>"Something inside this room." the doctor says  
>Sir Robert sits on one of the chairs barricading his door and puts his head in his hands.<br>"What is it? Why can't it get in?" the doctor asks confused  
>"I'll tell you what, though…" rose says and me and Rachel still have our arms around the queen.<br>"What?" he asks  
>"Werewolf...!" me ns Rachel purse our lips and narrow our eyes not likening how there dealing with this<br>"I know!" the queen spotted our expressions and must of realised that we had to put up with this everyday.  
>Rose half laughs and they throw their arms around each other.<br>"You all right?" the doctor asks her  
>"I'm okay, yeah!" she replies<br>Queen Victoria stares at them, eyes wide.  
>"please don't judge them your majesty, its just the way they deal with thing, and I must say its much healthier than how ideal with thing." I ask her<br>She looks at me and asks  
>"how do you two deal with these situation and do you do them often?"<br>" im afraid we do deal with these thing often, Ma'am. We travel you see and we save lives and world from creatures, such creatures that this would be a tame situation" she looks at me shocked "but you see I love to help, and save people, I love to risk my lives for others to make sure they get out ok, and its not a safe life with the doctor but knowing you were part of the group that save those lives it the greatest. And how I deal with it you ask, well its not health but, I bottle everything up and then let it out at night, or when everybody is safe and the situation is finished" the queen looks at me with sympathy and then suddenly pulls me and Rachel into a hug.  
>" I must say that I don't like what you two are doing, but if you are saving lives from situations like these , than that is brave. You remind me of my daughters, brave and kind. Just be careful."<br>"yes ma'am." me and Rachel say together  
>"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I... thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" sir Robert says from behind us.<br>"Well, they were bald, athletic... your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." the doctor says to him  
>"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." rose asks her I purse my lips again 'this was not a good idea I should of stopped it when I had the chance'<br>"Do you think this is funny?" the queen asks angrily still in our arms  
>"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry." rose says meekly<br>"What, exactly, I pray someone please - what exactly is that creature?" the queen asks still quite shaken  
>"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." the doctor explains forgetting to use the Scottish accent<br>"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" the queen asked him  
>"Oh... right, sorry-" said the doctor said realising his mistake<br>"I'll not have it. No, sir - not you... not that thing... none of it. This is not my world." she told him and we again give her majesty a hug trying to calm her down  
>The Doctor touches the woodwork - there is a carving of mistletoe on the door.<br>"Mistletoe... Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" the doctor asked him  
>"I don't know, I suppose…" he replied<br>"On the other door, too... a carving wouldn't be enough... I wonder…" the doctor thinks out loud and then he licks the woodwork. 'GROSS!'  
>"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe - it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad? I love him!" then he turns to rose, Rachel and Me" Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."<br>"And the wolf's allergic to it?" rose asked  
>"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things." the doctor told us<br>"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." sir Robert told us  
>"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" the doctor said<br>"Being rude again." said Rachel in a slightly singsong voice  
>"Good. I meant that one." he told her and He strode towards the book shelves.<br>"You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." he said as he puts his glasses on.  
>"This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." he pulls some books off the shelf and chucks some to me, Rose and Rachel.<br>"Arm yourself."

Me, Rose, Rachel, the Doctor and Sir Robert are frantically flicking through the books, talking over one another.  
>"Biology, zoology... there might be something on wolves in here…"<br>"Hold on, what about this?" the doctor asks as he chucks another book to Rose  
>"... some form of explosive…" sir Robert says as he flicks through his book<br>"Hmm, that's the sort of thing. Ooh…" the doctor exclaims as he jumps down from the ladder, holding a book which he puts down on the table.  
>"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth." On the open page of the book there was an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky. We all gather around the table.<br>"A spaceship?" I ask  
>"A shooting star." sir Robert answered and then read ""In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit." That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery."<br>"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" I exclaimed  
>"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host." the doctor mused<br>"But why does it want the throne?" sir Robert said confused  
>"That's what it wants. It said so, the... the Empire of the Wolf." rose said remembering what the host had told us<br>"Imagine it... the Victorian Age accelerated... starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam... leaving history devastated in its wake…" The doctor said with foreboding  
>"Sir Robert!" the queen said standing suddenly and he goes over to her.<br>"If I am to die here…" the queen said  
>"Don't say that, Your Majesty." sir Robert interrupted<br>"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." the queen continued and she opens her bag.  
>"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." the doctor said from the table<br>"Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this." her majesty replied to him and she takes the Koh-I-Noor from her bag and holds it in the palm of her hand.  
>"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" me, rose and Rachel ask amassed<br>"Oh, yes... the greatest diamond in the world." the doctor said in affirmative.  
>Me, The Doctor, Rachel and Rose shuffle forward for a closer look.<br>"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." the queen explained  
>"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I...?" the doctor asked as he holds out his hand for the diamond. Queen Victoria carefully gives it to him and He pushes his glasses down his nose to look at it closely. Rose prods it, eyes wide.<br>"That is so beautiful." the doctor marvels at it  
>"How much is that worth?" Rachel asked him<br>"They say... the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." he replied sincerely. My eyes open wide at that.  
>"whoa" I say quietly<br>"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." rose says peering at it and Me and Rachel giggle quietly at the mental image  
>"And she'd win." the doctor said to use making Rose laugh.<br>"Where is the wolf?" sir Robert asks as he walks away "I don't trust this silence." I nod in agreement  
>"Why do you travel with it?" The doctor asks the queen talking about the diamond<br>"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." she told him  
>"Oh, but it's perfect." I say sincerely<br>"My late husband never thought so." her majesty said looking at me with kind eyes  
>"Now, there's a fact - Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." The doctor lectured us as he was removing his glasses<br>"He always said... the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." she told us sadly  
>"Unfinished... oh, yes!" He realised and he tosses the Koh-I-Noor back to Queen Victoria, who catches it.<br>"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research - your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond - hold on, hold on -" he ruffles his hair violently in his eagerness to work it out and Me and Rachel cock our heads at him.  
>"all these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if - this house, it's a trap for you - is that right, Ma'am?" he explained very fast all ready working it out.<br>"Obviously." the queen noted in agreement  
>"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?" the doctor ramble confusing everyone but Me and Rachel.<br>"Explain yourself, Doctor." the queen demanded  
>"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you... but for the wolf." the doctor explained to them, just then a fine sprinkling of plaster falls from the ceiling. We all look up, and the werewolf is walking over the glass dome above their heads, looking down at them and growling.<br>"That wolf there…" the doctor said trailing off and the glass of the dome starts to crack, the Doctor, Rose and sir Robert throw down their books and me and Rachel take the queens hands, together we run to the door.  
>"Out! Out! Out!" the doctor shouts.<br>As the Werewolf crashes through the roof smashing the desk, the Doctor, Rose and Sir Robert destroy their barricade and run out into the corridor.  
>"Your Majesty!" sir Robert shouts and us 2 run out together with the queen.<br>The six of us run down the corridor.  
>"Gotta get to the observatory!" the doctor shouted<br>We careen around a corner with the werewolf close behind. Rose turns around and is transfixed by the wolf. But Just as the wolf is on her, she screams and Lady Isobel throws the pan of mistletoe water onto the wolf. Rose screams again, but the werewolf bounds back down the corridor away from them.  
>"Good shot!" the doctor told lady Isobel<br>"It was mistletoe!" she explained  
>The Doctor follows the wolf a way down the corridor.<br>"Isobel!" sir Robert cried and He and Isobel kiss as the Doctor and Rose make sure the wolf has gone.  
>"Get back downstairs." he ordered her<br>"Keep yourself safe." she pleaded and a tear just out of my control escapes my eye.  
>He nods and they kiss again.<br>"You go." sir Robert again ordered her  
>Lady Isobel and the maids go past Sir Robert and make their way back to the kitchen.<br>"Girls, come with me. Down the Back stairs, back to the kitchen. Quickly!" she orders the maids. As they run off, Sir Robert stares after his wife. I see a look in his eyes that suggested he was wondering if he'll ever see her again.  
>"Come on!" the doctor shouts and we set off again down the corridor.<br>"The observatory's this way!" sir Robert told us  
>As we reach the central staircase we hurry up it as fast as we can while the werewolf is recovering but it soon returns to the chase. We finally arrive at the observatory with the Doctor in the lead.<br>"No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?" the doctor asked as he pointed out the lack of mistletoe  
>"Just do your work and I'll defend it." I stare at him sadly<br>"If we could bind them shut with rope or something!" the doctor continued seeming trying to ignore Sir Robert  
>"I said I'd find you time, sir." sir Robert said determinedly<br>Me, Rachel, Rose and the Queen stare at him, aghast.  
>"Now get inside." sir Robert ordered<br>The Doctor looks at him for a second.  
>"Good man." Sir Robert closes the door and the Doctor runs to the Queen.<br>"Your Majesty, the diamond." the doctor demanded  
>"For what purpose?" the queen asked<br>"The purpose it was designed for." the doctor told her and the Queen hands him the diamond form her bag. The Doctor runs over to the mechanism for the telescope.  
>"Rose! Ashley, Rachel!" we run over to the Doctor.<br>"Lift it! Come on!" he told us we all struggle to turn the wheel, but the cogs start to shift and the telescope to rise.  
>"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose asked sarcastically despite straining against the wheel.<br>"Yes, it is." the doctor told her  
>Just then we hear sir Roberts gun shots and me, Rose and Rachel look hopelessly terrified at his final screams. Queen Victoria holds up her crucifix as the werewolf can be heard battering the door. The gears continue to grind while Queen Victoria murmurs a prayer under her breath. Me and Rachel run over to the queen and bring her into another hug, -knowing the doctor and rose would manage with out us - as for me she reminded me of my late grandma that passed on 2 years ago.<br>"You said this thing doesn't work!" rose shouted  
>"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is! It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!" the doctor explained<br>"But there's no electricity!" she pointed out.  
>The Doctor grunts and turns to the light chamber.<br>"Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!" rose said working it out  
>"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!"<br>The Light Chamber finally starts to align with the moon.  
>"Come on!" the doctor shouts again<br>At last it is properly aligned. Rose and the Doctor step away from the gears as the moonlight bounces off the prisms. Just as the Werewolf breaks through the door, me and Rachel move out of the way and pull the queen to safety and the light spews forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor far short of the werewolf. The werewolf advances on the Queen but the doctor dives across the floor and throws the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light. A fantastic, prismatic beam of light hits the werewolf. He is lifted off the floor and hangs there, caught in the wash of moonlight. As they look on, the werewolf retakes human form.  
>"Make it brighter. Let me go." The hose pleads quietly<br>The Doctor slowly walks across to the light chamber and flicks a switch. With a final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanishes and the light shuts off. Rose breathes a huge sigh of relief. The Queen, however, is staring intently at some wound on her wrist. The Doctor notices her. I cover her had away from the doctor knowing she wouldn't want him to worry and she gives me a small smile.  
>"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" the doctor asked concerned<br>"No, it's... it's a cut. The girls got me out of the way." she said smiling a small smile at us which we return  
>"If that thing bit you…" the doctor continued<br>"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart." she said trying to get the doctor to stop worrying  
>"Let me see." the doctor said<br>"It is nothing." she told him pulling her hand away sharply and The Doctor stares at her, obviously not believing her.  
>Dawn cam and the sun had risen over a serenely misty valley.<br>The Doctor, Me, Rachel and Rose step forward and kneel before Queen Victoria. Everyone is present including Lady Isobel and the maids.  
>"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS." She taps him on each shoulder with a sword.<br>"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Lady Ashley of the Powell Estate" she taps me on each shoulder with a sword and smiles slightly  
>"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Lady Rachel of the Powell Estate" and as she taps Rachel she also gives her a small smile<br>"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." She taps her on each shoulder with the sword.

"You may stand." she told us and we all stand The Doctor and Rose rise.  
>"Many thanks, Ma'am." the doctor said gratefully<br>"thank you your majesty" me and Rachel said with a small smile  
>"Thanks! They're never going to believe this back home." rose said grinning<br>And Flora smiles.  
>"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave." he told her<br>"Indeed. Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused." The Doctor groans whilst Rose looks jubilant.  
>"Yes!" rose rejoices and me and Rachel purse our lips not were amused our selves<br>"Not remotely amused." the queen repeated and Rose makes an effort to wipe the smirk off her face.  
>"I was going to banish you but…" the queen started The Doctor and Rose look stunned.<br>"I'm sorry..?" the doctor said but she ignored him  
>"but because of the story Ashley told me, that that was the way you coped with thing, I am not happy with that, but the things you do travel around and save peoples lives from situations like these, I applied you for you bravery and your big hearts." she then became angry "but I know that you consort with stars - and magic - and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life."<br>Queen Victoria steps away from them angrily  
>"Now please leave and if you ever need to save people from my empire do so without me knowing you are on my shores again." she demanded<p>

Me, Rose Rachel and the Doctor hitched a lift on the back of a farmer's cart. It comes to a halt.  
>"Woah!" the farmer cries and we jump off the back of a farmer's cart back in the highlands near the TARDIS.<br>"Cheers, Dougal!" the doctor shouts and waves as they walk away and the farmer drives off.  
>"You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it - it came from nowhere!" he explained to us and I frowned<br>"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" I asked unhappily  
>"Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." he told us<br>"For werewolf?" Rachel asked  
>"Could be!" he replied<br>"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" rose asked shocked  
>"Could be! And, her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." told us and we stare at him in shock<br>"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" rose said disbelievingly  
>"Well… maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take... a hundred years to mature... might be ready by… oooh… early 21st century...?" he said<br>"Nah! That's just ridiculous! Mind you… Princess Anne...!" rose mused  
>"I'll say no more." the doctor refused<br>"And if you think about it... they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They - they could schedule themselves around the moon - we'd never know!" rose continued  
>The Doctor sniggers as they reach the TARDIS and he opens the door. They bundle in.<br>"They like hunting! They love blood sports!" I added  
>The Doctor laughs, the TARDIS starts to dematerialize<br>"Oh my God, they're werewolves!" us three shout together

* * *

><p><strong>i love that i can post two chapters at a time hope its ok thanks R&amp;R<strong>

**XXX**

**sashaxh**


	8. between adventures in the tardis 1

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Mean-while In the tardis…<p>

I was sitting in my room that I had in the tardis thinking about the adventures we had just had and was looking at the tings I had with me, when I cam across a CD I forgot I had…  
>The band called Chameleon circuit. 'Yes! I've got to put this on.' I got my ipod and my laptop and put the songs the doctor WAS aloud to listen to so far, that had nothing about future events.<p>

_Still not ginger _  
><em>A whole lot of running<em>  
><em>Type 40<em>  
><em>Gallifreyan history 101<em>  
><em>Exterminate, Regenerate<em>  
><em>Nightmares<em>  
><em>travelling man<em>  
><em>Teenage rebel<em>

Once I got all of the song they were allowed to listen to I ran to find Rachel.  
>"where is Rachel, girl" I ask the TARDIS stroking the wall I walk around the corner and there's a door in front of me with Rachel's name on it. I smiled and knocked on Rachel's door, when she opened the door she let me inside and I started to ramble till she stopped me and I explained again with a grin.<br>"RACHEL! Guess what!" I didn't let her answer " I found a CD in my things guess which one, CHAMELEON CIRCUIT!" as soon as I said this me and her were jumping up and down like crazy she than said  
>"what are we waiting for, get rose and the doctor and come on lets give them a show like we use to do at home." the reminder of home made me smile and we ran out of her room down the next corridor and we exited into the console room were the doctor was working on something while talking to rose .<br>"Doctor!" me and Rachel shouted and they both looked at us to continue "have you got a stage and a microphone any were" I asked him and he grinned  
>" in the music room, why?" he asked curiously<br>" I found my favoured CD and we were going to give you and rose a show, like we use to do for our family back home, and what I always did for new year and Christmas with the others for Jackie and rose." I grinned at them  
>"oh and the band were mega DR who fans so… the songs are DR WHO related." Rachel smiled and the doctor looked a little worried at this<br>"oh I made sure that anything, that mentioned your future was not there but that still came to 8 songs." I reassured him.

We followed the doctor to the music room and he pressed some buttons and a door opened, we walked through to a place that looked like a theatre and we looked around open mouthed  
>"that's the door back stage take as long as it needs to get ready, and well go sit down." he says pointing to the door near the stage and then to the middle of the room. We nod and go through the doors. We got changed into some shiny dresses, put the CD in and took the small remote and put it on my remote and we did the scale for a warm up.<br>"Do, Re, Me, Far, Sow, La, See, Do - Do, See, La, Sow, Far, Me, Re, Do." me and Rachel did this a few times and then when out on to the stage  
>"now this song dose have a very little about your future but not the events so some things you may not recognise but it's a great song." I smile at him<p>

'me and Rachel / **me** / Rachel'  
>" <strong>still not ginger<strong>" I start and the doctor looks a little surprised

**New teeth, that's weird,**  
><strong>Give me a minute to get my mouth in gear,<strong>  
><strong>Just wanna check that everything still works.<strong>

**Legs!**  
><strong>Still got legs,<strong>  
><strong>And there's life in this old horse yet,<strong>  
><strong>And I know there's going to be an awful lot of running to do.<strong>

Geronimo!

Head, shoulders, knees and toes,  
>Don't talk about that nose,<br>And what a chin!  
>I think that's everything,<br>I'm good as new...

But still not ginger.

New mouth, new rules,  
><span>Brand new me, but I'm no fool,<span>  
><span>I gotta get some food inside me,<span>  
><span>I'm still cooking.<span>

Apples!  
><span>No, apples are rubbish,<span>  
><span>I hate apples, let's try something Scottish,<span>  
><span>Fried, but not evil beans,<span>  
><span>Are you trying to make a zombie of me?<span>  
><span>Now what's this?<span>  
><span>Fish fingers and mustard?<span>  
><span>I've got a feeling it'd be better with custard.<span>

(**The worst part is that it's actually kind of tasty... Allons-y!**) _the doctor smirked at this and rose smiled_

Head, shoulders, knees and toes,  
>Don't talk about that nose,<br>And what a chin!  
>I think that's everything,<br>I'm good as new...

But still not ginger.

Me and Rachel finish the song and rose and the doctor start clapping, we bow and Rachel introduces the next song.

"now the next song, is about what we do every day and may I say the beginning is what the intro of the TV show sounds like but slightly different, enjoy."

"**an awful lot of running**" I grin

He is like fire, burning through time  
>As old as forever, but fast in his prime<br>I saw his blue spaceship materialise  
>He stepped out and said to me, "run for your life!"<p>

I don't know why I never thought to ask him for his name  
>But I really don't think he'd have told me the truth anyway<br>But, that's ok

It's completely terrifying but it's so so exciting  
>He said I was brilliant and I could change the world<br>So many places I've been and there's so much more to see  
>We've got galaxies and planets and moons<br>And an awful lot of running to do

As a full-time companion he gave me a key  
>And a phone with a signal in every galaxy<br>As we fell through the vortex I felt so free  
>Please don't let this danger just be another dream<p>

Because my life before you was unreasonably mundane  
>I've never been happier although we face death every day<br>I wouldn't have it any other way

It's completely terrifying but it's so so exciting  
>He said I was brilliant and I could change the world<br>So many places I've been and there's so much more to see  
>We've got galaxies and planets and moons<br>And an awful lot of running to do

You know you can fix that chameleon circuit if you just try hot wiring the fragment links and superseding the binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary *gasp*

It's completely terrifying but it's so so exciting  
>He said I was brilliant and I could change the world<br>So many places I've been and there's so much more to see  
>We've got galaxies and planets and moons<br>And an awful lot of running ... to do

Again the doctor and rose rose up and clapped. We bowed.  
>" now for the next song lets see," I looked at my wrist and continued" I've got to say that the TARDIS will LOVE this next song…"<p>

"**type 40!**" I shouted  
>me and Rachel  **me** / Rachel'

**Powered by the Eye of Harmony**  
><strong>I can travel anywhere in space and time<strong>  
><strong>I'm linked to the Doctor symbiotically<strong>  
><strong>Got his imprint on my briode nebuliser<strong>

There used to be 305 of me  
><span>But the rest were decommissioned and replaced<span>  
><span>It takes six pilots to fly me properly<span>  
><span>Only happened once at the Medusa Cascade<span>

The last Type 40 in the universe  
>But there's still so much to see<br>But I'll be going on adventures  
>So long as there's huon energy<p>

My chameleon circuit hasn't worked since 1963  
>But the Doctor won't give up on me<p>

My interior's in a state of temporal grace  
><span>Though on occasion that gets circumvented<span>  
><span>Inside me there's a surprising amount of space<span>  
><span>Because I'm dimensionally transcendental<span>

**I've withstood falling down for miles and miles**  
><strong>Suffered 3000 degree heat without scorching<strong>  
><strong>Hit by the Titanic when I was in mid-flight<strong>  
><strong>Every time he's sure to fix me<strong>

The last Type 40 in the universe  
>But there's still so much to see<br>But I'll be going on adventures  
>So long as there's huon energy<p>

My chameleon circuit hasn't worked since 1963  
>But the Doctor won't give up on me<p>

The last Type 40 in the universe  
>But there's still so much to see<br>But I'll be going on adventures  
>So long as there's huon energy<p>

My chameleon circuit hasn't worked since 1963  
>But the Doctor won't give up on me<p>

The last Type 40 in the universe  
>But there's still so much to see<br>But I'll be going on adventures  
>So long as there's huon energy<p>

My chameleon circuit hasn't worked since 1963  
>But the Doctor won't give up on me'<p>

The floors vibrated slightly and I hear the doctor say to me grinning " I think the TARDIS did like the song!"  
>We bowed and Rachel continued<p>

" the next song we didn't know if we should or shouldn't play but it's a good one so sorry doctor in advance if it brings up any unwanted memories."

"**Gallifreyan history 10**1" the doctor and rose looked interested at this  
>me and Rachel  **me** / Rachel'

**"Alright class. I'm the Professor. I'm going to be giving you the lecture today. Now, just so that we're all clear, this is Gallifreyan History 101, so please make sure you're in the right class.**  
><strong>"There's always one, isn't there?<strong>  
><strong>"Right, for the rest of us, we've got a lot to cover, so let's get started."<strong>

At first we were just Gallifreyans and that was fine.  
><span>Just taking up space and biding our time.<span>  
><span>Till Rassilon came along<span>  
><span>With his ever present sense of right and wrong.<span>  
><span>He was strong, he was mighty,<span>  
><span>He was the founder of Time Lord Society.<span>

Now this is the subject that everyone finds the hardest.  
>But you're gonna have to pass it if you want to earn your TARDIS.<br>Nobody's graduating from this Academy  
>Until you've all mastered Gallifreyan History.<br>Gallifreyan History.

**Now Rassilon had a buddy called Omega;**  
><strong>His interstellar science would amaze ya.<strong>  
><strong>He found our source of power<strong>  
><strong>And devised a cunning plan in under an hour.<strong>  
><strong>It went sour, he was erased.<strong>  
><strong>But at least now we could travel through time and space.<strong>

Now if there's a subject that's impossible, it's this.  
>In comparison, the Untempered Schism's a piece of piss.<br>Nobody's graduating from this Academy  
>Until you've all mastered Gallifreyan History.<br>Gallifreyan History.  
>Gallifreyan History.<p>

So now we're all Time Lords, and that's just fine.  
><strong>We're travelling through space, bouncing through time.<strong>  
><span>But we've made it clear not to interfere,<span>  
><strong>And that's a rule to which we all must adhere.<strong>  
><span>But I fear that the Doc<span>  
><strong>Is about causing havoc in his big blue box. <strong>_at this the doctor smirks together with rose who try's to hide a giggle_

Now that brings up to date and everything's just gravy.  
>I just hope it doesn't get messed up by Russell T Davies.<br>Nobody's graduating from this Academy  
>Until you've all mastered Gallifreyan...<br>Until you can say you're Gallifreyan...  
>Until you know all about Gallifreyan History.<p>

**Right same time next week.**

I smirk at the looks on the doctors and roses faces, then they stood up and clapped and again we bowed

" now this song is what happens too many times in your life doctor, and I must say that EVERY companion has met them in one way or the other and its kind of about the creator…" I start with a sheepish smile

**"Exterminate, Regenarate**" the doctors face turned sower and gave me a look saying ' the song better be better than the name.' I nod he smiles

(Davros)

**It's been such a long time since I met you back on Skaro**  
><strong>And I'm pretty sure that you know<strong>  
><strong>That not much has changed since then<strong>  
><strong>It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me<strong>  
><strong>I think you will agree<strong>  
><strong>That if one of us dies, then the other will too<strong>  
><strong>I am locked in war with you<strong>

Exterminate, Regenerate  
>I thought you always knew our fate<br>To just keep fighting on and on  
>While time keeps turning<br>Regenerate, Exterminate  
>And even though we are the same<br>Why don't you hop into your ship  
>And leave me burning<p>

Even though, as men, we have our contrasts  
><span>We're of exactly the same class<span>  
><span>And our constant companion is death<span>  
><span>Look at you, fashioning people into weapons<span>  
><span>How can you say that you're better than me?<span>  
><span>We both carry the fire, that is set to devour life<span>

Exterminate, Regenerate  
>I thought you always knew our fate<br>To just keep fighting on and on  
>While time keeps turning<br>Regenerate, Exterminate  
>And even though we are the same<br>Why don't you hop into your ship  
>And leave me burning<p>

(Doctor)

**We both carry the fire, that has the power to end life**  
><strong>But I do with that flame is what separates our types<strong>  
><strong>If it takes till the end of reality to beat you<strong>  
><strong>Then ill be sure to meet you, at the exit of the world<strong>

Exterminate, Regenerate  
>You know that it isn't too late<br>To end what seems impossible  
>And leave time turning<br>Regenerate, Exterminate  
>And even though we aren't the same<br>Why don't you hop into my ship  
>And we can settle this, And we can settle this<p>

Exterminate, Regenerate  
>You know that it isn't too late<br>To end what seems impossible  
>And leave time turning<br>Regenerate, Exterminate  
>And even though we aren't the same<br>Why don't you hop into my ship

Exterminate, Regenerate  
>I thought you always knew our fate<br>To just keep fighting on and on  
>While time keeps turning<br>Regenerate, Exterminate  
>And even though we are the same<br>Why don't you hop into your ship  
>And leave me burning<p>

**And we can settle this**, forever  
><span>We can travel time<span>, together  
>Yeah we can settle this, forever<p>

They stood and clapped again and the doctor gave me a look ' it was better than the name, even tho I don't know what it was about' I hid my giggle from him and we bowed

"this song I will be doing my dance to and singing by myself the song is about something we get now and again especially the doctor, and leaves us terrified…

"**nightmares**" I introduce '_the CD_'

_"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness holds only one thing: The_  
><em>End of Time itself."<em>

**_…song starts and I also start to dance…_**

**Hey old man, rest your head, you're breaking down inside.**  
><strong>Armour's cracked, set to collapse, damn you, don't you cry.<strong>

**I've ended lives and ended worlds, I guess I've done it all.**  
><strong>Fire and ice and rage inside, how long 'til I fall?<strong>

**Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering, **  
><strong>It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares.<strong>

**Dreams have showed me who I am, a danger to myself.**  
><strong>Trickster fear, far from revered, so I must fear as well.<strong>  
><strong>Words and laughter wearing thin, breaking this disguise.<strong>  
><strong>Where do angels fear to tread? How can I think to hide?<strong>

**Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering, **  
><strong>It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares.<strong>

**Music … and I just dance to the music…**

**Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering, **  
><strong>It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares.<strong>

The doctor looks a little worried at the song. But because he liked my dance he and rose claps and I bow Rachel comes back on stage.

" now for a more light hearted song we give you…" Rachel introduces

**"travelling man**" I announce

**Travelling man... Such secrets to be told.**  
><strong>Alien man... Running from the days of old.<strong>  
><strong>Out of his world, with nothing left to lose.<strong>  
><strong>Travelling man... Coming down to rescue you.<strong>

You're hard to find, Timelord.  
><span>Too busy saving everything to stop.<span>

The Travelling Man will save the day.  
>The Travelling Man will keep you safe.<br>Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,  
>The Travelling Man will save the day.<p>

**Waiting so long for something to reprove.**  
><strong>Gallifrey man, all this tragic history.<strong>  
><strong>Such a sharp mind, but broken are his hearts.<strong>  
><strong>Engines in gear, time to put things in the past.<strong>

There comes a time, Timelord,   
><span>When every boy must learn how to dance.<span>

The Travelling Man will save the day.  
>The Travelling Man will keep you safe.<br>Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,  
>The Travelling Man will save the day.<p>

**Everybody knows that everybody dies, **  
><strong>But nobody knows it like him.<strong>  
><strong>I think all the lights would drain out of the skies<strong>  
><strong>If he ever gave up trying.<strong>

Just this once, everybody lives.

The Travelling Man will save the day.  
>The Travelling Man will keep you safe.<br>Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,  
>The Travelling Man will save the day.<p>

With that they started clapping and I again tap my nose with my finger, and winked at the doctor and I bow.  
>"this the last song and its about a crazy man in his big blue box…"<p>

"**teenage rebel**" the doctor gives a little laugh at this not expecting it. I just smile

**I've had so many different faces, **  
><strong>So many different personalities, <strong>  
><strong>My taste and I get cravings, <strong>  
><strong>Are some things you can't take away from me<strong>

**You can't stop me dreaming.**

I used to be old,  
>But now I feel young,<br>Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run,  
>I could never be settled in one time or place,<br>I won't ever stop,  
>Cause I know what's right,<br>Get in my way, I will burst into light  
>I'll keep dying and living and changing my ways,<br>But I was a teenage rebel, and that stayed the same.

It might feel like you're defeated,   
><span>But I know that we all long to be set free, <span>  
><span>So overcome your monsters, <span>  
><span>Rise up, there is just one thing you need.<span>

Something to believe in.

I used to be old,  
>But now I feel young,<br>Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run,  
>I could never be settled in one time or place,<br>I won't ever stop,  
>Cause I know what's right,<br>Get in my way, I will burst into light  
>I'll keep dying and living and changing my ways,<br>But I was a teenage rebel, and that stayed the same.

I used to be old,  
>But now I feel young,<br>Cause I was a boy when I learned how to run,  
>I could never be settled in one time or place,<br>I won't ever stop,  
>Cause I know what's right,<br>Get in my way, I will burst into light  
>I'll keep dying and living and changing my ways,<br>But I was a teenage rebel, and that stayed the same.

"THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed your evening, day or night… you can never tell in here… and I hope to be able to sing for you again." Rose and the doctor stood out of there seats and cheered loudly. And we bowed.

We ran to the dressing room and got changed, once changed we went back to the theatre were rose and the doctor were waiting for us. Once we came out we were bombed with a hug from rose.  
>"that was even better than the last concert I've seen you lot do!" rose exclaimed and I laughed a little<br>"Rosie dear for me that was 2 years ago you missed the last one remember, no thanks to this lug and his driving." I pointed at the doctor  
>"oi, not my fault," I raze my eyebrow at him in disbelief "ok, so it was my fault, but that's your memories talking." I scowl at him<br>" it still happened so shut up, are you here to insult me or to say what you thought of our performance?" the doctor looked slightly guilty and said  
>"I liked it, had some things I didn't understand, but that must be for the future and you were right they must of been huge fans." he actually was pleased that he had fans if not in his universe, in mine. I give him a smile.<br>"well we would have to be as well to bye the songs don't you think." Rachel asked, rose and the doctor nodded  
>We all returned to the console room and suddenly roses phone went off. I looked at her.<br>"Mickey." she told her and we role our eyes and she answered.

Apparently there was a school he wanted to check out so I asked the doctor to go so me and Rachel could go and see our other friends and my aunt at home.

* * *

><p>ive just found out about chameleon circut and i NEEDED to do a chapter on them but i couldnt revele the futur to the doctor and rose i am currently doing chapter 1011 AKA 9/10 school reuninon R&R

xxxx

sashaxh


	9. Chapter 10 school reunion part 2

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 school reunion part 1<p>

" so your saying because we work for UNIT we have clearance to go undercover a school inspectors that are doing a report on the school, and it wont matter how long it would take?" I ask the doctor ask me, Rachel, Daniel, Bethany and Louise were catching up on thing, when Mickey had contacted us saying that he found a suspicious school that needed looking at.  
>"yep now all you need are visitor badges and brief cases with paper, oh and do take notes it will help to find out what is happening." he told us…<p>

Two days later… It is lunchtime, and the dinner ladies are spooning food onto people's plates. Me, The Doctor and the others are moving along the line with our trays. Rose, who is undercover as a dinner lady, spoons mashed potato onto the doctors plate and gives him a filthy look simultaneously. He just smirks at her and heads towards the tables.

We then join him at his table, a little later, the Doctor speared a chip on his fork, nibbles it, and stares at it distastefully. Rose comes over with a dishcloth to wipe his table down.  
>"Two days." rose told him<br>"Sorry, could you just- there's a bit of gravy." he says to her and I try not to giggle at her.  
>He points to it with his fork. Rose wipes the table.<br>"No, no - just there." he points at the gravy as I try the chip there surprisingly nice even tho I knew what they were doing. Rose wipes up the gravy.  
>"Two days, we've been here." she grumbles again<br>"Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning - got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." I told her  
>"You eating those chips?" rose asked us<br>"Yeah, they're a bit... Different." the doctor replied  
>"But surprisingly nice" Bethany told her<br>And Rose helped herself to one.  
>"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this."<br>"totally agree with ya cuz, never had any like them." I nodded in agreement with her  
>She sits down.<br>"It's very well behaved, this place." The doctor comments squinting around the canteen  
>"Mm." rose said her mouth full of chips<br>"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones." he explained and me and Bethany and the others laugh t his description of school.  
>"not even my school was like that" I laugh. He stares at Us impressively.<br>"Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in."  
>Just then s dinner lady approaches their table.<br>"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." She said sternly to Rose  
>"I was just talking to this teacher." rose explained standing<br>"Hello!" the doctor said happily  
>"He doesn't like the chips." rose told her<br>"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." The dinner lady said affronted  
>She leaves. Rose walks away from the table.<br>"See? This is me." she said to us and She gestures down at her uniform.  
>"The dinner lady."<br>"I'll have the crumble." the doctor teased  
>"I'm so gonna kill you." rose threatened and I start to chuckle under my breath<br>She returns to her station, the Doctor grinning manically. A teacher, Mr Wagner, approaches a girl sitting a few tables away.  
>"Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me... so it's time we moved you up to the top class." he said to the girl, Melissa<br>We watch the doctor, chewing absently.  
>"Kenny? Not eating the chips?" Mr Wagner asks the boy<br>"I'm not allowed." Kenny explained  
>"Luke - extra class. Now." Mr Wagner ordered<br>He leaves, and several of the children follow him. Mr Finch watches the proceedings from a balcony above the canteen. He seems to notice the Doctor watching him. Me and my friend look up at Mr Finch as well and he loos at me and I shiver slightly so do the others when he looks at them.  
>After lunch we all go to the staff room to have tea coffee with biscuits.  
>The Doctor is sitting on a desk, nibbling a biscuit. And me and the others are standing next to him and the desk. There is a teacher pacing up and down in front of him.<br>"But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy... in cubits." Mr Parsons said to the doctor amassed  
>"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" I asked him<br>"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." He nods over to where a group of smart looking teachers are standing. Me, The Doctor and look over our shoulders at them.  
>"Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that." he said<br>"How's that weird?" the doctor asked  
>"She never played! Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight." he explained<br>"Hmm! The world is very strange." he told him popping another biscuit into his mouth, just then Mr Finch appeared with a familiar face.  
>"Excuse me, colleagues - a moment of your time." Mr finch says and I elbow the doctor in the side and point at the woman smiling. The Doctor turns and his eyes widen and he stands, just staring.<br>"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times." Sarah Jane smiles around at them all. The Doctor's face is a picture - the corners of his mouth begin to turn upwards in a smile.  
>"I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Mr Finch finishes and he leaves. Sarah Jane catches the Doctor's eye and approaches us.<br>"Hello!" she says  
>"Oh, I should think so!" the doctor says<br>"And, you are... ?" she asks him  
>"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith." he says but he can't take his eyes off her<br>"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." she said remembering  
>"Well, it's a very common name!" the doctor says logically<br>"He was a very uncommon man." she told him reminiscing  
>She holds out her hand.<br>"Nice to meet you!" she told him  
>"Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice - brilliant!" the doctor rambled to her grinning she then turned to us<br>" and you are?" she asks  
>"Oh, im Ashley Swanson, and this here is Rachel and Daniel Nicolson, Bethany Anderson and Louise manscott." I tell pointing at a of my friends and she shakes mine and there hands<br>"Um... so, um, have you worked here long?" she asked us  
>"No! Um, it's only my second day." the doctor says<br>"and were here to do a report on the school, so far its been ok, but its only day 2." I smile at her and Sarah Jane turns back to the doctor  
>"Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?" The Doctor can still not tear his eyes away from her, and he's smiling at her but she doesn't seem to notice.<br>"So many children getting ill - doesn't that strike you as odd?" she says  
>"I think something's eating them." I joke slightly Sarah laughs, but the doctor can see my seriousness in my eyes and know straight away its one of the episode from my TV show. He discreetly nods and turns to Sarah Jane<br>"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." he said grinning  
>"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." she told us<br>"No. Good for you." he told her and She walks away to meet some of the other teachers.  
>"Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." He says proud of her<br>I take the doctor by the arm smiling and he looks at me also smiling,  
>" you know she has her own program on CBBC," I told him "and it's a spin-off from yours and she defeats alien, like sleetheen and the trickster and many others" at this he seems even more pleased and then the bell rings.<br>The day comes to an end and night falls over the school. And the doctor decides to check the school.  
>He opens a fire door with his sonic and comes through it into a dark corridor, followed by Me, Rose, Rachel the others and Mickey.<br>"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong." rose shivered  
>We make their way cautiously down the corridor.<br>"When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." I told them smiling  
>"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um... 'gang'. Um... 'comrades'. Uh... anyway, Rose, Rachel and Bethany, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey Daniel and Louise, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. I'm gonna look in Finch's office with Ashley. Be back here in ten minutes.<br>He takes off up the stairs with me.

Me and The Doctor head down a dark corridor, brow furrowed as he hears screeches and flaps in the distance. He pauses for a moment and then strides to find the source of the noise.  
>As we were looking we see someone go in the direction of the TARDIS and we follow the familiar figure. We see Sarah Jane stare at the closed door, and then she turns slowly around. Me and The Doctor are standing there in the darkness, watching her.<br>"Hello, Sarah Jane." the doctor greets her quietly  
>"It's you. Oh... Doctor…" she whispered and a smile starts to spread across her face as she edges towards him.<br>"Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated." she pointed out  
>"Half a dozen times since we last met." he told he her<br>"You look... Incredible." she complimented him  
>"So do you." he told her sincerely<br>"I got old."  
>"but ya look good for ya age" I told truthfully and she gave me a smile the she edges around him, staring at him.<br>"What're you two doing here?" she asks curiously  
>"I kind of know all of the doctors future cause im kind of from a different universe but im not, its complicated. I work for UNIT and travel with him." I smile at her<br>"Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results - I couldn't resist. What about you?" the doctor asked  
>"Same." she replies we laugh. But Sarah Jane's smile falters and she sounds close to tears when she speaks again.<br>"I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died." Sarah Jane told him truthfully  
>"I lived. Everyone else died." he explained sadly<br>"What do you mean?" she asked confused  
>"Everyone died, Sarah." the doctor replied quietly still in pain from the topic I take his hand in mine and he gives me a small sad smile.<br>Sarah Jane shakes her head.  
>"I can't believe it's you." Sarah Jane whispered in disbelief<br>The moment is broken by the sound of Mickey wailing.  
>"Okay! Now I can!" Sarah Jane joked and I laughed<br>We grin and run from the gym to find the source of the scream. They almost skid into Rose, Rachel and Bethany who are running from a converging corridor.  
>"Did you hear that?" rose asked worried<br>" oh that's just Mickey" I told them  
>Rose notices Sarah Jane.<br>"Who's she?" rose asked the doctor  
>"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose." Rose looks at he unpleasantly surprised. They shake hands.<br>"Hi. Nice to meet you." Sarah Jane says with a very fake smile and turns to the doctor  
>"You can tell you're getting older - your assistants are getting younger." I turn to her and whisper in her ear "companions… he doesn't call them assistants any more." she nod absentmindedly<br>"I'm not his assistant." rose says to her outraged  
>The Doctor scratches his ear uncomfortably.<br>"No? I get you, tiger." Sarah Jane says back to her  
>The Doctor speeds off and we all follow him. They find Mickey in one of the class rooms, surrounded by a load of vacuum-packed rats and the others are laughing at him.<br>"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I - I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them." Mickey tried to explain without further embarrassing himself  
>"told you" I whisper to Sarah Jane and she laughs a little as The Doctor bends down and picks a few up to examine them.<br>"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." rose said in shock looking at the rats  
>"And you decided to scream." the doctor asks Mickey<br>"It took me by surprise!" he defended himself  
>"Like a little girl?" I asked him<br>"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey trys indignantly  
>"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." the doctor mocked Mickey<br>"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" rose said trying to get us off Mickey's back  
>"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane asks rose<br>Me, the others, The Doctor and Mickey look shiftily between them.  
>"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" rose asked her temper rising and I put my hand on her arm trying to calm her down.<br>"Anyway, moving on." The doctor said quickly trying to stop the arguing  
>Sarah Jane obviously badly wants to make a cutting retort. She and Rose give each other the dirtiest of looks. I put my arm on roses and Sarah Jane's arms and whisper pleadingly<br>"please can we sort this later" and they nod  
>"Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." the doctor continued and he chucks the rat he is holding back to Mickey, who drops it. We follow the Doctor out and down the corridor.<br>"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose said to Sarah Jane  
>Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor.<br>"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you." rose said  
>"Oh, I must've done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time." the doctor defended himself<br>"Hold on... sorry... Never." rose said pretending to think about it  
>"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?" Sarah Jane exclaimed annoyed " then how do you lot know me then?" she said turning to me and the others<br>"I told you I know everything about the doctor his past and future, oh and you're my favourite of the past companions, tho Susan and Romana were ok as well." I explained to Sarah Jane and she nods with a slight smile when she heard that she was my favourite  
>Rose walks off and Sarah Jane follows her, probably to probe her further. I follow them to make sure they don't fight with the others behind me.<br>"Ho ho! Mate! The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Mickey commented with a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, he grins and they follow the rest of us.  
>When we get there The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door of Mr Finch's office.<br>"Maybe those rats were food." the doctor said thinking  
>"Food for what?" Bethany asked<br>The Doctor opens the door and peers inside. There are some incredibly strange noises coming from there. The Doctor's eyes are fixed on the ceiling.  
>"Ashley... you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school... ? Well... they do." I look inside the office and then when I see bat-like creatures that are hanging upside down from the ceiling. The nine of us stare at them.<br>"No way!" Mickey said turning on his heel  
>The rest of us quickly follow him. The Doctor goes last, shutting the door behind him. At the sound of the door shutting, one of the bats wakes up and screeches.<br>We all run out of the front doors of the school.  
>"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey exclaimed out of breath from running<br>"wuss" I said quietly but no one but the others had hears and we laughed quietly  
>"Those were teachers!" rose shouted<br>"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." and he begins to walk back inside.  
>"Come on- you've got to be kidding!" Mickey cries out<br>"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." the doctor explains  
>"I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!" she told us and she grabs mine and the Doctor's arm and pulls us excitedly in the direction of the car park.<br>The others look at me and I just shrug and they follow behind.  
>In the car park Sarah Jane opened the boot of her car.<br>"ive got a feeling your going to like this" Sarah Jane told me and my team, Inside is something covered with a green blanket. The Doctor pulls the blanket off to reveal K9.  
>"K9!" me and the doctor say together "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith - allow me to introduce K9- well, K9 Mark III to be precise." he explains delighted<br>"THE most perfect robotic dog in the history of robotic dogs I say stroking K9s nose"  
>Mickey and Rose glance at each other with an 'it's a tin dog' sort of expression.<br>"Why does he look so... Disco?" I scowl at rose  
>"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?" the doctor asked concerned<br>"Oh, one day, he just... Nothing!" she explained to us  
>"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the doctor said<br>Mickey shakes his head. Rose stares at him. They really don't get it do they. Its K9 what's there not cool about him?  
>"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!" Sarah explained annoyed<br>"he is from the 51st century doctor." I say to him and he nods  
>"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" He said cooing at K9 I look at Sarah and whisper "if this is what's he like with K9 I would love to see how he's around Mr Smith." she looks at me confused, and I explain to her "just because I know all about the doctor don't mean I don't know about his companions, you see in my world he's a TV series and this is season 2, you also have a TV show and it's a spin off from his." her eyes widen in amassment.<br>Mickey stares at the doctor and Rose rolls her eyes. The Doctor strokes K9 making coo-ing noises. Sarah Jane throws Rose what could be described as a triumphant glance.  
>Just then I feel like we are being observed, but I didn't dare look<br>"Look, no offence but could you three just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!" rose told us.  
>The Doctor closes the boot, grinning and Dan goes to get his car. The bat-like creature flies past the moon, screeching.<p>

Me, The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose and Mickey and the others are in a chip shop. The Me, the Doctor and Sarah Jane are sitting at a table by the window, chatting and laughing whilst the Doctor tries to fix K9, who has been placed on the table-top. Rachel, Mickey and Rose and the others are by the counter.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead - I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there'." Sarah told the doctor  
>"that day was a bit hectic" I admit<br>"Right on top of it, yeah." the doctor agreed with both of us  
>"And Rose?" She asked cautiously<br>"She was there too." I told her "you know she's my cousin? She isn't always like this I think she's a bit jealous of you" I told her with a smile and she returns it.  
>There is a pause whilst Sarah Jane looks at him and the Doctor fiddles with K9's wires.<br>"Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me." I took her hand in comfort  
>"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." he explained<br>"I waited for you. I missed you." she told him sincerely  
>"Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life." The doctor said to her brushing this off<br>"You were my life." The Doctor looked up at her.  
>"You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"<br>"All those things you saw - do you want me to apologize for that?" The doctor asked with his brow furrowed  
>"No, but we get a taste of that splendour... and then we have to go back." Sarah Jane told him simply<br>"But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school - you're doing what we always did." he pointed out smiling  
>"You could've come back." she said sadly<br>"I couldn't." he replied quietly  
>"Why not?" she whispered<p>

The Doctor did not answer. Sarah Jane shakes her head and the Doctor switches his sonic screwdriver back on and returns to repairing K9. But I can see that she's still not done.  
>"It wasn't Croydon - where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!" she told him<br>"Where was it?" the doctor asked curiously  
>"Aberdeen." She said with a frown irritated<br>Right. He said to himself realisation dawning

There was a Pause.

"That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" the doctor asked us.  
>I mentally slap my forehead and Me and Sarah Jane smile and shake our head at him. At that moment, K9 springs to life.<br>"yay!" I squeak  
>"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" he exclaimed and He leaped to his feet and stands in front of K9.<br>"Master!" K9 says recognising the doctor  
>"He recognizes me!" The doctor said ecstatic I just smile at him.<br>"Affirmative." K9 replied  
>"Rose, give us the oil." the doctor ordered her.<br>The Doctor takes off the lid of the jar with the oil inside and is just about to dip his finger in it.  
>"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalged." rose said a warning quickly<br>"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." he replied to her and I giggle a little but stifle it before they hear it  
>He dips his finger into the oil and K9 puts out a sensor for the Doctor to smear it onto, which he does.<br>"Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." the doctor cooed  
>"Oil. Ex- ex- ex- extract ana- an- analysing…" K9 stuttered out<br>Listen to it, man! That's a voice! Mickey said grinning delighted and I gave him a look.  
>"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah Jane warned him and I grin at him and he had the decency to look sheepish.<br>"Confirmation of analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 said when he finished analysing the oil.  
>"They're Krillitanes." the doctor said shocked<br>Is that bad?" Bethany asked - she must of forgotten this episode…  
>"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." the doctor told us<br>"And what are... Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked not being familiar with this species  
>"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits- bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever - the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." the doctor explained to all of us.<br>"What're they doing here?" Louise asked curiously  
>"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." the doctor exclaimed as horrible realization spread across his face.<p>

Me, Mickey and Sarah Jane were hoisting K9 into the boot of the car.  
>"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked her<br>"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes... they're tin dogs." she explained.  
>Mickey smiles and gives a small laugh.<br>"What about you two? Where do you fit in the picture?" Sarah asked us  
>"well you could call me a companion, but because I know all about his future, and the episodes are all the major events, its more brothersister relationship he kind of goes into overprotective big brother mode sometimes without knowing" we giggled "he helps with the fact that in the episodes I know who dies and when, and it stresses me out and sometime if im too scared to change something I wont tell him about it even if it means sacrificing a lot of lives, like on Christmas day, the Sycorax ship getting blown up, I didn't know what would happen if they did go free, they could of told others that are worse and they would come try, just to take on the challenge of the doctors words. You see." with that my shoulders sagged with an invisible weight and Sarah Jane gathered me into a hug , once I felt better she turned to Mickey while still having her arm around my shoulders.  
>" and you?" she asked him<br>"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm…" Mickey said enthusiastically but trails off when it hit him.  
>"Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." he exclaims in horror and he sits down in shock. Sarah Jane grins and pats him on the shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>ive notesed that with school it takes longer to do chapters :( R&amp;R<p>

XXXX

sashaxh


	10. Chapter 11 school reunion part 2

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 school reunion part 2<p>

Just then The Doctor leaves the chip shop followed by Rose.  
>"How many of us have there been, travelling with you?" rose asked him wanting to know<br>"Does it matter?" the doctor asked  
>"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." her voice trembling slightly<br>The doctor stopped "As opposed to what?" he asked hurt  
>He stared, looking angry and hurt.<br>"I thought you and me were... but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me, Ashley and Rachel?" rose demanded  
>"No. Not to you, Ashley or Rachel" he said to her abruptly and I had to smile at this when I over heard him.<br>"But Sarah Jane... you were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her. Why not?" she asked not getting it  
>"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you call family someone who you-" He stops when he realizes what he was about to say.<br>"What, Doctor?" rose asked curious to why he stopped  
>The Doctor stares at her intensely, as if willing her to understand.<br>"You can spend the rest of your life with me." Rose looks up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. And the doctor continues  
>"But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."<br>"Time Lord." says someone from the building roof next to us  
>Me, The Doctor, The others and Rose notice Mr Finch and the other Krillitane on the roof. It screeches and swoops down towards them. We duck, but then it just flies away.<br>"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked and I nodded  
>"But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" rose asked as The Krillitane flies off into the night, screeching.<p>

The next morning, the school bell rings and the children flock towards the building. Me, The Doctor, Mickey, Rose Sarah Jane and the others get out of Sarah Jane's and Dan's car and stride towards the school. The Doctor pauses for a moment to give instructions.  
>"Ashley, Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." he told us and Rose holds her hand out, but he hands his sonic screwdriver to Sarah Jane. I look at Rose and she looks peeved.<br>"Mickey and the rest of Team D - surveillance. I want you outside." he told the rest of them  
>"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked slightly irritated<br>"Here, take these - you can keep K9 company." she said chucking him her car keys  
>I turn to my team "if anything happens listen to K9 he will help you" I told them and they nod then I turn to second in command Dan, who is the leader when im travelling<br>" remember, im counting on you to be in chare and to keep them safe." he just nods  
>"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." the doctor said as we walked away<br>"But he's metal!" Mickey shouted  
>"I didn't mean for him." the doctor explained<br>"What're you gonna do?" rose asked him  
>"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch." the doctor only replied<p>

Sarah Jane are crouched beneath one of the computer desks and is trying to switch on the sonic screwdriver. She comes out, hits the keyboard and stares at the sonic screwdriver. Rose is with her legs crossed on one of the chairs with me standing near Sarah Jane.  
>"It's not working!" Sarah Jane told us<br>"Give it to me." I say softly and I take the sonic screwdriver off her, and before I duck underneath the desk I see rose rolling her eyes ant Sarah Jane  
>"Used to work first time in my day." she told me<br>"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." rose says rudely  
>"Rose Tyler! Stop being rude" I scold her and she huffs<br>I turn the sonic screwdriver on and it whirrs and buzzes as I hold it to the back of the computer.  
>"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah Jane asked her<p>

"I've got a feeling you're about to." Rose replied straightening up  
>"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding-" Sarah says sincerely I just decide to ignore them but still listen.<br>"I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean." rose told Sarah Jane  
>"Right. Good. Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." she said sincerely<br>"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"  
>"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth…"<br>"The thing is... when you two met... they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya." Rose told her standing and walking away a few paces  
>"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe." Sarah Jane said walking up to her indignantly. I got up and sat on a chair to the side of them wanting to watch them list there adventures. I smirked 'this is going to be fun'<br>"Try me." rose replied coldly  
>"Mummies." Sarah boasted<br>"I've met ghosts." - Charles dickens I smirked  
>"Robots. Lots of robots."<br>"Slitheen. In Downing Street." the missing year  
>"Daleks!" Sarah Jane exclaimed and rose snorted<br>"Met the Emperor."  
>"Anti-Matter monsters."<br>"Gas masked zombies." ahh good old jack 'I miss him'  
>"Real living dinosaurs!' I looked impressed<br>"Real living werewolf!" queen Victoria 1st - reminded me of me gran  
>"The Loch Ness Monster!" Sarah Jane exclaimed and rose looked at her in awe<br>"... Seriously?" I ask her in amassment  
>Sarah Jane puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head. Me and Rose smile and laughs slightly.<br>"Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and... we're arguing over the Doctor."  
>Sarah Jane relaxes against a desk, and Rose looks at her for a moment.<br>"With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, "what?" and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?" rose asked amused  
>"All the time!" Sarah Jane told us and We laugh.<br>"Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?" she asked curiously  
>"Yeah! Yeah! He does! I'm like, "do you two wanna be alone?'" I replied to her from were I was sitting<br>We laugh madly, and then the Doctor walks in.  
>"How's it going?" he asked us not even knowing what he walked in on and The sight of him makes Us laugh even harder.<br>"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." he told us oblivious  
>We take no notice of him and fall about laughing hysterically, I pointed the sonic screwdriver at him.<p>

"What? Stop it!" he demanded genuinely confused  
>When break time finished the children started clambour to get inside the IT Suite occupied by Me, the Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane. I started to shoo them away.<br>"No, no - this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!" The children move away and I shuts the door.  
>The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth as he rips a handful of wires out of a computer and hangs them around his neck, he runs the sonic screwdriver along the back of the computer. Sarah Jane is watching him, looking slightly anxious.<br>"I can't shift it." the doctor told us  
>"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane said confused<br>"Anything except a deadlock seal." I told her and the doctor continued  
>"There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"<br>Suddenly every computer in the room switches on and Sarah Jane points out to the doctor,  
>"You wanted the program - there it is."<br>For every computer in their IT Suite is also displaying the code, including the large screen at the front of the room.  
>"Some sort of code…" I told the doctor as he was staring at it<br>"No... no, they can't be…" He said still staring at the code, eyes wide and mouth slightly open  
>"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." the doctor said shocked<br>"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked confused  
>"The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." the doctor explained to us<br>"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" rose replied curious  
>"Yes." the doctor says and He starts to pace around, trying to working it out.<br>"And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." he mused  
>"But that oil's on the chips. Me and Ashley's been eating them." rose said to the doctor<br>"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" he asked rose  
>"Two thousand and sixty five." rose replies automatically and The Doctor gives a 'that says it all' look.<br>"Oh my God…" rose just said  
>"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asked<br>"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls." he told us and I grimansed at that and Behind him, Mr Finch walks into the room.  
>"Let the lesson begin." Mr finch says to us and The Doctor turns to face him.<br>"Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." he told the doctor slowly approaching him  
>"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are." the doctor told him<p>

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." Mr finch trys to barging with him  
>"What, by someone like you?" the doctor said sceptically<br>"No... someone like you." Mr finch replies. The Doctor is silent - this is not the answer he probably was expecting.  
>"The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... Reborn." The Doctor still says nothing, staring into Mr Finch's eyes and not looking away.<br>"Doctor, don't listen to him." I told him sternly  
>"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us." he told us, The Doctor has a faraway look in his eyes... he's so terribly tempted.<br>"I could save everyone…" the doctor said  
>"Yes." Mr finch agreed<br>"I could stop the war…" the doctor whispers and I look at him sympathetically  
>A small smile graces Finch's lips.<br>"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love. Take it from me, I know a lot about death, how people die,(he understood what I was trying to tell him without revelling too much) and from a sister to a brother take my advice," I told him desperately trying to get him to see since  
>Mr Finch closes his eyes.<br>"Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends. And as that song I had sung you know it better than anyone." I continued reminding him of the concert I did before we came here.  
>The Doctor stares for a few more seconds and my words seem to strengthen his resolve. He grits his teeth, picks up a chair and hurls it through the screen displaying the code, which smashes.<br>"Out!" The doctor shouts and we hear Mr finch scream  
>Kenny, Mickey and the others meet Me, the Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane at the bottom of the stairs.<br>"What is going on?" Mickey asks us  
>The three Krillitanes that were following us half fly, half grope their way along the corridor to Us. Me, The Doctor and the others turn on our heels and run in the opposite direction. The Krillitanes separate at the end of the corridor, and only one pursues our group. We run into the canteenhall and try the doors on the other side, but they are locked. The Doctor reaches inside his coat for the sonic screwdriver, just as Mr Finch bursts through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes.  
>"Are they my teachers?" the little boy asks us and I nod as the doctor replies<br>"Yeah. Sorry."  
>"Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others... you can feast." Mr finch says to hiss brothers<br>The Krillitanes swoop down on Us and The Doctor tries to beat them off with a chair. The others scream and try to duck out of the way - suddenly, one of the Krillitanes is hit with a beam of red light and falls to the floor, dead. K9 has come to the rescue! Mr Finch roars with rage.  
>"K9!" me, Sarah Jane and Rachel cry out in relief<br>"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K9 told us  
>" good dog" I told him as I ran past<br>"affirmative" K9 replied  
>"Come on!" the doctor shouts<br>Me, The Doctor and the others run, and K9 shoots at the Krillitanes again and again.  
>"K9, hold them back!" he orders K9<br>"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode!" K9 obeyed  
>When The Doctor reaches the door he starts to ushers Me and the others through it.<br>"Come on!" he told us again  
>He slams the door shut behind us and locks it with his sonic screwdriver.<p>

We reach the school science lab when the doctor had a sudden brain wave  
>"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" he asks rose<br>"Barrels of it." she told him  
>We jump as the Krillitanes start to pound on the locked door, their claws ripping holes in it.<br>"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Team D, Mickey-" the doctor starts but was interrupted by Mickey himself  
>"What now, hold the coats?" he asked sarcastically<br>"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?" the doctor continues completely unfazed by Mickey's sarcasm  
>Just then Kenny strides over to a fire alarm, breaks the glass with his elbow and sets it off. The Krillitanes immediately quail at the shrill sound. The Doctor beams and flings open the door - the Krillitanes are in too much distress to even hurt us. He and the rest of us quickly run past them. .<p>

Me, The Doctor and the others leg it down a corridor. Suddenly K9 emerges from a doorway.  
>"Master!" K9 greets him<br>"Come on, boy! Good boy." the doctor coos at the dog and K9 trundles along with them.

Me, The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose, K9, Kenny and the others have reached the kitchens. The Doctor immediately holds his sonic screwdriver to one of the oil barrels.  
>"They've been deadlock sealed!" the doctor says 'dam it'<br>He tries another.  
>"Finch must've done that - I can't open them." he told us<br>"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." K9 told us  
>"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me."<br>Sarah Jane, Rose Kenny and the others run to the backdoor, leaving the Doctor and me crouched before K9. The doctor didn't mind me staying, as he knew, I knew what was going to happen and I needed to say good bye. And I wasn't going to see him until I go through the SJA door in the corridor and even then he will be closing a black hole.  
>The Doctor moves the vats of oil within easy shot of K9. As I stay on the ground next to him<br>"Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be placed directly beside the vat." K9 told him  
>"But you'll be trapped inside." The doctor told him rushing over to him<br>"That is correct." he told us  
>"We can't let you do that." I told K9 sadly<br>"No alternative possible, … mistress." at this I smile and pat him on the head  
>The Doctor looks over his shoulder as he hears the screeching of the Krillitanes in the background. He looks back at K9, realizing that this is what must be done.<br>"Goodbye, old friend." the doctor says sadly  
>"Goodbye Master." K9 replies<br>" ill see you when I go through Sarah J's door you good dog"  
>"affirmative mistress"<br>"You good dog." the doctor praises him  
>"Affirmative."<br>He waggles his mechanical ears and tail. I give a sad smile and pat K9 on the back and The Doctor places his hand briefly on K9's head, then dashes off. K9 trundles off towards the vat. Me and The Doctor emerges outside and he slams the door behind him, locking it with the sonic screwdriver.

"Where's K9?" Sarah says urgently  
>"We need to run." the doctor says and He starts to run.<br>"Where is he? What've you done?" she demands not moving  
>I grab her and pulls her away. The doctor takes her other hand.<br>The Doctor grabs Sarah Jane's hand as they run for their lives - just like they used to.  
>And the school explodes. The children assembled outside all burst into cheer and applause - Rose and Mickey join in, hugging each other and grinning manically.<p>

KENNY  
>Yes!<p>

MELISSA  
>(turning to him)<br>Did you have something to do with it?

We got to safety and the school blew up, the children started to cheer and when they found out Kenny had something to do with it the children cheer even harder and start chanting 'Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!', patting him on the back. Only Me, the Doctor and Sarah Jane stand separate from the merriment. Me and Sarah Jane looks distraught.  
>"I'm sorry." the doctor told her sincerely<br>"It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really." she replied too quickly  
>And she bursts into tears. The Doctor puts his arm around her comfortingly. Rose turns back to look up at the school with Mickey and the others.<p>

Later that day Sarah Jane walks up to the TARDIS and Me The Doctor steps outside the doors and faces her.  
>"Cuppa tea?" he asks her<br>We steps aside to let Sarah Jane walk through the doors. She takes in the interior, wide-eyed. Me and The Doctor follows her through and shuts the door behind her. She turns to him.  
>"You've redecorated!" she said in awe<br>"Do you like it?" he asked her  
>"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!" she replied looking around<br>"I love it." rose said  
>"so do I" I told them standing next to her and the others nodded as well<br>"Hey, you two - what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"  
>"No idea." me and rose replies<br>" It's gone now - the oil's faded." rose continued  
>"But you're still clever. More than a match for him." Sarah J complimented rose<br>And she smiles.  
>"You and me both." I smile glad that there getting along<br>Sarah Jane nods. Rose looks to the Doctor who is fiddling with the computer, as though prompting him to say something.

"Doctor... ?" I ask him  
>"Um - we're about to head off, but... you could come with us." the doctor said looking up<br>Rose looks at her, smiling expectantly and Sarah Jane looks from happy face to happy face. And shakes her head.  
>"No... I can't do this anymore." she told them softly<br>The Doctor's and Rose's smiles fade slightly.  
>"Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." She replied enthusiastically and I grin at her<br>"Can I come?" Mickey suddenly asks  
>Sarah Jane looks surprised. Me, Rose and the others however, knows exactly what he means and rose looked non too pleased.<br>"No, not with you, I mean... with you." he corrected quickly as he gestures to the Doctor.  
>"'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there." he told us<br>I see Rose mouth a 'no' at the Doctor. But me and my team nod to him behind her back.  
>"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith - a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!" Sarah J said enthusiastically<br>"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." he said agreeing and  
>Rose rolls her eyes. Mickey laughs in delight, but stops quickly upon noticing Rose's lack of response.<br>"Rose, is that okay?" Mickey asked to quite sure it is

"No, great. Why not?" she replied sarcastically and I elbow her in the side  
>There is a rather awkward silence.<br>"Well, I'd better go." She takes Me and Rose aside. The Doctor returns his attention to the computer.  
>"What do I do?" rose asks quietly She glances over at the Doctor.<br>"Do I stay with him?"  
>"Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." Sarah J replied sadly<br>"ive got to say you know I was talking about the doors in my universe to others, well the third one im going to go through will be yours so I will see you then. Just keep a look out, ill probably look exactly the same and only a year would of passed." I told her and she smiled  
>She embraces Me and Rose.<br>"Find me... if you one of you need to, one day. Find me."  
>Me and Rose give her a small smile as she gives me a slip of paper with her phone number on. The Doctor holds open the doors for Sarah Jane , who step out of the TARDIS for the last time. Me and The Doctor follows her and they stand outside for their final goodbyes.<br>"It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said - I wouldn't have missed it for the world." she told him sincerely as me and Rachel say good bye to our tem and I give them all a hug good bye.  
>"Something to tell the grandkids." he said<br>"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." I look at her almost saying 'you never know' and she looked mildly surprised at that  
>"Right. Yes, sorry - I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't... there hasn't been anyone... ? You know... ?" he asked looking distinctly awkward<br>"Well... there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow." She laughs slightly and the Doctor smiles softly.  
>"Goodbye, Doctor, Ashley.<br>"Oh, it's not goodbye-" the doctor started  
>"Say it, please. This time. Say it." she pleads to him<br>"Goodbye. My Sarah Jane." he says looking straight into her eyes  
>" bye Sarah J" me and Rachel said and she smiles and gives a small laugh.<br>He throws his arms around her and lifts her right off the ground in a final embrace. Then I hug her, and followed by Rachel. We give her one last smile before heading back into the TARDIS and closing the door behind us off to our next adventure.

* * *

><p>its a shame that i cant do an inbeetweener for the next one cause it gose straight from on to the other aww well R&amp;R<p>

XXXX

sashaxh


	11. chapter 12 the girl in the fireplace

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . ****Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up.**

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

p.s sorry for being soooooo long i kind of lost my muse and didnt have enough time with school and ucas but here is another chapter XD enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 girl in the fireplace part 1<p>

Me and The Doctor emerge from the TARDIS, closely followed by Rachel, Rose and Mickey. All five of us proceed to look around the dark, apparently disused room of the spaceship.  
>"It's a spaceship! Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!" Mickey exclaimed excitedly<br>"Looks kind of abandoned... Anyone on board?" Rachel said sounding surprised  
>"Nah, nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well! Not that dangerous." the doctor pauses "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan... in case there's anything dangerous."<br>Me and Rose smirk as he walks over to a control panel in the centre of the room and starts tapping at some buttons.  
>"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Rose asks him<br>"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." the doctor replies  
>He pulls on a switch and the lights turn on, the roof gradually opening into a window which shows a spectacular view of the stars outside.<br>"Fifty-first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and a half galaxies!" the doctor continues  
>Mickey moved to a porthole and gazed out in awe. Rose walks over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling, me and Rachel also walk over to look and stand on ether side of them, as the Doctor rummages around the control panel, picking up bits and pieces of presumably broken technology, looking unimpressed.<br>"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?" I ask him  
>"It's so realistic!" Mickey replies amazed<br>"Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on." the doctor said as he chucks the pieces he was looking at down casually, noticing a screen with a diagram of the spaceship on it. Me, Rachel, Rose and Mickey join him to look at it.  
>"Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" He asked as his surprise and curiosity started growing.<br>"Where'd all the crew go?" rose asked him curiously and The Doctor leans forward and tweaks some knobs on the control panel.  
>"Good question, no life readings on board." the doctor noted<br>"Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick fag." I joked but the doctor took me seriously  
>"Nope, checked all the smoking pods."<br>There is a pause as all 5 of us gazed around and the Doctor sniffs.  
>"Can you smell that?" the doctor asked<br>"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rachel said starting to brim with curiosity  
>"Sunday roast, definitely!" Mickey agreed<br>The Doctor pressed something else and a door opens behind us. We walk through and see part of the wall and floor with 18th century decor, as well as a familiar looking lit fireplace.  
>"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French! Nice mantel." the doctor exclaimed then he pulls out the sonic screwdriver and points it at the fireplace "Not a hologram"<br>Me and the doctor bend down and examine it closely while Mickey, Rachel and Rose explore the rest of the room.  
>"Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there." he continues<br>Rose and Rachel are looking through another porthole on the same wall as the fireplace, and we can see quite clearly that there is only the rest of space outside.  
>"There can't be" "that's the outer hull of the ship, look." Rachel and rose say disbelievingly<p>

The Doctor suddenly crouches down dragging me down with him to look through the fire into the other room. A young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a nightgown, is looking back at him.  
>"Hello!" me and the doctor greet her together<br>"Hello…" the little girl replied  
>"What's your name?" the doctor asked her<br>"Reinette." Reinette replied  
>"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" I asked her encouragingly<br>"In my bedroom." She told us sounding slightly suspiciously  
>"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" the doctor tried<br>"Paris, of course!" she told us probably thinking were daft.  
>"Paris, right!" the doctor repeated 'wow im talking in French, score, I couldn't ever pass it in school…'<br>"Madam, Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked us curiously  
>"Oh, it's just a routine... fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" I asked her with a smile<br>"Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven." she told me  
>"Right, lovely! One of my favourites... August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night night!" the doctor told her<br>"Goodnight Madam, Monsieur." she said politely  
>Me and The Doctor stand, he looked thoughtful.<br>"the girl in the fire place" I said firmly looking at Rachel pointedly and the doctor saw my look.  
>"guessing you know what happens and you don't like this one?" he asked me<br>"yes, well cant say I don't like it per say, its not one of my favourites…" I trailed off not knowing what to say  
>"You said this was the fifty-first century." Mickey asked the doctor getting back to the task at hand 'thank god for Mickey smith' I rejoice mentally for the topic change<br>"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." the doctor replies and at that me and Rachel giggle  
>"What's that?" Mickey asks<br>"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't wanna say 'magic door'." the doctor told us  
>"And on the other side of the(deep voice)'magic door'(normal voice)is France in 1727?" Rose asked the doctor dramatically.<br>The Doctor nods and looks back at the fireplace before walking across the room, taking his coat off and throwing it in the corner.  
>"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too." the doctor confirmed<br>"She was speaking English, I heard her!" Mickey said surprised  
>Rose and Rachel drape there arms around Mickey's neck as the Doctor strides back to the fireplace. I follow him knowing what he's about to do.<br>"That's the TARDIS - translates for ya." rose said  
>"Even French?" Mickey says shocked<br>"Yep." Rachel replied  
>The Doctor knees the side of the fireplace as I stand next to him making sure to be on it so that I don't fall off and that section of the wall begins to rotate, just like in a horror movie, taking Me and the Doctor with it.<br>"Gotcha!" the doctor shouts  
>"Doctor! Ashley!" rose shouts<p>

Once the fireplace has finished turning, me and the Doctor find ourselves standing in a dark and shadowy bedroom, with the young Reinette asleep. The ticking of a clock can be heard as we wander towards the window. A Paris skyline can be seen, and it is snowing. The neigh of a horse is heard and the young Reinette's eyes snap open to see the silhouette of Me and the Doctor at the window. She sits up, and We turn around.  
>"It's okay! Don't scream! It's me, it's the fireplace siblings. Look." he told her trying to calm her down, and im feeling satisfied with the name he gave us. 'at least he still thinks of me as his sister.'<br>He walks over and lights a candle by her bed with the sonic screwdriver and I follow over. She still looks startled.  
>"We were talking, just a moment ago. we were in your fireplace." the doctor told her<br>"Monsieur, Madam, that was weeks ago. That was months!  
>"Really? Oh." The doctor said surprised<br>We walk back to the fireplace and knocks on it, listening to the sound produced. As he dose that I look at the clock fearfully as I hear the ticking sound. 'but its broken, witch means were not alone in this room!'  
>"Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." the doctor continues not noticing the clock just yet<br>"Who are you two? And what are you doing here?" young Reinette asks us but The Doctor does not reply, instead he sees me staring at the clock on the mantel and then also looks with his mouth open, also looking slightly fearful. The ticking sound is prominent once more.  
>"Okay, that's scary…" the doctor says and I nod in agreement<br>"You're scared of a broken clock?" The girl asks us sceptically  
>"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room…" The Doctor pauses, turning to look back at Reinette.<br>"Then what's that?" I continue for the doctor  
>The ticking grows louder and Reinette looks around, clearly scared again. The Doctor barely moves, speaking slowly and quietly.<br>"'Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man." the doctor concludes  
>"What is it?" reinette said getting slightly scared<br>The Doctor checks behind the curtains, finding nothing. He is speaking more quickly now, spilling out his thought processes.  
>"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do: break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?" he pauses "You might start to wonder if you're really alone."<br>I get on to the bed crossed legged and put her into my lap and wrap her in a hug as the doctor moves towards the bed and crouches down, giving Me and Reinette instructions as he pulls the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.  
>"Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." he told us as reinette crosses her legs also<br>He peers underneath the bed before turning on the sonic screwdriver to scan. Suddenly something smacks the Doctor backwards, knocking the screwdriver out of his hand. Me and Reinette gasps and the Doctor scrambles back to look underneath. The Doctor slowly resumes crouching, looking at Reinette with wide eyes.  
>"Reinette... Ashley…" He whispers to us "Don't look round." I nod and hugged reinette again slightly tighter in a protective hug and see Reinette looking terrified.<br>"You stay exactly where you are." the doctor told us  
>The Doctor stands up to look straight at the figure behind us. He glances back at Reinette, then at the figure, and then back at Reinette, looking discomforted by something.<br>"Hold still, let me look…" He bends down and grasps Reinette's head between his hands as I loosen the hold I have on her, staring intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before looking back at the figure.  
>"You've been scanning her brain!" the doctor exclaimed shocked<br>He pauses, looking once more into Reinette's eyes before standing up straight again.  
>"What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" He asks horrified and incredulous<br>"I don't understand... it wants me?" she looks round at the figure, but does not even flinch as I didn't tighten my hold after the doctor looked at her "You want me?"  
>The figure's head twitches to one side and it speaks in a distinctly mechanical voice.<br>"Not yet. You are incomplete." the droid replied  
>"'Incomplete'? What's that mean, 'incomplete'?" I shouted at the droid jumping up to face it. The droid does not answer, but continues staring at Reinette. The Doctor stands up next to me and speaks in a firm but slightly irritated voice, producing the sonic screwdriver and pointing it threateningly at the droid.<br>"You can answer her, you can answer me and her. What do you mean, 'incomplete'?"  
>The droid again does not answer, instead walking in jerky movements around the bed and facing the Doctor. The droid extends an arm and a menacing looking blade slides out near the Doctor's face . He tilts his head away.<br>"Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette exclaimed "doctor!" I squeak slightly in surprise  
>"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." the doctor reassured her.<br>The Doctor back away pulling me with him, the droid pursuing. It swipes at Me and the Doctor we jump back, reaching the fireplace.  
>"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" I asked the droid. The droid slashes at the Doctor again. He jumps aside, and the droid's blade hits the mantel, getting stuck.<br>"What do monsters have nightmares about?" reinette asked quite curious  
>As the droid struggles, the Doctor gabs me by the waist and takes the opportunity to turn the fireplace around.<br>"Me, ha!" the doctor told her  
>Reinette smiles as the droid, Me and the Doctor disappear from her view.<p>

"Doctor! Ashley" rose shouts as she sees us. Just As the fireplace finishes turning the Doctor runs and grabs a gun-like object from the wall, using it to spray ice at the droid. It convulses in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely.  
>"Excellent, ice gun!" Mickey says appreciatively<br>The Doctor calmly throws the 'gun' to Rose, who catches it.  
>"Fire extinguisher." the doctor corrects him<br>"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asks looking at the droid  
>"Here." I reply<br>"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked him  
>"Field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol - nice needlework! Shame about the face." he told them<br>He has walked back over to the droid, squinting at it. I stand next to him as He pulls off the wig to reveal its actual head - an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape. The Doctor - as usual - cannot help but admire it with near giddy excitement.  
>"Oh, you are beautiful!" he complements it<br>"the more beautiful something is, the more deadly it is." I told the doctor matter-o-factly the doctor and Rachel just nod.  
>Mickey and Rose edge closer in curiosity, and the Doctor puts on his glasses to examine it more closely.<br>"No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart - and, by the way, count those - it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." he told the droid and I smirk at him as he takes one last wistful look at the droid before holding up the sonic screwdriver.  
>"But that won't stop me." with that The droid creaks back into life and teleports away. Rose, Rachel and Mickey blink and look around, and the Doctor stuffs the screwdriver back into his pocket, walking swiftly back to the fireplace with me and preparing to go back to the other side.<br>"Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board -" he mused  
>"What is it?" Rachel asked him<br>"Don't go looking for it!" The doctor warned pointing at Rachel, Rose and Mickey  
>"Where're you two going?" Rose asked us<p>

"Back in a sec." he told her and wrapped his arm around my waist so that I don't fall off and he turns the fireplace, returning to Reinette's side.

Me and The Doctor now stand by the fireplace in a plush bedroom of red and gold. He steps away from it and calls out.  
>"Reinette... Just checking you're okay…"<br>He idly brushes a hand across the strings of a harp as Reinette, now a beautiful young woman, walks into the room. She pauses, obviously recognising Me and the Doctor. I smile at her and she smiles back, knowing exactly who she was the Doctor seems not to notice her until she clears her throat.  
>"Oh! Hello!" the doctor says as he quickly puts away his glasses, clearly surprised and at least marginally distracted by her appearance.<br>"Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." He says with a slight stutter and I had to hide a giggle.  
>"Reinette! We're ready to go!" We hear what is her mother calling from outside the room<br>"Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there." the woman we know as reinette grown up shouted down to her mother. A marvelling grin of realisation spreads across the Doctor's face.  
>"It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friends only during one's childhood. You two are to be congratulated on your persistence." Reinette said teasingly<br>"Reinette...!" the doctor said amazed and Reinette smiles.  
>"Well." he swallows, looks her up and down "Goodness, how you've grown." 'never mind alien, hell always be MAN' I mentally smirk at him.<br>"And you two do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you." she said approaching us but mainly he doctor  
>"sorry, reinette" I smile back teasingly, which she returns<br>"Right... yes... sorry. Um... umm... umm.. listen, lovely to catch up, but we er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man and woman, do we?" the doctor spluttered out unsure how to react.  
>"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you since I was seven years old." she told us.<br>"Yeah... I suppose you have." he gave a small laugh "we came the quick route."  
>Reinette touches mine and the Doctor's cheeks, examining us. His eyes widen. And I had to stop myself from laughing.<br>"Well, you both seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real." reinette said  
>"Oh, puff... You never want to listen to reason…" The doctor said shakes his head, gazing at her.<br>"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." a servant shouts from downstairs  
>"A moment!" Reinette calling back, annoyed by the interruption, She looks back at the Doctor.<br>"So many questions. So little time." she continued  
>She pulls the Doctor towards her and kisses him passionately on the lips. They stumble backwards into the mantelpiece, the Doctor starting to kiss her back... I cross over and stand at the fireplace ready to go.<br>"Mademoiselle Poisson!" the servant called sounding closer  
>Reinette breaks the kiss and runs to the open door, grabbing a purse from her dressing table as she goes, without so much as a backward glance. The Doctor watches her, awestruck, as she leaves. The servant comes to the door but stops dead as he notices the Doctor.<br>"Poisson?" he says as the penny drops "Reinette Poisson?" he says in realisation  
>The servant looked bemused by the Doctor's presence.<br>"No... no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson?" he runs right up to the manservant, as though interrogating him but not letting him get a word in "Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?" he runs back towards me and the fireplace "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan? Fantastic gardener!" he laughs. At that I had to also laugh.  
>"Who the hell are you two?" the servant exclamed<br>The Doctor grabs my waist, reaches for the fireplace and finds the trigger back to the ship.  
>"I'm the Doctor. And I just snogged Madame de Pompadour!" the doctor told him giddily and I just had to laugh at that.<br>The fireplace revolves again, taking Me and the Doctor with it as he laughs manically and I giggle at him.

We steps back onto the ship.  
>"Rose!" the doctor called as I called for Rachel. But there is no-one there. We look around.<br>"Mickey?" he grabs my hand and strides forward, peeved "Rachel! Every time, every time, it's rule one - Don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one! There could be anything on this ship!" he ranted to me. And I just smile sadly.  
>We turn the corner and were met by a white horse in the middle of the corridor. The Doctor blinks while the horse whinnies.<p>

Me and The Doctor cross a junction of corridors, looking completely lost.  
>"Rose? Rachel?" Me and the doctor calling in a childlike manner<br>The horse follows. The Doctor stops us to look down a corridor before turning to the horse.  
>"Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother!" The doctor said irritably<br>The horse noses him. The Doctor drops my hand and moves away, having spotted a set of white, French double doors. He opens them.  
>"So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" I just smile at him<br>Me and The Doctor walk out onto a grassy courtyard, once again in Versailles. We see a familiar figure, he smiles and walks to a low wall with a pillar and an urn on top I follow him. Two ladies laugh, walking arm in arm talking. Me and the doctor watch  
>"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked!" reinette laughs at her friend.<br>Reinette suddenly turns around as though she has spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Me and The Doctor duck down behind the pillar just in time.  
>"Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateneux is ill and close to death." her friend told her. Reinette's attention having wandered, the Doctor straightens up and leans on the wall.<br>"Yes." reinette said seriously "I am devastated." she laughs  
>"Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable." Her friend Catharine says laughingly<br>The Doctor smiles. 'Aww he's got a crush on her' I mentally coo at him  
>"The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?" Catharine asks Reinette<br>"He is the King. And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him." she replied to her friend  
>Catherine laughs - Reinette turns back, convinced she's being watched. The Doctor ducks behind the pillar again. And I roll my eyes at him.<br>"Is something wrong, my dear?" Catharine asked concerned  
>"Not wrong, no." reinette said<br>The Doctor straightens up a little. After a pause, the ladies link arms and walk again. The Doctor straightens up fully and leans on the wall again. I just kneel and look over the wall.  
>"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions." Catharine told her<br>"Every woman in Paris shares them." Reinette replied  
>"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?" her friend asked her<br>I got up and pulled the doctor back inside and we continued looking for the trio, and found them looking through a window with a view into a luxurious 18th century room.

* * *

><p>please R&amp;R thanks and again soooo sorry for not updaiting for sooo long XD<p>

sashaxh

xxxx xxxx


	12. Chapter 13 girl in the fireplace part 2

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Ch 13 Girl in fireplace part 2<p>

"It's France again. We can see France." Mickey exclaims  
>"I think we're looking through a mirror." rose told them<br>The room's doors open, and the King enters with two servants.  
>"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey said<br>"King of France." the doctor said as we stand behind them.  
>"Oh, here's trouble. What you two been up to?" Rose asked us<br>"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friends of a future French aristocrat... picked a fight with a clockwork man…" the doctor replied watching the king as he stands before the mirror. Then the horse whinnies from around the corner.  
>"Oh, and we met a horse." I told them "it also thinks the doctor is his mother" I giggled as the doctor playfully glared at me.<br>The horse trots into view.  
>"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked us<br>"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." the doctor fired back at him  
>The Doctor looked through the window and continued pointing<br>"See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history…" He places a finger on the glass as Reinette enters the room.  
>"Hers. Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" he asked nobody<br>"Who is she?" rose asked us  
>"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." the doctor replied<br>"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rachel asked him  
>"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." the doctor told her<br>"Oh, I get it. Camilla." rose said  
>Rose and Mickey laugh. But me and Rachel stare at them not really getting it then shrug at each other in confusion.<br>"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace... even her own title - Madame de Pompadour." he says as the king leaves  
>Reinette stands before the mirror, preening herself.<br>"Queen must have loved her…" rose said  
>"Oh, she did. They get on very well." the doctor confirmed<br>"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked surprised  
>"France. It's a different planet." the doctor explained<br>There comes the telltale ticking sounds. The Doctor spots that the face of the clock on the mantelpiece has been shattered.

Reinette hears the ticking click too and turns, eyes wide with fear.  
>"How long have you been standing there?" reinette asks for there is a figure standing in the corner of the room, facing the wall.<br>"Show yourself!" she commanded  
>And the figure turns suddenly and reveals itself to be one of the clockwork droids. It starts to advance.<p>

The Doctor grabs the fire extinguisher from Mickey and I swing the mirror around so he and I can step back into Reinette's world.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" I call to her  
>"Fireplace man and woman! Fireplace siblings!" reinette exclaims in surprise<br>The Doctor steps past her and sprays the droid with the fire extinguisher until it is immobile. He throws the extinguisher back to Mickey. The droid starts to click and whirr loudly.  
>"What's it doing?" Mickey asked slightly worried<br>"Switching back on. Melting the ice." the doctor told us  
>"And then what?" Mickey asks<br>"Then it kills everyone in the room." the doctor said  
>The clockwork droid's arm shoots out towards the Doctor's throat - he jumps back and backs towards Reinette.<br>"Focuses the mind, doesn't it?" the doctor said then turns addressing the clockwork woman "Who are you? Identify yourself." The droid cocks its head but does not answer.  
>"Order it to answer me." he told reinette<br>"Why should it listen to me?" she said slightly confused  
>"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." he encouraged her.<br>"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you." she commanded the droid  
>And The droid lowers its arm.<br>"I am repair droid seven." the droid told us  
>"So what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." the doctor quizzed<br>"Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure." it replied  
>"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" the doctor asked<br>"We did not have the parts." it simply replied  
>"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts." Mickey said laughing<br>I shot him a look making him stop.  
>"What's happened to the crew, where are they?<br>"We did not have the parts." the droid repeated  
>"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" The doctor said persistently<br>"We did not have the parts." the droid repeated simply again  
>"Fifty people don't just disappear! Where-?" then it dawns on him and I grimansed at the answer I always knew. "Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."<br>"The crew?" Mickey asked forgetting what he saw till rose said  
>"We found a camera with an eye in it... and there was a heart... wired in to machinery." she grimansed<br>"It was just what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No-one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" the doctor asked  
>"Someone cooking…" Rachel said quietly<br>"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque." the doctor told us and Reinette looks slightly sick.  
>"But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" the doctor asked it<br>"One more part is required." the droid replied.  
>The Droid's head jerks towards Reinette. The Doctor, Rose and Mickey stare at her.<br>"Then why haven't you taken it?" He asked looking back at the Droid  
>"She is incomplete." it replied<br>"What... so, that's the plan then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's 'done yet'?" the doctor concluded  
>"Why her?" rose asked the droid<br>The Doctor turns to her, surprised at the abruptness of this question.  
>"You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?" rose continued her question<br>"We are the same." the droid simply replied  
>"We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!" reinette exclaimed at it<br>"We are the same." it just simply replied  
>"Get out of here! Get out of here this instance!" She shouted angrily advancing towards it.<br>"Reinette, no." the doctor sais quickly but too late the Droid activates a teleport and disappears.  
>"It's back on the ship. Rose, Ashley, Rachel take Mickey and Arthur, get after it. Follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does."<p>

"Arthur?" me, rose and Rachel ask together  
>"Good name for a horse." the doctor replied<br>"No, you're not keeping the horse!" Rose said exasperated  
>"you've got no were to put it" I continue for her<br>"I let you keep Mickey! Now go, go, go!" the doctor told us then shooed us off and I rolled my eyes at him, gave reinette a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she returned it.  
>Me, Mickey, Rachel and Rose run back through the mirror portal.<p>

Were back on the ship, walking down a corridor. Mickey gives a short laugh.  
>"So, that Doctor, eh?" Mickey says suggestively<br>"What are you talking about?" rose asked him  
>"Well! Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra." he teased<br>"Cleopatra - he mentioned her ONCE." Rose said stopping pissed off  
>"Yeah, but he called her 'Cleo'." he defended himself<br>I turn towards Mickey angrily and grab his arm  
>"now listen to me Mickey smith, sure he may have a crush on madam de pompadour, but that's all it is, he may be a alien but he is still part of the male species, cause after this adventure he will go back to time and space and never see her again, and that will crush him so lay off!" I stand back next to rose and A droid appears behind Mickey<br>"Mickey!" me, rose and Rachel shriek!  
>It clutches him by the neck as another comes up behind Me, Rose and Rachel , grabbing us before rose can use her weapon. Part of its arm extends, with two vicious needles on the end, which points at mine, Rose's and Rachel's necks. The one behind Mickey does the same. The needles are pushed in, and me, Mickey, Rachel and Rose slump unconscious to the floor.<p>

I begin to stir. My eyes open and I becomes aware of a loud ticking. I slowly focuses on one of the clockwork droids, staring down at me.  
>"What's going on?" I hear rose say form beside me "Doctor?" she calls<br>We have been manacled onto some sort of operating table which has been tilted at a sharp angle. Mickey and Rachel are manacled onto another at the other side of the room.  
>"Rose? Ashley? They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew - they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!" Mickey shouts scared im also scared so scared I cant manage to say anything.<br>"You are compatible." A droid said stepping before Me and Rose  
>"Well... you... you might wanna think about that. You really, really might because... Me, Ashley, Rachel and Mickey... we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me - you wouldn't wanna mess with our designated driver." rose said trying to stall for time.<br>The droid thrusts a sharp and lethal looking tool in front of Rose's face. Rose stares at it apprehensively.  
>"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the…" rose tried again until we hear in the distance, there is a loud banging and the sound of someone singing drunkenly. I manage to mentally sigh as I hear the doctor sing supposedly drunkenly.<br>" I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night…"  
>"They called him the- they called him the- the-"rose trys to continue but gets distracted by the singing<br>The Doctor staggers into the room, dancing with an imaginary partner, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tie around his head.  
>"And still have begged for moooore... I could've spread my wings and done a thou- have you met the French?" he sings<br>Mickey looks bemused.  
>"My... GOD, they know how to party." the doctor exclamed<br>"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." me and rose said sarcastically "if I wasn't in this sort of situation you would be kind of funny" I continued  
>"Oh, you sound just like your mother." the doctor told us distastefully knowing far well that aunt Jackie was more like a mother to me than a aunt and that I sometimes call her mum.<br>"What've you been doing? Where've you been?" rose asked crossly for us all  
>"Well... among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early." the doctor told us and I tuted as Me and Rose lie back, exasperated.<br>"Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!" he said shocked then He leans over us and told us sincerely.  
>"Always take a banana to a party, Rose, Ashley. Bananas are GOOD. that goes for you too Rachel." Then he spots the droids.<br>"Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so THICK. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania." the doctor says absolutely delighted I had to hold in my laughter until he said as an afterthought "And so's your dad." that did it I burst out giggling as He strolls away.  
>"Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?" he sniggers "Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?"<br>He stares one of the droids mockingly in the face.  
>"Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason - God knows what - only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."<br>"The brain is compatible." the droid said  
>"Compatible?" The doctor approaches the droid<br>"If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."

He removes the droid's mask and pours the 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He replaces the mask and pats it on the head. The droid wind downs. Me and Rose lean back in relief.  
>"Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." the doctor said suddenly sober<br>A droid from the corner of the room begins to advance, but the Doctor quickly deactivates it using a nearby lever.  
>"Right, you four, that's enough lying about…"<p>

He releases us quickly with the sonic screwdriver, and We slide down the tables onto the floor.  
>"Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." the doctor told us<br>"Are those things safe?" Mickey asks the doctor while looking at the droids warily  
>"Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them." He said pulling the tie down and pushing the sunglasses up "Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." he feels his pockets "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" he looks around for them "I had them a minute ago, I was using them as castanets." I raise and eyebrow at that<br>"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?" rose asked the doctor confused  
>"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." the doctor told her<br>He tries to operate the computer.  
>"The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" the doctor asks confused<br>There is an ominous pinging sound.  
>"What's that?" Rachel asks<br>"I don't know... incoming message?" The doctor told us over the clicking sounds  
>"From who?" Mickey asks<br>"Report from the field... one of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows, there's an override!" the doctor exclamed in frustration  
>Behind him, one of the clockwork droids springs to life with a whirring sound. Rose gasps. The droid expells the 'wine' the Doctor poured into its mechanics over the Doctor's shoe.<br>"Well, that was a bit clever." the doctor notes as The rest of the droids spring to life, filling the room with ticking.  
>"Right... many things about this are not good." the doctor stated<br>"agreed" I said  
>The pinging sounds again.<br>"Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" the doctor asked the droids  
>"She is complete. It begins." a droid replies and they teleport out.<br>"What's happening?" rose asks  
>"One of them must've found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head." the doctor told us seriously<p>

The Doctor works frantically as Me, Rachel, Rose joins him and Mickey at the time window.  
>"You found it, then?" rose asked him<br>"They knew I was coming. They blocked it off." he told us

I don't get it. How come they got in there? Rose said looking through the time window into the ballroom  
>"They teleported - you saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick." the doctor explained still working<br>"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!" rose tried  
>"We can't use the TARDIS, we're part of events now." the doctor told us<br>"Well, can't we just smash through it?" Mickey asks  
>"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." the doctor points out<br>"We don't have a truck. " Mickey stupidly says  
>"I know we don't have a truck!" the doctor shouts<br>"Well, we've gotta try something!" rose says desperately  
>"No, smash the glass, smash the time window, they'd be no way back." the doctor told her<br>Rose stares at him.

"The horse" I suddenly remember and me and Rachel went to go get it, a minuet later we return with it and hand him to the doctor.  
>"be careful but come strait to me when you get back, if you get back, cause I have faith in you." I told him and gave him a hug and he hugs me back and as I hug him I told him " cause you're my big brother and I don't think ill be able to survive without my big brother keeping me out of trouble and making sure I don't mess up the time line." I smile at him and kiss his cheek in a sisterly fashion and so dose Rachel. The doctor hugs rose and than gets on to the horse. And ran straight at the window<br>Every thing happened so fast I didn't understand it, there are only shards of glass and the interior of the spaceship where the time window into the ballroom used to be. Me, Rachel and Rose stood before it.  
>"What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he gonna get back?" Mickey asked but, Rose is still. She does not answer. She's just staring at the remains of the time window. And I see the same single tear runs down her cheek.<p>

Me and Rose have not moved from our spot.  
>"We can't fly the TARDIS without him. How's he gonna get back?" Mickey asks us<br>Me, Rose and Rachel raise our heads and looks up at the stars overhead.

5 long hours pass and then we hear approaching feet running towards us and suddenly  
>The Doctor has Me and Rose in a tight hug.<p>

"How long did you wait?" the doctor asked us  
>"Five and a half hours!" Rose said giddy with relief he realised her and turned to me<br>"On the show it never showed exactly what happened but cut from you to rose and it only took 5 scenes…" I trail off as the doctor raises and eyebrow at me and scoops me up in a tight hug which I returned  
>"Right, always wait five and a half hours." the doctor said releasing me from the hug<br>He makes to hug Mickey, changes his mind and shakes his hand instead.  
>"Where've you been?" rose asked curiously<br>"Explain later. Into the TARDIS, be with you in a sec." the doctor told them and grabbed my hand.  
>He rushes back to the fireplace. Pulling me with him.<br>"Reinette?" He calls for her we kneel before the flames, tries to peer through "You there, Reinette?"  
>He triggers the fireplace again and it revolves again.<p>

The Doctor finds himself back in the palace - except the room is completely dark. He pauses, then wanders out into the halls.  
>"Reinette?" me and the doctor called out<br>There is no one around except for King Louis, who is standing by the window, looking outside.  
>"Oh. Hello." the doctor said surprised<br>"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six." the king told us  
>"Ah."<br>The King stares at the Doctor and takes a few steps towards him.  
>"Good Lord... she was right. She said you never looked a day older." The king exclamed awestruck at this the Doctor raises his eyebrows<br>"So many years since I saw you last, yet not a day of it on your face. And this must be your sister, also heard of her."  
>He walks slowly over to a sideboard and opens a drawer. He takes out two letters.<br>"She spoke of you two many times." he continued  
>The Doctor's smile is fading as he begins to understand.<br>"Often wished you'd both visit again. You know how women are".  
>He holds the letters out to me and the Doctor, who takes it and looks at it. The King is distracted by the thrash of a whip, a neighing from outside and then the sound of hooves. He goes back to the window.<br>"There she goes." he says sadly.  
>Through the rain, the King watches the hearse carry Reinette's coffin away through the gates of the palace.<br>"Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty-three when she died."  
>Me and The Doctor walks slowly up behind the King to watch the hearse, face solemn with a pain that he can't quite hide.<br>"Too young... too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard."  
>His eyes are glistening with tears. He turns to the Doctor.<br>"What does she say?" he asked curiously  
>Without a word and without looking away from the window, the Doctor silently tucks the letter inside his jacket.<br>"Of course. Quite right." the king nods  
>After a few more moments, the Doctor takes my hand, turns and walks away.<p>

The Doctor closes the door of the TARDIS wearily behind me and we walk slowly up to the console.  
>"Why her?" rose asks still wanting to know<br>She, Mickey and Rachel were standing by the console.  
>"Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" she continued<br>"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused." the doctor explained as he goes to the controls "The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."  
>He taps on the computer, acting for the world as if everything is okay. But me, Rose and Rachel know there's something wrong.<br>"Are you all right?" I ask after a moment of watching him  
>The Doctor looks up.<br>"I'm always all right." he reassured us  
>He smiles briefly, and fiddles with the controls again. Rose still watches him, aware that he's keeping something to himself. Mickey realises that him and I want to be alone and tugs on Rose's and Rachel's arms.<br>"Come on, Rose, Rachel. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place." Mickey insists as I sit down on the pilot seat.  
>Rose is hesitant to leave me and the Doctor, and glances over her shoulder as Mickey leads her and Rachel from the console room. The Doctor continues to pretend to work at the computer for a few moments, and then glances around to make sure they are gone. Then he slowly takes the letter out of his pocket at the same time as I do and carefully open it.<p>

My Dear Ashley. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again. But I think I shall not listen to reason. You seem a very sweet child, look after your brother as he will look after you. I hope to see you one last time. Hopefully some day I might be lucky to. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my sweet child.

The Doctor, having finished reading, tucks the letter away again and turns back to the console, so very heavy of heart. He takes one last look at the image of the fireplace on the monitor, which is still lit with merrily dancing flames. He presses a few keys, and they go out, leaving the fireplace shrouded in darkness. He stands there watching it for a few more moments before looking up at the rotor.

* * *

><p>there we go the girl in the fireplace with ashley ast the fireplace woman XD R&amp;R<p>

sashaxh

xxxx


	13. between adventures in the TARDIS 2

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>In-between adventures on the TARDIS 2<br>Between 13 GITFP /14 ROTCM

After the doctor put us into the vortex, I joined the others on the tour around the tardis for Mickey.  
>Once finished I went to the music room and took the pink guitar from the doctors collection and went back to the consol room.<br>There wasn't any one in the console room that I was aware of, (but little did I know the doctor was on the other side of the room under the console trying to fix something that was not needed fixing… again) sat on the pilot chair and started to play 2 songs front chameleon circuit that I knew how to play on the guitar. (when I had started the doctor peeked from underneath but made sure I didn't see)

Shipwrecked

I believe everything happens for a reason  
>Why did we end up here<br>Chronarchs dead, nothing left, all seems so confusing  
>Vortex can't just disappear<p>

What happens when all the lights go out  
>There's no way back<br>We're stranded now

What happens when everything goes dark  
>It's got no life<br>Left in its heart

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry  
>It seems I'm not that clever after all<p>

Now my race, are erased, nothing but the memories  
>Folktales told through time<br>Legacy, meant to be, buried with the Yale keys  
>And my remaining lives<p>

What happens when all the lights go out  
>There's no way back<br>We're stranded now

What happens when everything goes dark  
>It's got no life<br>Left in its heart

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry  
>Seems I'm not that clever after all<p>

A green glimmer of hope, we can't let it go to waste  
>If I give some of my life, we'll use it to escape this place<br>Where are they running off to, I thought that they would care  
>Try to keep them safe, they don't know what lies out there<p>

I'm getting old, and I can't carry on  
>I'm getting old, and I can't carry on<br>I'm getting old, and I can't carry on  
>I'm getting old, and I can't carry on<p>

K9's Lament

I knew a man that I will never forget  
>But nobody ever remembers the pet<br>He took me from the year 5000 on a lonely asteroid  
>He said he was looking for a droid<br>He was my master, his attention I did crave  
>To him, I was nothing more than a slave<br>We saved creatures all across the galaxy  
>But nobody ever thought to save me<p>

And I wonder what life would be like if  
>I could choose not to say affirmative<br>People tell me what to do and I just roll along  
>But inside my metal head I'm singing my song<p>

Treacherous compliance, what have you done to me?  
>I'm a fraction of the shadow of the canine I could be<br>I see other dogs in the park fetching sticks and digging bones  
>Never has a tin dog ever felt so alone<br>Oh no

He gave me to Sarah Jane as a gift  
>But I wasn't consulted, I was a little miffed<br>Is this what I'm reduced to, a casual memento?  
>I've seen all of creation, but to it I'm incidental<br>But there's more to this automaton than they will ever know  
>I'm more than just alloys and circuits, I have soul<br>And I've got dreams just like everybody else  
>I could conquer the world if I could conquer myself<p>

And I wonder what life would be like if  
>I could choose not to say affirmative<br>People tell me what to do and I just roll along  
>But inside my metal head I'm singing my song<p>

Treacherous compliance, what have you done to me?  
>I'm a fraction of the shadow of the canine I could be<br>I see other dogs in the park fetching sticks and digging bones  
>Never has a tin dog ever felt so alone<br>Oh no  
>(short instrumental)<br>And I wonder what life would be like if  
>I could choose not to say affirmative<br>People tell me what to do and I just roll along  
>But inside my metal head I'm singing my song<p>

Treacherous compliance, what have you done to me?  
>I'm a fraction of the shadow of the canine I should be<br>I see other dogs in the park, they're fetching sticks and digging bones  
>Never has a tin dog ever felt so alone<br>Oh no

At this I see the top of the doctors head on the other side of the room behind the console.  
>I sigh "you can come out now doctor, I only know 2 songs on the guitar." he pop up and smiles at me<br>"you're really good, and what were the songs?" he asks curious of my answer.  
>"the first one is of the next adventure form the TV show song called 'shipwrecked' and the second one is a silly one called 'K9's Lament' don't know what possessed them to write that one." I smile at him "cause im sure K9 loves being with Sarah Jane, there is also another song im learning but I cant do that one until later on." he smiles at me and I go and take the guitar back, thankfully the TARDIS put the door the first one I saw when I entered the corridor. I just smile and put the guitar back on the stand but before i left the room to return to the console room i saw a small parcel on the floor raped in tardis blue paper with a tag on it. i pick it up and it read -'to Ashley from Sexy' i opened the parcel and took out 2 daggers in silver casings, the handles were a purple triangle with a purple marble-like mettle ball on top with a light blue triangle on top of that but after looking closer i noted that there was a button to press to take the daggers out and a button on the ball to use it like sonic when in the casing, i also saw it was in a similar shape of a chopstick so that i could use it in my bun and it wont fall apart, daggers - casing will keep it in, sonic - will only need one. 'thanks dear' I mentally thank her and I hear what I think her purring. then i went to the console ready for another adventure with my friends.<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R hopefully i will get the next ones faster than these XD<p>

sashaxh

xxxx


	14. Chapter 14 rise of the cybermen part 1

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories .**

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 rise of the cyber men part 1<p>

Me, The Doctor, Rose, Rachel and Mickey were hanging out in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose are both slumped in chairs next to each other and me and Rachel were on the floor to the side of them, me on the doctors side and Rachel on roses side, while Mickey stands by the console. We are relating a story to Mickey.

"And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? - the way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!" the doctor said enthusiastically to us

"I thought we were gonna get frazzled!" Rose said laughing pointing between the 3 of us girls, as me and Rachel joined in with the laughter.

"Yeah! One minute she's standing there, and the next minute - rawwwh!" the doctor agreed

All 4 of us mimic fire coming out of our mouths, killing ourselves laughing. Poor Mickey nods and smiles, not really following.

"Yeah... where- where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey asked us

"Oh, it was on this um... uh, this uh... planet thing, asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there. Um... what're you doing that for?" The doctor told him lamely then notices Mickey has his finger on a button on the console.

"'Cos you told me to…" he told him

The doctor blinks "When was that...?"

"About half an hour ago…" he says

"Um. You can let go now." the doctor said awquadly

Mickey lets go of the button. Rose sniggers. And me and Rachel give him a apologetic look.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey asks getting upset

"Ten minutes? Twenty? ... Twenty-nine?" he said trying not to sound like he forgot about him.

"You just forgot me!" Mickey exclamed indignantly

"No, no, no! I was just- I was just... I was calibrating. I was just... no, I know exactly what I'm doing." the doctor defended himself as me and Rachel try not to laugh at him, as we remember exactly what is about to happen. And then the TARDIS console exploded. Violently. Sparks and flames flew everywhere.

The Doctor scrambled to his knees and frantically tried to operate the console.

"What's happened?" me, Rachel and rose shrieked in surprise

"The time vortex is gone! That's impossible - it's just gone!" the doctor said in shock  
>"Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!" he shouted<p>

The TARDIS crashed, and we were thrown backwards. Suddenly Gas masks fall from the ceiling. All the light in the TARDIS had gone out and it was very dark. Even the humour of gas masks from the ceiling couldn't get rid of the uneasiness me and Rachel had in the pit of our stomach.

"Everyone all right? Rose, Ashley? - Rachel, Mickey?" the doctor listed to make sure everyone was ok

"fine." Me and Rachel called "Were fine." I added

"I'm fine. I'm okay, sorry." Mickey called from the other side of the console

We all stand slowly. The Doctor looks up at the rotor and the console.

"She's dead." he said simply I looked at him in disbelief  
>There was a clicking as the engines cool down. Smoke rose from the console.<p>

"The TARDIS is dead." He whispers as he walks slowly around the console.

"You can fix it?" I ask in disbelief

"There's nothing to fix. She's perished." he said sadly  
>He pulled a lever back and forth fruitlessly.<p>

"The last TARDIS in the universe... Extinct." he said in disbelief himself

"We can get help, yeah?" rose asked as I sat on the jump seat looking sullenly at the console.

"Where from?" the doctor asked her

"Well, we've landed - we've gotta be somewhere." rose replied

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place... the silent realm... the lost dimension…" the doctor trailed off

"Otherwise known as London!" Mickey told us from the door, grinning

He laughs and steps out of the door.  
>And into 21st century London. Me, Rose, Rachel and the Doctor follow him out.<p>

"London, England, Earth. Hold on…" Mickey pauses as he jumps down off the low wall and picks a paper out of a dustbin and looks at the cover.

"First of February this year - not exactly far-flung, is it?" he told us

"Oooh! 14 days till my birthday!" I said exited and Rachel and rose laughed at me

Me, Rachel and Rose jumps down and looks over his shoulder.

"So, this is London." The doctor states jumping down and looking around

"Yep." Mickey said firmly

"Your city." this time I state

"That's the one." Mickey again confirmed

"Just as we left it." Rachel says

"Bang on." again Mickey confirms

"And that includes the zeppelins?" Me, Rachel and the doctor ask them

Rose and Mickey look up at us and then follow our gaze and turn around and sure enough they see the sky is full of zeppelins.

"What the hell...?" Mickey asked shocked

"That's beautiful."

"Okay. So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival." Mickey said trying to figure it out

"Mickey they stopped making zeppelins for the public after the Hindenburg disaster in 1937" I explained to him and the doctor looked at me amazed "what? I love history!" I defended myself.

This is not your world.

"But if the date's the same…" Mickey said con fused confused until he worked it out "... it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins, am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

THE DOCTOR  
>Must be.<p>

"Im glad its not our dimension, not ready yet to go back, and aliens literally Don't exist, nothing! Not one piece of evidence" I turn to rose "if your London, had aliens crashing into Big Ben in 2006, we had NOTHING! Just Si-Fi films and doctor who…" I trailed off seeing the amused looks of the doctor and Mickey "anyways as I was saying no aliens, no advanced technology so in my universe you would probably would not of had much luck.

"So, a parallel world where-" rose started

"Oh, come on. You see it on films. Like an alternative to our world were everything's the same but a little bit different, like... I dunno - traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected…" Mickey said

"And he's still alive…" Rose said distantly, I look and she is gazing at a poster right front of us. It depicts her father, my uncle, Pete Tyler - a successful businessman, holding a bottle of Vitex. Even tho I am originally from a different universe, I still had all the memories of living here and hearing Mickey of uncle Pete from aunt Jackie when we were young. I was kind of starting to want to forget my boring past life, well everything except the episodes as it will help with the adventures!

"A parallel world and my dad's still alive…" rose continued and then she made her way towards the poster. We followed her.

"Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world." The doctor told her sternly

"But he's my dad... And…" rose said and she touched the poster - the picture of Pete springs to life for a moment, says 'trust me on this', winks and gives the thumbs up. Rose steps back.

"Oh, that's weird. But he's real!" she said again

"Trust me on this." the poster said again

"He's a success! He was always planning these daft little schemes, health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it." rose said happily I just stared at him 'he actually did it!' I thought happily

The Doctor suddenly grasps Rose by the shoulders and bends slightly to look into her eyes.

"Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now." The doctor told her urgently

Rose glances back at the poster.

"Stop looking at it!" the doctor told her and Rose reluctantly meets the Doctor's eyes again.

"Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is A Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie - his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you."  
>Rose's eyes start to wander back to the poster, but she tries to stop herself.<p>

"You can't see him. Not ever." he told her

Rose gives a tiny nod. Mickey touches her shoulder comfortingly. I took her into my arms for a hug not just for her but for me, and she returned it knowing exactly why I hugged her. The poster of Pete kept saying 'trust me on this' repeatedly.

We walk back to the tardis Me, Rachel and the doctor go inside but Rose stays outside, Mickey stays with her, with a warning to her not to wander off and for Mickey to make sure she doesn't.

Some time later Mickey enters the pitch-black TARDIS, closing the door behind him. The Doctor rounds on him.

"I told you to keep an eye on her!" the doctor said angrily

"She's all right-" Mickey told him dismissively

"She goes wandering off - parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house! All those temptations calling out." the doctor told him

"Oh, so it's just Rose then? Nothing out there to tempt me?" Mickey asked him

"Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything... if I could just get this thing to-" the doctor said as he kicks the TARDIS console hard in his frustration. He walks slowly over to a chair, scowling.

"Did that help?" Mickey asked him

"Yes." he replied as I crossed over and sat on the pilot seat.

"Did that hurt?" I asked him softly

"Yes. Ow." and he sits down next to me and rubs his foot, I put my arm around his shoulders and bring him into a half hug trying to calm and comfort him.

"We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power off the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine." The doctor told us uncomfortably

"But... I've seen it in comics. People are hopping from one alternative world to another - it's easy." Mickey said sitting down on the other side of him

the doctor gave him a withering look "Not in the real world." he pauses "Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

"And my world, the TV show that shows you biggest adventures, and everything that happened in them down to the smallest detail?" I asked him and Rachel sat on the grate to the side of me.

He looks at me and replies "a small natural crack between the universes, leaking information, through dreams, giving them what they think are there ideas but in reality its what is happening here."  
>I nod and then tell him "sounds a bit like what the author of twilight said, she got the main scene of the first book in a dream and from that continued on and did the beginning and then continued from that part." the doctor nodded in agreement.<p>

"Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked

"I dunno. Accident? Should've been impossible - now we're trapped." the doctor explained wearily

There is a short, hopeless silence. And me and Rachel decide to sing parts of the song 'shipwreck' to make it slightly more comfortable.  
>"I believe, everything, happens for a reason,<br>Why did we end up here  
>Chronarchs dead, nothing left, all seems so confusing<br>Vortex can't just disappear

What happens when all the lights go out  
>There's no way back<br>We're stranded now"

We sit in more silence, Then-

"What's that?" the doctor asked as He spots a tiny green light glowing beneath the console.

"What?" Mickey asks

"That there - is that a reflection?" It's not. We all crouch down and stare at it.

"It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light! That's all we need!" The doctor exclamed excitedly  
>We remove the grilling.<p>

"We've got power! Mickey, we've got power! Ha!" he laughed at how lucky we were at that moment.

The Doctor gets right underneath the console and pulling out some important looking internals of the TARDIS.

"It's alive!" He says deliriously happy

"A green glimmer of hope, we can't let it go to waste" me and Rachel sing quietly but loud enough so the boys can here. The doctor looks at us and grins widely and I grin back

"What is it?" Mickey asks us

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life. But with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside." the doctor happily explained

"Enough to get us home?" Mickey asked anxiously

"Not yet." the doctor replied and he picks up the power cell and sits back on the small set of stairs under the grilling.

"I need to charge it up." the doctor told him. He holds it carefully, cupped in both his hands.

"We could go outside and latch it up to the national grid!" Mickey said not exactly understanding.

"Wrong sort of energy. It's gotta come from our universe." the doctor explained to him

"But we don't have anything." Mickey said confused

"There's me…" the doctor said and he blows gently on the power cell and it glows brightly. The Doctor beams.

"I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second!" he said and he giggled dorkishly.  
>I hug him tightly and me and Rachel finish the paragraph of the song "If I give some of my life, we'll use it to escape this place" I pull back from the hug and we smile at the boys "just like my song said" I told them and the doctor smiles in realisation<p>

Were all staring at the power cell with huge grins. The light fades.

"It's going out - is that okay?" Mickey asks worried

"It's on a recharging cycle." the doctor told him as it grows brighter again, and then back to dim and so on.

"It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in - oh - twenty-four hours?" he calculated and he kisses the power cell.

"So, that gives us twenty-four hours on a parallel world?" Mickey says

"Surely! As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem." he said and he tosses the power cell in the air and catches it again.

"Let's go and tell her." the doctor said standing

* * *

><p><strong>sorry again but any ways its the next chapter<strong>

**R&R please XD thanks**

**sashaxh**


	15. Chapter 15 rise of the cyberman part 2

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the door' by captinjackie1 which is only an introduction to the other stories . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto another one. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 rise of the cybermen part 2<p>

We come across Rose sitting on a bench.

"There you are! You all right? No applause, I fixed it!" the doctor said shows her the power cell "Twenty-four hours, then we're flying back to reality."  
>He sits down on the bench and holds the power cell up to show her. She doesn't even glance at it, lost in her own thoughts.<p>

The doctors grin fads as he notices the mobile  
>"What is it?" he asks her<p>

"My phone connected. There's this... Cybus Network, it finds your phone. It gave me Internet access." he told him

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world." he told her

"I don't exist." she told us

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked her  
>"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie... he still married mum... but they never had kids." she explains to him<p>

"Give me that phone." The doctor says trying to snatch the mobile from her but Rose pulls it away from his grasp.

"They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want." she pauses, thinking "But they haven't got me." She sounds close to tears. She stands, walking away from bench. Then she turns to face the Doctor.

"I've gotta see him." she told him

"You can't." the doctor told her

"I just wanna see him." she insisted

"I can't let you!" he told her seriously

"You just said twenty-four hours!" She said angrily

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works! Mickey, tell her." the doctor said desperately

Twenty-four hours, yeah? Mickey said standing and I nod

"Where're you going?" The doctor asked bewildered

"Well, I can do what I want!" Mickey told him

"I've got the address and everything." Rose told the doctor walking backwards in the opposite direction

"Stay where you are, both of you! Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now! Ashley! Rachel! Tell them!" The doctor shouted looking from one to the other frantically

"rose it will just make it worse!" I told her

"I just wanna see him." she told me

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mickey said

"Like WHAT?" the doctor exclamed

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part." Mickey said glumly

"I'm sorry. I've gotta go." rose said walking away

"Rosie please you'll just make yourself upset! Rose!" I tried

The Doctor turns from Rose to Mickey. They're both walking away from him and he doesn't know which way to turn.

"Go on then. No choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us, and it's never gonna be me, is it?" Mickey said gesturing to Rose  
>Rose stops walking backwards, turns and leaves.<br>I looks at Rachel and she nods as she goes to stand next to Mickey and I follow rose.

"Back here in twenty-four hours!" the doctor said to Rachel and Mickey  
>And the doctor runs after Me and Rose.<p>

Me, Rose and the Doctor are walking down a street.

"Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran." She said smiling

"She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him!" I added with a smile  
>"And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago, now. We were still in school." I continued seriously<p>

I never knew." the doctor said

Well, you never asked." I said to him

"You never said!" he told us

"That's Mickey. I s'pose I- we just... take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?" rose asked him

"Could be. Like I said, parallel world - gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can." he explained  
>Suddenly a short alarm sounds and everyone around them suddenly freezes. Me, The Doctor and Rose look around at them, confused.<p>

"What're they all doing?" rose asks

"They've stopped…" the doctor pointed out

Everyone is wearing earpieces, which flash and beep quietly. The Doctor pauses beside one man and squints at his earpiece.

"It's the earpieces... like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together." I point out and suddenly Rose's phone beeps. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at it.

"It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?" she says, Me and the Doctor peer over her shoulder and he puts his specs on. Rose scrolls through the 'daily downloads'.

"News... international news... sport... Weather…"rose said reading out what's on her phone

"They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads." the doctor said

"TV schedules, lottery numbers…" Rose continued reading

"Everyone shares the same information." he said and he takes the phone from Rose and reads it.  
>"Daily download published by Cybus Industries."<p>

"cybus, cyber, cybermen…" I listed off words I knew that started with CYB next to the doctor and trailed off in fear once I got to the third word.  
>The doctor looked at me, slightly worried after I said the last one as I closed my eyes tying to keep the booming sound of stomping feet out of my head.<br>"you ok." the doctor asked me I just nodded not saying anything incase my fear made me start to freak out, the second scariest monster on the TV show were the cybermen, of course the first being Daleks.

The download scrolls to 'Joke'. Everyone around us chuckled, and then went on their merry way. Me, The Doctor and Rose stare, completely nonplussed as the crowd carry on as though nothing had happened.

"You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade." the doctor told us

"Oi... not my lot. Different world, remember…" rose said

"It's not SO far off your world. This place is only parallel." he said and he presses a few buttons on the phone.

"Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries owns just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's VERY well connected." he said show us

Rose does not reply, but hangs off his arm smiling innocently and does the puppy-dog-eyes until...

The doctor sighs "Oh, okay. I give up." He tosses her phone back to her and grabs our hands "Let's go and see him."

We walk to the address Rose had found on her phone and came to a big mansion.  
>An expensive car pulls up outside Pete's and Jackie's house. Me, The Doctor and Rose are crouched in some nearby bushes, watching.<p>

"They've got visitors." the doctor said seeing the cars

"February the first - Aunt Jackie's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party." I told him

Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside. the doctor said

He waves the psychic paper around.

"Psychic paper!" Me and rose exclamed excited

Who do you wanna be? the doctor asked

"Oh doctor can I have a word…!" I called to him

Several waiters and waitresses enter the party from the kitchens, all holding trays of refreshments... followed by the Doctor and Rose, dressed up in the same garb. A woman takes some food from Rose's plate and walks off.

"We could've been anyone." Rose complained under her breath I was a little to the side of them trying to look like I was not with them. Not that I would care.

"Got us in, didn't it?" the doctor said

"You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. I had enough of this back home." rose complained  
>They both smile politely as people take champagne and cocktail sticks from their trays.<p>

"If you wanna know what's going on, work in the kitchens." the doctor told her

"well how come Ashley gets to be Lady Ashley Swanson?" rose asked him and he started to looked slightly scared. I walked up to them in a beautiful dress the skirt was light blue and the top blended from pink, red, purple and then to the light blue, which included the blue ribbon. I had found it in one of the mansion's many empty spare rooms. i also found blue ballet flats to go with it. It was perfect and I was going to take it with me back to the tardis, it also was knee height so that I could run if needed to, which with the doctor I will need to. i also had my hair in a bun which was held with my sonic daggers. Rose turned to me and tuned jealous at the sight of my dress and curled hair.

"I threatened him with blackmail of his past and he gave me my own piece of physic paper, I know things, embarrassing things that he doesn't want to remember, or anyone to know… especially the one person I know, and were he is." I grinned at her and she laughed at the thought of the doctor getting blackmailed.

We retreat slightly to the side of the room so we can watch the proceedings - groups of important people chatting and laughing, photographs being taken.

"According to Lucy, that man over there-" the doctor stated nodding towards a man.

"Who's Lucy?" rose asked

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels." he replied as he nods over to a young waitress at the other side of the room.

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" rose said

"... Yeah! Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain." the doctor continued

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" rose asked bewildered

"Seems so." the doctor confirmed

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick." rose said They move on their way with the trays. And I walked off towards the large staircase.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you - if I could just have your attention, please?" Pete Tyler said addressing the room as a whole

"Pete! Go on, Pete!" a man in the crowd shouted

"Thank you very much!" Pete said

"It's about time you did some work. I thought you liked them young!" the man said

Rose and the doctor came and stood near me.

"Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion." Pete continued

Rose gazes up at him.

"My wife's... thirty-ninth" Pete said, the crowd chortle including myself.

"Trust me on this…" He said holding his thumbs up. The crowd laugh appreciatively.

"So, without any further ado - here she is. The birthday girl... my lovely wife... Jackie Tyler." I smiled as she came down the stairs  
>Rose strained for a look and The Doctor glances at her. Jackie descends the staircase, smiling at the crowd who - including myself so not to stand out - applaud and cheer some snap photos. Rose stares at her. Jackie stands next to Pete.<p>

"Now, I'm not giving a speech - that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky." she told everyone, This makes the crowd laugh again.

"Pardon me, Mr President!" Jackie said laughingly, spotting the President and he smiles  
>"So, yeah! Get on with it - enjoy, enjoy."<br>More cheers. Pete takes Jackie's hand and they descend the rest of the stairs to mingle with the crowd.

"You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them." The doctor said quietly, to Rose

"Course I can't. I've still got my mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just... they've got each other. Mum's got no one." she told him

"She's got you and Ashley! Those two haven't!" he sighs  
>"All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right."<p>

"Rose! Ashley!" we hear Jackie shout this is followed by a series of barking and yelps.

"There are my little girls!" Jackie said a dog potters over to Jackie, who picks her up.

"Come to mummy, come to mummy! Yes, good girls! Good girls, aren't you?

The expression on Rose's face is priceless. The Doctor takes one look at her and bursts out laughing, but sobers at the looks she and I gave him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly

The Doctor detaches himself from the crowds and walks down a corridor. I followed behind him.

We almost walked past a dark, empty room with the door slightly ajar, but backtracked as we notice a laptop open on the desk inside. We looks warily behind us to check that the coast is clear, then we sneak quietly into the room, shutting the door behind us. He puts on his glasses and looks at the screen - and smiles.

"I was curious at what this universe would have in store for me, but I didn't think it would be that." I whisper to the doctor as he looked through the files of the laptop.

"well you are Roses cousin, so your related, and this universe also made sure there was a Ashley with its rose." he replied also in a whisper.

Just then the Doctor had found a presentation of the structure of the Cybermen. Lumic's voice narrates.

"The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain…" says Lumic as a voice over.  
>*after watching the presentation for a few minuets*<br>"This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace."  
>At this I flinched and The Doctor looks horrified as we realised what this means.<p>

"Cybus." the doctor said and Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed my hand and he dashed from the room.

Me and The Doctor wind our way through the crowds and spot Rose - we all go to the window and look outside at the figures coming closer in the distinctive shape of a Cyberman.

"It's happening again." The doctor said hushed and I tighten my grip on his hand, which he returns

"What do you mean?" rose asked

"I've seem them before." the doctor says and a shiver of fear goes down my spine.

The figures get closer...

"What are they?" Rose asked him

"Cybermen." the doctor said bitterly

"just as you said Ashley, cybus, cyber, cybermen" rose said I nod tying not to freak out at the booming sound of stomping feet and grab the doctors and Roses hands tightly, he looks down at me and squeeses my hand back.

Several of them smash steel fists through the windows in order to gain entry to the house, which elicits screams from the crowd and a small scream from me and rose hugs me tightly. The guests cower as the Cybermen step through the full length windows. Soon, they have everyone in the room circled with no way out. The President's communication device bleeps and we hear the one sided conversation.

"Mr Lumic." The president said distastefully

"I forbade this." he said

"What are they? Robots?" Rose asked under her breath to the Doctor

"Worse than that." the doctor said

"Who were these people?" the president asked Lumic on the other end.

"They're people?" rose asked

"They were. Until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel. All emotions removed." I told rose trembling ever so slightly.

"Why no emotions?" rose asked us

"Because it hurts." the doctor answered her

"I demand to know, Lumic - these people - who were they?" The president said his voice rising

But apparently Lumic 'hangs up' and One of the Cybermen squares itself in front of the crowd.

"We have been upgraded." it told the crowd

"Into what?" the doctor asked it

"The next level of mankind. We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us." the Cyberman answered him

PRESIDENT  
>I'm sorry." the president said as he approaches the Cyberman "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you." he turns and walks around "But listen to me - this experiment ends. Tonight."<p>

"Upgrading is compulsory." the Cyberman said

"And if I refuse?" the president asked it  
>"Don't." the doctor said quickly<br>Me and Rose glances at him.

"What if I refuse?" The president asked again

"I'm telling you, don't." the doctor told him stepping forward

"What happens if I refuse?" The president repeated ignoring him

"Then you are not compatible." the Cyberman said

"What happens then?" The stupid president said challenging it

"You will be deleted." the Cyberman stated in its monotone voice and he grasps the President, whose eyes widen in shock, by the neck. He is engulfed by electric-blue light as he is killed. The crowd scream and start to run.

"Jackie?" Pete started shouting

The people desperately run around, looking for a way out whilst some unfortunate individuals are attacked by the Cybermen. The room is chaos - the Doctor grabs mine and Rose's hands and pulls use outside through one of the broken windows.

"There's nothing we can do!" the doctor told us and Rose pulls away from him and tries to go back inside.

"My mum's in there!" rose said and The Doctor pulls her away again.

"She's not your mother! Come on!" and we run up a slope, only to be greeted by another row of Cybermen. We quickly change direction and run around the side of the house. Pete leaps out of the window - Rose spots him and calls him over to them.

"Quick! Quick!" she shouts and Pete runs after them.  
>The Doctor, Rose and Pete reach the front of the house.<p>

"Pete, there's no way out!" The doctor said looking around, by now I can hardly keep my wits about me, almost trembling but staying calm as the doctor has my hand in his 'my overprotective big brother' I think with a smile.

"The side gates!" Pete told us  
>We run in the direction he indicates.<p>

"Who are you? How do you know so much?" Pete asked us

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years-" the doctor started but cut himself off when We skid to a halt as we are met by another row of Cybermen and are forced to change direction - Three figures run towards the house, two holding guns and two holding hands.

"Who's that?" rose asked

"Get behind me!"

Me, Rachel, The Doctor, Rose and Pete stand/crouch behind Rickey and Jake as they fire their guns at the onslaught of Cybermen. The Cybermen stop marching. Rose fusses with Ricky's coat.

"Oh my God, look at you…" Rose said relieved

She pulls him into a tight hug, much to Ricky's bewilderment.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" rose told him

Rickey pulls away from her.

"Yeah, no offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" Rickey asked her  
>Mickey sprints down the lawn towards them.<p>

"Rose!" he stops when he reaches them "That's not me. That's like... the other one." he explained to her

He looked at me "nice dress" and Rachel nods  
>I nod back and say "thanks"<br>Rose stares at him, and then at Ricky.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough - there's two Mickey's!" the doctor complained

"It's Ricky." Ricky told him

"But there's more of them…" Mickey said referring to the Cybermen  
>The company look around them in fear as they are surrounded by Cybermen.<p>

"We're surrounded…" rose said  
>Ricky raises his gun.<p>

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." the doctor told them  
>But Jake ignores this and fires a rally. The Doctor pushes his gun aside angrily.<p>

"No! Stop shooting, now!" the doctor demanded  
>The Doctor straightens and addresses the surrounding Cybermen.<p>

"We surrender! Hands up…" He told them and the company put their hands up, including him  
>"... there's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."<p>

"You are rogue elements."

"But we surrender." he said

"You are incompatible."

But this is a surrender! The doctor started to get desperate

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" The doctor shouted frantic

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion."

The Cyberman raises it's arm and reaches towards the Doctor. I grab rachels arm and we cling to each other frightened of what's to come The company look terrified.

"Delete. Delete. Delete!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>got alot of time over xmas holidays 2 weeks worth hopefully i will get more done XD<strong>

**R&R please and thanks**

**sashaxh**


	16. Chapter 16 age of steel part 1

**This story is a continuation from 'beyond the TARDIS blue door - introduction' which is only an introduction to this story . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto TW which I am already writing with the help of the story 'what's in a name?' by bad2wolf2mcgee p.s. great story! XD READ IT!. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 Age of steel part 1<p>

Just then The Doctor points the power cell at the Cybermen, which expelled a shoot of golden light which bounded off one of them and onto the others - there all disintegrated.

"What the hell was that?" Rickey shouted

"We'll have that instead - RUN!" the doctor ordered And We run. Mrs Moore drives up in the blue van, hooting her horn.

"Everybody in!" she shouts but Pete tries to run back to the house. Me and The Doctor grab him and trying to restrain him.

"I've gotta go back, my wife's in there." Pete shouts out in panic

"Anyone inside that house is dead. If you wanna help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've gotta come with us right now." the doctor told him, and We hurry back to the van.

"Come on, get a move on!" miss Moore shouts and Rose is still staring at the house. The Doctor goes to her. As Me and Rachel get into the van.

"Rose, she's not your mother." The doctor told her with a quiet urgency

"I know." rose replied

"Come on." he said as he pushes her in the direction of the van. They get in the back.

"Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" Miss Moore told us and We drive off. The Cybermen march ominously forwards.

The van is driving along at a steady speed now, relatively calm. Ricky, who is sitting in the front, is glaring through the grilling at the power cell, which the Doctor is still holding in his hand.

"What was that thing?" Rickey asked him

"Little bit of technology from my home." the doctor told him

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey asked the doctor

"It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours." he told Mickey putting the cell into his pocket

"Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore." Rickey complained  
>"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." Jake said looking at Pete.<p>

"Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?" Mine and Roses voices rising shrilly

"Oh, you know - just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge." Jake accused

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete asked in disbelief

"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though." Rickey said to Pete

"Talk about executions, you'll make ME your enemy. And take some really good advice - you don't wanna do that." Me and the doctor told him seriously we looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"All the same... we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5." Rickey told everyone and Rose stares at Pete, taken aback.

"Is that true?" she asks him and Pete looks uncomfortable.

"Tell 'em, Mrs M." Rickey says

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations... the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week." miss Moore told us.

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked

"And how do you know that?" Rickey asked

"I'm Gemini. That's ME." Pete told them

"Yeah, well you would say that." Rickey said now willing to believe him

"Encrypted wavelength six-five-seven using binary nine." Pete told them, Ricky and Jake glance at one another.

"That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!" Pete complained

"No, no, no! But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted!" Mickey said confused

"Yeah, that's not exactly…" Rickey trailed off  
>"Not exactly what?" Mickey insisted<p>

"I'm London's Most Wanted for... parking tickets." Rickey said sheepishly  
>Me and The Doctor smiled. Rachel and Rose raises there eyebrows.<p>

"Great." Pete said sarcastically

"They were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me." Rickey said defensively

"Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested…" The doctor introduced liking this policy

"im Ashley and this is Rachel. Hola" I introduce us both

"And I'm Rose. Hello!" rose also introduces herself.

"Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still - at least I've got the catering staff on my side." Pete says sourly  
>Me and Rose looks at him.<p>

"I knew you weren't a traitor." Rose said quietly

"Why's that, then?" Pete asks her

Rose glances at Me, Rachel and the Doctor, as we were watching her.

"I just did." Rose replied to him

"They took my wife." Pete says sadly

"She might still be alive." I tried to cheer him up

"That's even worse. 'Cos that's what Lumic does. He takes the living... and he turns them into those machines." Pete says bitterly

"Cybermen." The doctor said and all eyes were on him "They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear-pods off, if I were you." He told Pete  
>He obliges and gives them to the Doctor as a shiver of fear goes down my spine and the doctor takes my hand again<p>

"You never know... Lumic could be listening." the doctor said as he disables them with his sonic screwdriver.

"But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the City and inform the authorities. Because I promise you - this ends tonight." the doctor told us

Me, Rachel, The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Pete and the Preachers are walking along the street where all the people are marching towards the same destination. They watch them, bemused.

"What the hell...?" Jake asks

"What's going on?" rose says

"It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taking control." the doctor explained

"Can't we just... I dunno, take them off?" rose asked and she reaches up to one man to take his ear-pods out, but the Doctor stops her.

"Don't! Cause a brainstorm." He told her warningly "Human Race - for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life." he told everyone.

"Hey." Jake called  
>Jake and Ricky are peering around the corner, crouching.<br>"Come and see."

Me, Rachel, The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Pete join them in looking around the corner. A row of Cybermen march alongside the people under the control of the ear-pods, still heading in the same direction.

"Where are they all going?" Rachel asks

"I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operation." the doctor said

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes." Pete said

"Why's he doing it?" I asked him

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost." Pete told me and I shivered with disgust.

"The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? That head - those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum." Rose said to the Doctor

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on earth." the doctor explained to her  
>"What the hell are you four on about?" Pete asked us<p>

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the City." Rickey told us as the Cybermen are fast-approaching down the street.

"Okay, split up - Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." he told everyone and He runs off in one direction, Jake in the other. Mickey turns to Me and Rose.

"I'm going with him." he told us  
>He kisses Rose briefly and follows Ricky.<p>

"Come on, let's go." Mrs M told us and We start to run.  
>The Cybermen were marching towards Us.<p>

"There!" She said and We run down a side alley, with some Cybermen in pursuit.

The Cybermen march down the street whilst Me, the Doctor, Rose, Pete and Mrs Moore crouch hidden behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins. I see Rose clutching onto Pete's hand. And the doctors got a protective grip on my waist which also keeps me slightly calm. The Cybermen stop as if they want to investigate the rubbish further, but the Doctor points his sonic screwdriver in their direction. It bleeps and they go on their way. Rose stands and lets go of Pete's hand. They glance at one other - he's clearly slightly bewildered by the way she's behaving towards him. We all stand warily and watch the Cybermen march off into the distance.

"Go." The doctor whispers  
>And we creep out from behind the dustbins and run in the opposite direction.<p>

.Jake runs back to where Me, the Doctor, Rose and Pete are waiting.

"I ran past the river. You should've seen it, the whole City's on the watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames." Jake told us

Mickey runs down the street towards them, alone. Jake turns and his face lights up.

"Here he is!" Jake called out but Mickey does not reply. He comes to a halt and Jake furrows his brow.  
>"Which one are you?" Jake asked seriously<br>And the fact that something is wrong is written all over Mickey's face.  
>"I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't…" mickey trailed off<br>"Are you Ricky? ARE YOU RICKY?" Jake shouted clearly not wanting to believe that he wasn't him.  
>"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Rose asked him<br>"Yeah." he told her  
>Rose runs to him and throws her arms around him. Jake is silent.<br>"He tried. He was running…" Mickey tried to explane to Jake. But he turns away.  
>"There was too many of them." Mickey said going after him<br>"Shut it." Jake told him as his face contorts with pain.  
>"There was nothing I could do." mickey tried again.<br>"I said just SHUT IT. Don't even TALK about him. You're NOTHING, you are." Jake shouted spinning around. Mickey's eyes are red and shining with tears and so are Jake's.  
>"Nothing." Jake told him<br>"We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on." the doctor told them calmly and the group nod miserably.

We walk up a slope which overlooks the river - Battersea is on the opposite bank.  
>"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be 'converted'." the doctor said sourly<br>"We've gotta get in there and shut it down." rose told him  
>"How do we do that?" mickey asked us<br>"Oh, I'll think of something." the doctor told him  
>"You're just making this up as you go along!" Mickey said indignantly<br>"Yuuuup. But I do it brilliantly."  
>Me, Rose and Rachel smirk and Mickey has to agree.<p>

Mrs Moore took her laptop out, and shows us a 3D model on the screen.  
>"That's a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels... underneath the plant... big enough to walk through" she explained to us as Everyone crowded around the laptop on a bench all except Jake, who was standing some distance away and not really listening.<br>"We go under there and up into the control centre?" the doctor said indicating  
>"Hmm." she hummed<br>"There's another way in." Pete told us and everyone looks at him "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in…"  
>"We can't just go strolling up." Jake said finally coming over.<br>"Or, we could... with these…" Mrs Moore said and she takes some ear-pods from her bag. The Doctor takes one.  
>"Fake ear-pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd." she explained to him<br>"Then that's my job." Pete declared  
>"You'd have to show NO emotion. None at all. ANY sign of emotion would give you away." the Doctor warned him<br>"How many of those have you got?" Rose asked Mrs Moore  
>"Just two sets." she replied<br>"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie... I'm coming with you." rose said as she gets up and stands next to Pete.  
>"Why does she matter to YOU?" Pete asked her<br>"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that." rose said stubbornly  
>"No stopping you, is there?" he said staring at her<br>"Nope." she told him  
>"Tell you what... we can take the ear-pods at the same time. Give people their minds back. So they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy?" the Doctor said tossing Rose an ear-pod, then leads Jake further up the hill for a better look at Battersea and the zeppelin stationed above it.<br>"Lumic's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from over there…" he told Jake and he points the sonic screwdriver in that general direction. It bleeps.  
>"There it is... on the zeppelin, see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" he asks him<br>"Consider it done." Jack said smiling obviously pleased and The Doctor pats him on the shoulder and goes back to the others.  
>"Mrs Moore, Ashley... would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" the doctor asks us<br>"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Mrs Moore told him and he looks at me  
>"do you even need to ask, were ever you go, I go. Simple, you need someone to look out for you." I smile at him and he returns it<br>"We attack on three sides - above - between - below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines." the doctor continued taking his glasses off  
>"What about me?" mickey asks him as he stands slightly apart from the group, forgotten. Again. Everyone looks over at him like they've only just remembered he's there.<br>"Mickey! You can... Ahm…" The doctor says wrong-footed  
>"What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake." mickey told him and I lean down to whisper to Rachel.<br>"go with them when they go, and good luck" I told her and she nods  
>"what you doing?" she asks me<br>"im going with my brother" I grin at her and hug her then turn to the doctor and give him another smile and he again smiles back.  
>"I don't need you, idiot." Jake told him<br>"I'm not an idiot! You got that? " Mickey bursts out at him, angrily "I'm offering to help." he continues calm again  
>"Whatever." Jake replies<br>He walks off, Mickey and Rachel following him. The Doctor watches closely.  
>"Mickey?Rachel?" me and the doctor call out together and they turn back.  
>"Good luck." we called out.<br>"Yeah. You too. Rose, I'll see you later." Mickey replied  
>"Yeah, you better." Rose warned<br>"If we survive this, I'll see you both back at the TARDIS." the Doctor told them and he smiles at them his eyes intense. They both nod.  
>"That's a promise." Mickey said and I watch as he walks away again with Rachel a smile on his face, confidence restored. But then he glances over his shoulder in time to see the Doctor envelope Rose in a tight hug. She grins up at him.<br>"Good luck." he told her and she nodded. Mickey turns away, no longer smiling.

* * *

><p>took quite a bit of time to do this one, manly cause i didn't have much time and no one wants to review...<p>

R&R thanks sashaxh


	17. Chapter 17 age of steel part 2

**This story is a continuation from 'behind the TARDIS blue door - introduction' which is only an introduction to this story . **

**Captinjack1 is my unofficial BETA and is already putting up one of my stories, 'the closest best friends are like sisters' and im doing this one as I am 5 chapters ahead of her and need her to catch up. **

**There will be other stories like this and after I finish DW im going to go onto TW which I am already writing with the help of the story 'what's in a name?' by bad2wolf2mcgee p.s. great story! XD READ IT!. This story is in Ashley's POV and wont be changing anytime soon at least I don't think it will. (Ashley is kind of me and Rachel is captianjackie1.)**

**I also must put that I couldn't do it with out the transcripts on**

**www(dot)who-transcripts(dot)atspace(dot)com** **thank you XD**

**# I do not own DrWho/TorchWood or any characters that you recognise XD**

* * *

><p>Ch 16 age of steel part 2<p>

A trap door opens into the cooling tunnels. Mrs Moore descends a ladder, followed by Me and the Doctor.

"It's freezing here." I told them  
>"should have took a coat with you." the doctor said his suite jacket on my shoulders I smile at him gratefully as I put my arms into the sleeves "Any sign of a light switch?"<br>"Can't see a thing. But I've got these…" Mrs Moore says with a laugh and She rummages through her bag and hands Me and the Doctor a light that can be tied round our head.  
>"A device for every occasion…" she said proudly<br>"Ooh!" the doctor exclaimed intrigued  
>"Put it on." she told us as She finds one for herself and we put them on.<br>"Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving." the doctor said cheekily  
>Me and Mrs Moore laugh.<br>"Of all the things to wish for! That's mechanically recovered meat!" she said to him  
>"I know. It's the Cyberman of food - but it's tasty." the doctor said to her<br>"A proper torch as well." she said handing us a proper torch  
>"Let's see where we are." he said as he switches the torch on and takes a few steps forward. The first thing the light falls on is a Cyberman. There are hundreds of them lining the cooling tunnels - but they are lifeless.<br>"Already converted, just paralysed. Come on!" the doctor said.  
>He walks forward, ready to start the journey down the cooling tunnels. And I go right after him. After a moments hesitation, Mrs Moore follows us. The Doctor pauses and raps one on the nose or where the nose should be which elicits no response.<br>"Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems." he said and we edge slowly and warily down the tunnel, past lifeless Cyberman after lifeless Cyberman.

As we make our way stealthily along the tunnel. The doctor starts to ask her questions over my head, which isn't that hard to do considering im only up to his shoulder.  
>"How did you get into this, then? Rattling along with the Preachers?" he asked her curiously<br>"Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries. '95. 'Til one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techy, so I... I just sat down and taught myself everything." she explained to us  
>"What about MR Moore?" he asked her<br>"Well, he's not called 'Moore'. I got that from a book, 'Mrs Moore'. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you? Got any family, or...?" she asked him as the doctor grabs my hand  
>"Oh, who needs family? I've got my little sister Ashley" he lifts our joined hands "and the whole world on my shoulders. Go on then - what's your real name?" the doctor told her<br>"Angela Price." she told us The Doctor nods, smiling.  
>"Don't tell a soul." she said mock-seriously<br>"Not a word." me and the doctor replied  
>Behind us, a red button behind a Cyberman lights up and starts bleeping quietly The Cyberman slowly turns its head.<br>Suddenly a Cyberman's hand twitches slightly. And my eyes widen in fright  
>"Doctor? Did that one just move?" I ask him starting to get scared all rational thoughts going out the window my whole concentration was on not panicking<br>"It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." he tried to reassure me  
>Another one, just in front of them, definitely turns. I defiantly was losing my grip on my calmness.<br>"They're waking up- RUN!"  
>We run down the cooling tunnel as fast as we can. The doctors gip on my hand tightening As we go past, the Cybermen spring to life, one after another. They begin to march forwards just as we reach the ladder at the end of the tunnel. We start to scramble to get up it.<br>"Get up! Quick! They're coming!" Mrs Moore said trying to hurry us and The Doctor attempts to open the seal with his sonic screwdriver.  
>"Open it! Open it!" Me and Mrs Moore shout and The Doctor succeeds and tosses the door aside.<br>"Get up!" she calls and we climb up the ladder as fast as we can.  
>"Quick! Quick!" she calls and the doctor is hurrying us up "Come on! Come on!"<br>We climb out of the trapdoor and the Cybermen are following, but we manage to slam the door closed just in time. The Doctor seals it with his sonic screwdriver.  
>"Oh, good team, Mrs Moore!" the doctor told her and I nod. Mrs Moore nods back.<p>

The Doctor, Me and Mrs Moore edge along a dark, metal corridor. Suddenly, a Cyberman steps out in front of them. We all jump.  
>"You are not upgraded." it told us in it monotone voice<br>"Yeah? Well, upgrade THIS." Mrs Moore said and she throws a small metal device at the Cyberman - it sticks to its chest. It sparks and causes the Cyberman to be electrocuted. It shakes and jerks, and then slumps to the floor. The Doctor looks delighted.  
>"What the hell was that thing?" he asks her as we approach the body.<br>"Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit." she explained to him  
>"You figured right. Now, let's have a look…" and he takes out his sonic screwdriver, bends down and holds it to the Cybus logo on its chest.<br>"Now... know your enemy... and the logo on the front... Lumic's turned them into a brand." the doctor continued, he takes the logo off so that we can see inside the Cyberman.  
>"Heart of steel... but look…" He said showing us, he puts his fingers inside the Cyberman, and draws out some bodily tissues.<br>"Is that flesh?" Mrs Moore asks him  
>"Hmmm... central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it IS a living thing. Oh, but look…" He carefully fingers an electronic chip.<br>"Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything." the doctor explained  
>"But... Why?" she asks him confused<br>"It's still got a human brain... imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane…" I told her gently  
>"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." she concluded<br>"Because they have to." the doctor said sadly  
>"Why am I cold?" the Cybermen asked suddenly<br>"Oh, my God. It's alive. It can FEEL." Mrs Moore exclaimed  
>"We broke the inhibitor." he leans over the Cyberman, touches its head. Sincerely- "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."<br>"Why so cold?" It asks again  
>"Can you remember your name?" I ask gently<br>"Sally. Sally Phelan." she told us  
>"You're a woman…" Mrs Moore said sadly<br>"Where's Gareth?" the cyberwoman asked  
>"Who's Gareth?" I ask<br>"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before." she told us and I come to the horrible conclusion that Mrs Moore asks out loud  
>"You're getting married." she said<br>"I'm cold. I'm so cold." the cyberwoman said  
>"Sorry. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." the doctor said quietly and he points the sonic screwdriver just inside the suit. The blue light inside goes out.<br>"Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing." then it dawns on him "'Cos that's the key. The emotional inhibitor - if we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head…"  
>Me and Mrs Moore nod.<br>"They'd realise what they are…" he concluded  
>"And what happens then?" Mrs Moore asked<br>"I think it would kill them." He furrows his brow "Could we do that?"  
>"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else." Mrs Moore said and The Doctor looks as though he is finding this decision hard. I take his hand trying to help him in a decision<br>"There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done." she continued  
>"There already dead doctor, they already killed them." I told him gently<br>She stands. The Doctor is still staring at Sally's body and I'm crouched next to him holding his hand. Neither of us notice that a Cyberman is standing right behind Mrs Moore. It grabs her by the neck and kills her. Me and The Doctor stand in horror.  
>"No! No! You didn't have to kill her!" He shouts furiously. im standing there with my mouth like a fish, realising in horror that I forgot about her death. And im suddenly encased in guilt<br>"Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis." Then the Cyberman looks at me  
>"you are 75% unknown , you are something non-human. You will also be taken for analysis" at this I look at the doctor in shock and he is also looking slightly surprised.<br>Me and The Doctor, disgusted by them, allow ourselves to be lead off by two other Cybermen.

The Doctor is marched into the main control room of Battersea. Rose and Pete are both there too, by the computers.  
>"I've been captured, but don't worry - Rose and Pete are still out there, they can rescue us- oh well, never mind." I shake my head at him, still confused at what the Cyberman said.<br>Then the doctor turns to rose "You okay?"  
>"Yeah. But they got Jackie." she told us sadly<br>"We were too late. Lumic killed her." Pete said  
>"Then where is he? The famous Mr Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" the doctor said raising his voice, looking around. For some reason I flinch at that phrase, and the doctor lifts an eyebrow at that, but I shake my head and he leaves it.<br>"He has been upgraded." a Cyberman said  
>"So he's just like you?" the doctor said<br>"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller." the Cyberman stated and they all turn as the sliding doors open. Mr Lumic - now as a Cyberman - rolls through them. He is sitting on an elaborate chair, covered with wires and tubes. Pete stands in amazement.  
>"This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator." Lumic said in a monotone voice<p>

Just then The Doctor, Me, Rose and Pete hear screams clearly from Lumic's control room. The Cybermen look around.  
>"That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mr Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." the doctor said and he winks.<br>"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear-pods have failed, then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world." Lumic told us  
>"I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace - and unity - and uniformity." he continued<br>"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here. Imagination - you're killing it, dead!" the doctor told Lumic  
>"What is your name?" Lumic asked him<br>"I'm the Doctor." the doctor introduced himself  
>"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken." Lumic declared<br>"Yeah, but that's it! That's exactly the point!" the doctor said stepping forwards in his enthusiasm "Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man…" He said despairingly "I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is SO human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop! You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so ALIVE. PEOPLE. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people." the doctor said passionately  
>"You are proud of your emotions?" he asked the doctor<br>"Oh, yes." the doctor replied  
>"Then tell me, Doctor - have you known grief - and rage - and pain?" Lumic asked<br>"Yes. Yes, I have." the doctor admitted and I took his hand, he looked at me and smiled gratefully.  
>"And they hurt?" Lumic asked and the doctor looked back<br>"Oh yes."  
>"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?"<br>"You might as well kill me." the doctor told him  
>"Then I take that option."<br>"It's not yours to take. You're a CYBER controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart." the doctor argued  
>"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."<br>The Doctor puts his face in his palm, exasperated.  
>"You just don't get it, do you? An army's NOTHING. 'Cos those ordinary people - they're the key." he glances at the security camera "The most ordinary person could change the world."<br>"Some ordinary man or woman... some idiot…" the doctor continued still holding my hand  
>"All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers... say, the right codes... say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days."<br>"Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords... knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under... what was it, Pete? Binary what?" the doctor asked  
>"Binary 9." Pete said loudly<br>"An IDIOT could find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting." the doctor looks meaningfully into the camera "Anything to save his friends…"  
>"Your words are irrelevant." Lumic told him<br>"Talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose. For all our long chats. On your PHONE." the doctor said grinning and gives another meaningful glance into the camera. And does the 'phone' sign.  
>"You will be deleted." Lumic said<br>"Yes, delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons." the doctor agreed  
>"Then of course, my particular favourite - SEND." I added wanting to join in<br>"And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." the doctor continued and Rose's phone beeps, indicating that she has just received a message.  
>"By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else…" He loiters by one particular computer.<br>"It's for you." Rose called over and She chucks him her phone. He catches it.  
>"Like this." and the doctor shoves it into a port. It fits perfectly. All hell breaks loose and the cybermen clutch onto their heads, moaning. The code flashes on every single computer screen.<p>

The Cybermen, all over the factory, fall around and start twitching, crying out and clutching their metal skulls. One of them has caught sight of their reflection in a piece of metal and is whimpering and touching its face and fingering its reflection.  
>"I'm sorry." the doctor says sincerely<p>

"What have you done?" Lumic shouts furiously  
>"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic! And it's killing them." the doctor replied and Me, The Doctor, Rose and Pete run from the room.<br>"Delete! Delete! Delete!" Lumic shouts after us

Small explosions erupt all over the factory, while Me, the Doctor, Rose and Pete run for our lives, looking for a way out. We try one door but find the way blocked by wailing Cybermen. The Doctor shuts it again.  
>"There's no way out!" He shouts<p>

Rose has her phone to her ear.  
>"It's Mickey. He says 'head for the roof'." she told us and the four of us run up a flight of stairs, trying to avoid the explosions and flames.<br>When Rose reached the top of the ladder to the roof, She leaps over the wall, followed by Me, the Doctor and Pete. We halt when they see the zeppelin.  
>"Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?" Rose asked into the phone 'probably the Play station' I think as Me, Rose, the Doctor and Pete bolt forwards, flinching at the random explosions all around them.<br>Just then a ladder falls down and Me, Rose, the Doctor and Pete run to it.  
>"You've got to be kidding. Ashley, Rose, get up!" the doctor says to us and Rose starts to climb the ladder with me following right after her. Then the doctor and finally Pete.<br>Me, Rose, the Doctor and Pete are clinging to the rope ladder as the zeppelin rises up and away.  
>"We did it! We did it!" rose shouts exultant<br>Pete struggles up the ladder. Suddenly the ladder is jerked downwards. Me and Rose scream as We nearly fall off. We look down and Lumic is hanging onto the bottom rungs. He starts to climb up after them. The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket.  
>"Pete! Take this!" the doctor shouted down and he drops it into Pete's outstretched hand.<br>"Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope - just do it!"  
>"Jackie Tyler - this is for her!" Pete says and he presses the button down and holds the sonic screwdriver against the rope ladder. Lumic is getting closer and closer. For a moment it seemed like it wasn't going to work but then the rope finally snaps. Lumic falls down to earth in slow motion.<br>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we hear him scream.  
>Pete laughs with delight as Lumic falls into the flames below. Pete, Me, Rose and the Doctor begin to struggle up the ladder again as the zeppelin carries them away to safety.<p>

We manage to get to the TARDIS safely. Me and The Doctor go into the dark TARDIS, carrying the power cell. He puts it in place and the TARDIS springs to life. The lights come back on and it begins to hum again. A huge grin spreads across the Doctor's face.

"Rose?" Me and the doctor step out of the TARDIS  
>They look around. we jog over to them. And I stand next to Rachel.<br>"I've only got five minutes of power... we've gotta go." he told them.  
>"The Doctor could show ya…" rose told Pete<br>"Thank you. For everything." he told us sincerely  
>Rose has tears in her eyes, now. She's looking at him intensely.<br>"Dad." Rose blurted out  
>"Don't. Just- just don't." Pete says and he walks away. The Doctor scratches the back of his neck as he always does when he's uncomfortable, and looks at Rose. Mickey and Jake approach, Mickey holding mine and Rachel's clothes and the Doctor's suit.<br>"Here it is! I found it. Not a crease." mickey said handing mine, Rachel's clothes  
>"that's good I like that suit and coat." I grinned while me and Rachel take ours.<br>"My suit! Good man! Now then, Jake - we've gotta run. But one more thing; Mrs Moore. Her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there. And children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world." the doctor said overjoyed, taking his things  
>"Yeah, course I will." Jake promised<br>"Off we go, then!" the doctor said  
>"Uh... thing is, I'm staying." Mickey said<br>"You're doing what?" the doctor said staring  
>"You can't." rose said also staring, already upset me and Rachel look at him already knowing why.<br>"It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there." Mickey told us his voice trembling  
>"But you can't stay." rose argues<br>"Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran - remember her?" Me, Rachel and Rose try to hold our tears back.  
>"Yeah." rose whispers<br>"She NEEDS me." mickey said almost pleading  
>"What about me? What if I need you?"<br>"Yeah, but Rose... you don't. It's just you, Ashley, Rachel and him, isn't it?" he looks at us and then back to Rose "We had something a long time ago, but... not anymore."  
>"Well- we'll come back. We can travel anywhere, come and see you, yeah?" rose said grasping at straws<br>"We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We- we fell through a crack in time. When we leave... I've got to close it. We can't ever return." the doctor told them. He looks at Mickey, as if asking him if this is really what he wants. Rose looks defeated. Mickey glances at her, then holds his hand out to the Doctor.  
>"Doctor." mickey said. He shakes his hand.<br>"Take Rose's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories." he said to mickey and he nods.  
>"And good luck. Mickey the Idiot." the doctor said affectionately and he slaps his cheek with a twinkle in his eye.<br>"Watch it!" mickey warned  
>The Doctor saunters back to the TARDIS and slips inside. Then I launch myself at him<br>"Remember you were my friend and brother. And you were there to comfort me when rose was gone for a year, and I never thought of you as a murder! Remember that all the very good moments together! The pubs and birthdays and days out with out rose! im gonna miss you mickey!" near the end mickey had rapped me in a tight hug as well. I let him go and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went towards the TARDIS. But don't go in till Rachel is finished giving him a hug. Then I remember something, and run to my room. Once I found my bag I took something out and went back.  
>Rose and Mickey put their arms around each other for a final embrace.<br>"mickey! Here to remember us by!" I gave him a hand made blue camo shoulder bag with the British flag.  
>"It was your birthday present, it's a bigger on the inside bag, the doctor helped me make it, it has a LOT of thing and also all the DVD's that appeared in my room not long ago, there DR WHO DVD's of season 1, 2 and 3 watch them in order." I smile at him "we also got together a very large photo album of our days out, birthdays, friends and families, music that you like and long story short everything you like. It also has a time freeze section, you put food and drink in it and it stays fresh forever." I smile at him and he smiles back, I can clearly see he's holding back tears<br>"thanks ash! It will come in handy!" he hugs me tightly again  
>"Go on, you'll miss your flight." and rose hugs him again, at that moment my tears started and so did rachels. We run back to the tardis.<p>

Rose clutches Mickey tighter, burying her head in his shoulder. When she pulls away, she can't look at him. She goes back to the TARDIS, sobbing. When she reaches the threshold, she looks back at him one last time, and then goes inside, closing the door behind her.

"Jake, you wanna watch this." Mickey says as he puts his extra light blue camo bag on his shoulder and Jake goes to stand next to Mickey as the TARDIS dematerialises.  
>"What... the hell?" Jake say incredulous<br>"That's the Doctor... in the TARDIS... with Rose Tyler, Ashley Swanson and Rachel Nicholson." mickey explained

Jackie is at the kitchen sink, filling the kettle up, when she hears the TARDIS materialise in her living room.

She rushes out to investigate. Rose opens the door and gazes at her.  
>"You're alive…" Rose says and Jackie raises her eyebrows.<br>"Oh, mum. You're alive." followed by me exclaiming "aunt Jackie! Alive, your alive."  
>We both fling our arms around her and Jackie seems slightly nonplussed but pleased to see her nonetheless.<br>Well, I was the last time I looked...  
>Rachel's and The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS and watch us.<br>"What is it? What's happened, sweethearts?" Jackie asks  
>Me and Rose just clings tighter to her, our eyes screwed shut.<br>"What's wrong? Where did you go?" She asked looking at the Doctor  
>"Far away. That was... far away."<br>"Where's Mickey?" she asked  
>"He's gone home." Jackie hugs Me and Rose back comfortingly.<p>

* * *

><p>don't know when i will update next<p>

R&R thanks sashaxh


End file.
